Crisis en Universos Infinitos
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Un gran mal planea destruir todo el Omniverso. Por orden de Troby, Muerte recluta a Hikari Yagami para que reúna a varios héroes que puedan plantar cara a este mal ancestral. Fic creado para homenajear la historia legendaria "Crisis en Tierras Infinitas" creada por Marv Wolfman y George Pérez, que el año que viene cumple 30 años.
1. Contacto

**BIENVENIDOS A MI NUEVO FIC TITULADO "CRISIS EN LOS UNIVERSOS INFINITOS."**

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

**Sólo me queda aclara esto:**

**-Drago y los Drakzes son personajes de Dragon Oscuro/Espectral.**

**-Junk Hurk y Troby son personajes de Ocnarf.**

**-Subaru Hikari es obra mía.**

_**Capítulo 1: Contacto.**_

Al principio solamente existía el negro infinito

Frío.

Oscuro.

Eterno.

La luz todavía no era perceptible.

Pero ésta creció y estremeció el infinito.

Y la oscuridad, por fin, gritó...

De dolor.

Y de alivio.

Ese fue el momento en el que nació el Omniverso

Un Omniverso lleno de mundos vibrando y multiplicándose.

Un Omniverso, que al principio debía ser un único Universo.

Se convirtió en muchos.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Aquí se encuentra el planeta Tierra. Y cuando os deis cuenta de la existencia de muchas más.

Ya será tarde.

Esta Tierra va a morir.

Una nube de oscuridad avanzaba por un Universo destruyendo todo a su paso. La gente miraba aterrada como la Oscuridad engullía su mundo. La gente había perdido su arma más valiosa, la esperanza.

En el cielo azul de la Tierra moribunda, había un ser terrorífico que no paraba de reír. Él era el causante de toda esta destrucción. Él era el temido rey del Infierno Drago. Un ser que había destruido ya aproximadamente 300 Universos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Es inútil huir estúpidos! ¡Vuestro mundo va a morir y no podréis hacer nada para evitarlo! ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA!

A lo lejos, en un barco volador, un hombre observaba ese apocalipsis. A pesar de haber visto la muerte de millones, lloraba. Lloraba por las pobres almas que sufrían. Lloraba porque no podía compartir su mismo destino. Su nombre era Subaru Hikari.

-Huyen a pesar de saber que es inútil. Diez mil años de historia... destruidos sin razón. Sin justificación. No, lo saben. Saben muy bien que es inútil. Pero huyen porque temen que sus rezos sean inútiles. Yo no puedo compartir vuestro destino. Estoy obligado a ver destrucción y masacres. ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo sufrir?

El hombre saltó del barco y fue a ayudar a un pobre niño que estaba siendo engullido por la Oscuridad. Pero no pudo salvarlo a tiempo. El hombre fue arrastrado hacia su nave y empezó a desaparecer.

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡Quiero compartir vuestro fin! Otra Tierra muerta. Y ahora soy arrastrado a otra solamente para ver como se repite la historia una y otra vez.

El universo desapareció. Sólo había oscuridad eterna. Drago flotaba enmedio de ella.

-Zocado. Ese es el nombre de la técnica con la que destruiré toda la creación. Ahora iré a por mi próxima víctima. ¿Qué Universo será? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Drago volaba por el vacio entre multiversos. Un Universo le llamó la atención.

-Ya veo... La Tierra-2149 del Multiverso Marvel. La Tierra de versiones zombies de los Vengadores. Nadie echará de menos este Universo. Hace mucho que murió. ¡ZOCADO!

Drago generó una gran oscuridad que empezó a consumir ese Universo.

En él, estaban el Coronel América, Hulk, Spider-Man... Buscaban alimento. Y en la Tierra ya no habían humanos de los cuales alimentarse. Provaron a devorarse entre ellos, pero el sabor de la carne podrida les sabía fatal. A lo lejos, empezó a verse una gran masa de oscuridad, que en cuestión de segundos, consumió la Tierra y lo que quedaba de ese Universo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! No han podido defenderse. Me gusta atacar a traición a mis enemigos.

Drago voló buscando más Universos que destruir. A lo lejos, un hombre flotaba en medio del vacio. Pero no era una persona. Ni siquiera era un mortal. Era la misma Muerte.

-Hay que detener este desastre. Alguien tiene que parar esta locura. Ha llegado el momento de reclutar a esa persona.

Y así, Muerte fue a buscar a su ángel de esperanza. Pero antes viajó a un Universo.

_**New Earth.**_

Muerte apareció en medio del espacio. Allí vio una cosa que necesitaba par su plan.

-Aquí estás.

Muerte se acercó a un bloque de hielo que flotaba en el espacio. Dentro de él, había un anillo negro. Muerte rompió el hielo y cogió el anillo.

-Mi presencia aquí ya no es necesaria. Ya tengo lo que quería.

Muerte abandonó ese Universo.

Mientras tanto, en el centro del inmenso vacio que separa Universos, había una especie de planeta. Ese planeta en realidad era el mismo Núcleo de la Existencia. Allí fue donde el Padre de Todo creo la Existencia. El nombre de ese lugar es Sharack. En el centro de dicho "planeta" había un Templo. Dentro de él, un anciano miraba por una especie de telescopio. Miraba los distintos Universos. Todos estaban sufriendo indirectamente los ataque de Drago.

-Comienza de nuevo, Junk Hurk. El latido de un Universo se apaga. Y otro empieza a llorar al ver que va a fallecer. Es tiempo de actuar, mi joven aprendiz. Sabes qué hacer y a quién buscar.

-Lo sé. Lo comprendo, maestro Troby. Pero aun no entiendo. ¿Por qué no están en la lista Goku de Tierra Z o Wonder Woman de New Earth? ¿Acaso no son guerreros fuertes? Los hemos estado observando y merecen estar también en la lista.

-He analizado a todos los seres con poder. En el pasado, presente y Futuro. Nuestra esperanza recae en que héroes y villanos dejen a un lado sus diferencias y actúen juntos. Junk Hurk, pídele a Muerte que reclute a esa niña y a su animal y que ella empiece a reclutar a los seres con podere que te pedí. Tú los guiarás en la batalla.

-Haré lo que me pides, maestro Troby. Pero recuerda, trátame más como un aprendiz tuyo y menos como a un esclavo.-Dijo el guerrero mientras desenvainaba su espada.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-DA**_

Muerte apareció en el Odaiba de ese Universo. Aterrizó en medio de la gente, que empezó a huir al ver a un hombre caer del cielo. Un hombre que iba escuchando música lo empujó sin querer. Muerte se giró y lo miró.

-Porque estamos en medio de una grave crisis... Por hoy te salvas, maleducado.

Muerte siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a un colegio.

En el estaban Takeru y Hikari hablando. Aunque no lo parezca, estos dos niños y otros más salvaron al mundo de demonios como BelialVamDeMon, ArmaggeMon y un villano fuerte pero enclenque llamado PukuMon. También salvaron su multiverso de la amenaza de un digimon llamado QuartzMon.

-Hace mucho que no hay ningún problema, y me extraña.-Dijo Hikari.

-Será mejor no llamar al mal tiempo. Me encanta disfrutar de esta paz eterna.

-Y a mí. Además, los humanos ya empiezan a entenderse con los digimons.

-Y todo gracias a ti, Hikari. Gracias a ese vídeo que subiste a Youtube sobre como tratar a un digimon. Es un fenómeno internacional.

-No estás aquí para hablar de mi vídeo. Estás aquí porque tienes miedo de que vuelva al Mar de DagoMon.

-Me da miedo perderte otra vez.

-No me volveré a ir. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

-Al Mar de DagoMon no irás. Pero si vendrás conmigo, Hikari Yagami.-Dijo Muerte, el cual apareció ante los dos jóvenes.

-¿Quién eres? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Tú eres la Luz, pequeña. La Luz que guía a los demás en medio de la oscuridad. Por eso eres tan atractiva para seres de la oscuridad como yo.

-¿Eres un ser de la oscuridad? ¿Te envía DeMon o DagoMon?

-Ninguno de los dos. Sólo le hago un favor a un amigo mio. Necesito que seas la guía de los héroes más grandes del Multiverso.

-¿Y por qué Hikari? ¿Por qué no yo u otra persona?

-Veo en tu mirada que aún desconfías de mí Takeru Takaishi. Sé lo que pasaste de pequeño por culpa de ese idiota de DeviMon. Bien, déjame decirte que no todos los seres de la oscuridad son perversos y crueles. ¿O acaso ya has olvidado el sacrificio que hizo BlackWarGreyMon? Yo mismo soy amigo íntimo de Dios. Él da vida y yo lo acabó. Somos dos partes de un mismo mecanismo, chico. Hikari Yagami es la elegida porque ella es la luz que fue tocada por la Oscuridad cuando viajó al Mar de DagoMon. Toma este anillo.

Muerte hizo aparecer un anillo que los habitantes de New Earth en el Multiverso DC reconocerían al instante. La entidad cósmica le dio a Hikari un anillo de Black Lantern. Pero Muerte lo modificó.

-Toma. Un ser llamado Nekron usó estos anillos para revivir a los muertos y eliminar toda emoción de su universo. Este anillo en concreto estaba en el dedo del héroe uvenil llamado Conner Kent. Pero yo lo he modificado. Este anillo te dará la habilidad de viajar por el Omniverso. Tranquila, no te convertirás en un muerto viviente.

Hikari se puso su anillo y empezó a flotar en el aire. TailMon apareció de repente par ayudar a su compañera.

-¡Actívate!

La ropa de Hikari cambio de color. Su camisa seguía siendo rosa. Pero sus guantes y pantalones eran negros. Y en lugar de tener en el centro de su camisa el emblema de los Black Lanterns, tenía el emblema de la Luz.

-¡Hikari! ¡La Luz hecha carne! ¡Ahora eres la guía que nos llevará a todos a la salvación! ¡Álzate, ángel de la esperanza! ¡Segadora del Mal!

Hikari aterrizó. Notaba dentro de ella un gran poder.

-Me siento distinta.

-¿Lo ves, Takeru? Yo no soy un loco que disfruta haciendo daño. A mi me gusta seguir las reglas. Me encargo de mantener estable el orden natural de las cosas. Ahora Hikari, déjame tu D-Terminal.-Muerte empezó a alterar la Enciclopedia Digimon.-¡Listo! He introducido en esta enciclopedia datos de los seres con poderes. Tanto villanos como Superhéroes. Y éste es al que debes detener.

En la pantalla del D-Terminal apareció Drago y una descripción de él al lado de su foto.

-Que monstruo más horrendo. No se parece a nada de lo que hemos visto hasta ahora.-Dijo Takeru.

Hikari empezó a ver la ficha.

**Nombre: **Rey Drago.

**Título: **Rey de los Infiernos.

**Universo de procedencia: **Universo-F. Es el Rey Demonio de ese Universo.

**Punto Fuerte: **Absorbe la ira que hay en los seres vivos.

**Punto Débil: **Sólo la Luz le afecta.

**Lista de técnicas:**

**Ira del Infierno: **Su ataque más devastador. Procura no usarlo, ya que le debilita y las fuerzas del Bien podrían usarlo en su contra.

**Zocado: **Ataque que usa cuando quiere destruir un Universo o varios sitios de un solo golpe.

**Llamarada Infernal**: abre sus mandíbulas y lanza una poderosa llamarada que puede convertir todo un planeta en un gigantesco desierto sin vida.

**Tormenta Eléctrica: **De su dedo surge un poderoso relámpago que es capaz de herir a los mismos dioses.

**Fantasmas de la Muerte: **Invoca el alma de todos aquellos que ha matado o son condendos a ir al Infierno y los usa como marionetas.

**Ráfaga Oscura: **Usa las cuchillas de sus muñecas para lanzar una afilada corriente de aire.

**Garra Dragón: **Un devastador golpe que da con sus garras. Suele usarla en combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

-A Koushiro le encantaría tener esta enciclopedia del Omniverso.-Dijo Takeru.

-Si él quiere, le daré una copia al niño del Conocimiento.-Dijo Muerte.

-Por lo que he leído, es un enemigo temible. ¿Cómo esperas que lo venza?

-No lucharás sola, pequeña mia. Te ayudarán héroes y villanos de diversos Universos.

En ese momento, aparecen varios guerreros con aspecto de dragón. Los alumnos y profesores que estaban cerca huyen al ver a esas cosas.

-¿Y esas cosas que son?-Preguntó Takeru.

-Drakzes. Son los soldados de Drago. Coge almas de gente inocente y los convierte en guerreros creados a su imagen y semejanza.

-Es muy cruel.-Dijo Hikari.

-Hay que pararlos. ¡PataMon!

-PataMon evoluciona a AngeMon.-El Ángel Digimon voló por encima de las criaturas.-¡Mano del Destino!-AngeMon usó su ataque emblemático, pero los Drakzes esquivaron el ataque y tumbaron a AngeMon.-¡Argh!

-¡AngeMon!

-¡Cuidado! Si os tocan, os provocaran un dolor muy intenso. Hikari, haz que TailMon evolucione al nivel Supremo.

-¿Eh? TailMon puede evolucionar a HolyDraMon, pero no puede estar mucho tiempo en esa forma. Sería mejor llamar a Taichi o a Daisuke o Ken.

-Ten fe en mis palabras, mi pequeña.

-No perderemos nada si no lo probamos. ¿Lista, TailMon?

-Sí. TailMon warpevoluciona a... ¡OfaniMon: Modo Caído!

-¿OfaniMon?

-¿Modo Caído?

Takeru y Hikari estaban asombrados. Ellos esperaban ver a HolyDraMon. Jamás escucharon el nombre de OfaniMon. Y mucho menos conocían el Modo Caído. Habían visto otros modos, pero ninguno era como ese.

-¿Sorprendidos? OfaniMon Modo Caido es la forma que alcanza una OfaniMon que anula sus emociones al ver tanta maldad y pecado en el mundo. Esta forma sólo ha aparecido en el Mundo Digital de Tierra Prime.

-¿Tierra Prime?-Preguntó Takeru, mientras atendía a PataMon.

-Sí. Es la primera Tierra que nació en el Génesis. De ella surgieron todas las demás. Para mí y para vosotros es imposible viajar a esa Tierra. Aunque un individuo llamado Homer Simpson acabó allí por accidente. Pero el Padre de Todo lo devolvió a su Universo. A Dios no le gusta que intrusos de otras Tierras distorsionen la Primera Tierra.

-¿Y allí hay niños elegidos?

-No. Digimons y niños no pueden entrar en contacto. En esa Tierra no hay medios para ir al Mundo Digital. Ellos los ven como personajes de videojuegos, series de televisión o juegos de cartas.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde de eso. Ahora acabemos con esos villanos.

Los Drakzes se lanzaron contra OfaniMon. Ésta preparó su guadaña y los atacó.

-¡Flame Hellscythe!-De un movimiento de su guadaña salió una llamarada que quemó a los Drakzes, derritiendolos. Uno quedó con vida e intentó escapar.-No escaparás. ¡Demon's Crystal!

OfaniMon: Modo Caido disparó un cristal oscuro que atrapó al Drakze y empezó a torturarlo.

-Pobrecito.-Dijo Muerte.-Ese ataque lo va a torturar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

OfaniMon: Modo Caído volvió a convertirse en TailMon.

-¿Estás bien, TailMon?

-Sí Hikari. Sentí un poder en mí mayor que él que tenía BelialVamDeMon.

-Ahora vamos. Tienes una tarea que hacer, Hikari.

-Espera. Voy con vosotros.-Dijo Takeru. Pero él y PataMon desaparecieron.

-¿Dónde están? ¿A dónde los has mandado?

-Yo no he hecho nada. Esto es una de las consecuencias de los ataques de Drago. El nucleo del Omniverso está inestable después de un ataque a traición de Drago. Ahora, los Universos empezarán a fusionarse entre ellos. Y eso es malo. Provocará paradojas y el Universo resultado de la unión de todos los Universos del Omniverso estallará.

-Debo ir a buscarlo.

-¡No! Él está bien. Está en otro Universo. Está vivo, lo notó.Sé quien muere y quién no. Después de todo soy la Muerte. Y te puedo asegurar que Takeru Takaishi y el pequeño PataMon están vivos.

-Vale. Vayamos a por los héroes. Sólo así todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Así se habla. Sabía que no me equivocaba al elegirte.

Muerte, Hikari y TailMon abandonaron Tierra DA y se fueron a Sharack, el centro de la existencia.

Allí Hikari y Muerte se reunieron con Troby.

-Saludos, Hikari Yagami.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Yo soy el maestro Troby. Soy el que guarda y vigila el Omniverso. De hecho, soy uno con el Omniverso tras un fallo con un experimento.

-Te hemos reclutado para que traiga y guies a varios héroes en la lucha contra Drago.-Dijo Junk Hurk.

Troby cogió el D-Terminal y empezó a teclear.

-Toma. He marcado con una "X" a los héroes y villanos que quiero que reclutes y traigas aquí. ¿Podrás realiar está misión?

-Sí. Lo haré.

-Así me gusta. Junk Hurk. Ve con ella. Presiento que los ataques de Drago hacia ella aumentaran tras haber visto lo que hizo con sus Drakzes.

-Como ordene, maetro.

Hikari y Junk Hurk partieron al primer Universo.

-Así comienza su primera misión. Y también la mía. Durante mucho tiempo he observado el Omniverso y las distintas Tierras que lo componen. Pero ahora, me asaltan las dudas. Poseo la habilidad de ver algunos pedazos del futuro. Éstas imágenes vienen tan rápido como se van. Sólo puedo preveer alguno de sus senderos. Y cosas terribles ocurrirán.

_**#######**_

_**Universo ZA**_

Takeru cayó en un verde campo junto con su amigo PataMon.

-¿Dónde estaremos, Takeru?

-No lo sé. Ya sabía yo que no podía fiarme de ese tipo que se hace llamar Muerte. Parece que no estamos tampoco en el Mundo Digital.-Takeru mira a lo lejo y ve unas vías de tren.-¿Una via de tren?

En ese momento, una especie de duendes diabólicos que cavalgaban jabalies alieron de unos matorrales con la intención de atacarles.

-¡Cuidado Takeru!

-¿Y esos quienes son? ¿Esbirros de Drago? Adelante PataMon.

PataMon evolucionó a PegasusMon. Los Bulblins, así es como se llaman estas criaturas, empezaron a disparar flechas bomba contra PegasusMon, pero el caballo alado las esquivba.

-¡Lluvia de Estrellas!-De las alas de PegasusMon salieron estrellas de energía que destruyeron a sus enemigos.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que un Bulblin estaba escondido detrás de un arbusto. Estaba esperando el momento en el que los dos extranjeros bajaran la guardia. Cuando ee momento llegó salió dispuesto a atacar a Takeru.

-¡Takeru!

-¡¿Qué?!

Justo cuando iba a clavar su lanza en el pecho de Takeru, una bala de cañón acabó con el Bulblin. La bala procedía de un tren que pasaba por las vias. El tren paró y de él bajó su maquinista.

-¿Estáis bien?

-Sí. Gracias.-PegasusMon bajó y volvió a ser PataMon.

-Debéis tener cuidado. Los Bulblins atacan a todos los viajeros despistados. Para evitar problemas debéis usar el Tren Espiritual. Él os llevará allí donde queráis ir.

-Ah... está bien.

-Por tu ropa, deduzco que no eres de Nuevo Hyrule. ¿De donde eres? ¿De Pueblo Papuchia?

-¿Nuevo Hyrule? ¿Pueblo Papuchia? No. Yo soy de Odaiba, en Japón.

-¿Eh? Es la primera vez que oigo esos nombres. Últimamente ocurren cosas raras. El mal está renaciendo en estas tierras. Ahora me dirigía a hablar con la Princesa Zelda.

-Yo creo tener una ligera idea de quien es el causante.-Dijo Takeru pensando en Drago.-Por cierto yo me llamo Takeru y el es PataMon.

-¡Hola!

-Yo me llamo Link. Os llevaré conmigo al castillo de Nuevo Hyrule. Allí hablaremos de todos estos problemas.

Link, Takeru y PataMon subieron al Tren Espiritual y fueron rumbo a la ciudadela de Nuevo Hyrule.

_**#######**_

Hikari y Junk Hurk llegaron a un Universo de los muchos que tenían que visitar. La persona que buscaban vivía en una galaxia muy lejana. Más concretamente, en Coruscant.

-Maestro Yoda. ¿Lo ha notado?-Dijo Mace Windu.

-Sí. Una distorsión en la fuerza notado he.

-¿Cree que los Sith tienen algo que ver?

-Dudo lo. Los Sith tan lejos no llegarían. Ahora, a meditar me retiro.

Yoda fue a sus aposentos. Preocupado por la distorsión provocada por la Oscuridad de Drago.

-"Si mis sospechas ciertas son, nuestro Universo a un peligro mortal se enfrenta. No entiendo porque el Senado nada al respecto ha hecho."

En ese momento Hikari y Hurk aparecieron ante Yoda.

-Yoda del Universo SW. Tu ayuda es necesaria.-Dijo Hikari.

-¿Qué hace aquí alguien que Jedi no ser?

-El maestro Troby lo sabe todo. Sabe muy bien quienes sois y cuales son vuestras metas. Ha visto vuestro origen y el de esa orden llamada Sith. Os ha seguido muy de cerca.-Dijo Hurk.

-Ven con nosotros.-Dijo Hikari.-Una gran aventura nos aguarda.

-Interesante vuetra oferta suena. Pero aquí permanecer debo. ¿Acaso al causante de esto conocéis?

Al oir voces desconocidas en los aposentos de Yoda, Windu entró.

-Maestro Yoda, ¿con quién habla? ¿Quiénes son ellos?-Al ver la espada de Hurk, Windu sacó su sable láser y llamo a los demás miembros del consejo, los cuales llegaron al momento.

-¡Intrusos! ¡Capturadlos! Seguro que están con los Sith.

-Deteneos.-Dijo Yoda.- Decidme, el causante de esto... ¿quién es?

-Drago. Usa la Oscuridad para destruir Universos. Necesitamos su ayuda y la de más guerreros para detenerlo.

-Bien, iré con vosotros. Esperaré a que todos los Jedis estén reunidos para ir juntos y acabar con Drago.

-No, maestro Yoda. Sólo le necesitamos a usted y a su inmensa sabiduria y experiencia.-Dijo Hurk.

-¡No me fio de ellos!-Dijo Windu, el cual fue a atacar a Hikari. Pero esta lo dejó inconsciente usando el poder de su anillo.

-¡Maestro Windu!

-Tranquilos. No está muerto. Está inconsciente. En media hora despertará.-Dijo Hikari.

-Con vosotros iré. Veo en vosotros bondad.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Maestro Yoda.

Hikari y Hurk se fueron con Yoda.

-Que la fuerza le acompañe, maestro Yoda.-Dijo uno de los Jedis.

Hikari y Hurk regresaron a Sharack para dejar a Yoda e ir al siguiente Universo para reclutar al siguiente guerrero.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra 616.**_

La ciudad de Nueva York. Esta ciudad, al igual que otras, existen también en otros Universos. Pero esta se diferencia del resto. En ella estan la Torre de las 4 Libertades y la Mansión de los Vengadores, los héroes más grandes de ese Universo, como edificios emblemáticos.

Spider-Man iba por esa ciudad cuando escuchó a una pareja gritar. Unos atracadores armados con cuchillos los estaban amenazando.

-¡Ah! Y yo que pensaba que hoy sería un día tranquilo. Que iluso eres a veces, Parker.

-Dame la pasta o te hago una cara nueva.-Dijo uno de los atracadores. En ese momento, una telaraña le arrebata el cuchillo.-¡El arácnido!

-Menudos sinverguenzas. ¿Acaso no veis que la parejita quiere privacidad?-Spider-Man disparó sus telarañas y atrapó a los criminales. Luego los dejó colgando de un árbol.

-Ya podéis estar tranquilos, los problemas ya han terminado.-Spider-Man se acercó a la pareja, pero estos empezaron a huir. Pero no huian por Spider-Man. Huian porque detrás de él había un hombre enorme y musculoso vestido de rinoceronte.

-¡Mi sentido arácnido!-Peter se giró.-¡Rhino!

-Así es, araña. Y hoy acabaré conti...-Rhino desapareció del lugar, dejando confuso a Spider-Man.

-Vaya... Pues muchas ganas de acabar conmigo no tenía si se ha ido tan rápido.

Rhino, al igual que Takeru y otras personas más, fue teletransportado a otro Universo.

-...go. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-Rhino golpeó a un edificio amarillo con forma de cúpula. En el ponía Capsule Corp.-¿Capsule Corp? ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¡ARGH!

Rhino fue atacado por un tipo con el pelo de punta.

-Destroza mi casa y te las verás conmigo, insecto.

-Vegeta, ¿quién es ese?-Preguntó una mujer que iba con un niño con el mismo pelo que su madre.

-No lo sé, Bulma. La primera vez que lo veo.

Rhino se reincorporó. Miró a Vegeta. Parecía un enano, pero su golpe fue muy fuerte. No quería reconocerlo, pero sabía que no podría con él. Se giró y vio a Bulma y al pequeño Trunks junto a ella.

-"Jejeje, usaré a ese crio como escudo para salir de aquí."

Rhino se lanzó contra Trunks con la intención de agarrarlo, pero no contaba con que el muchacho era casi tan fuerte como su padre. Trunks le dio una fuerte patada al fornido criminal y lo dejó K.O.

-Que decepción.-Dijo Trunks.-Parecía fuerte, pero ha caído de un golpe.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra DF**_

En el barrio de Shibuya, una chica llamada Izumi Orimoto recibió un mensaje muy extraño en su movil.

-Que mensaje más raro. No parece que sea cosa de OfaniMon.- Izumi vio una luz en el cielo.- ¿Eh? Esa luz... Me está llamando. Vuela muy rápido, pero yo también puedo volar. Es una suerte que decidieramos quedarnos los espíritus digitales tras la amenaza de QuartzMon. Izumi no podrá volar pero FairyMon sí. ¡Spirit Evolution! ¡FairyMon!

Izumi se convirtió en un digimon hada y voló siguiendo la luz. Pero esta todavía es más rápida que FairyMon.

-Muy bien. ¡Slide Evolution! ¡ShutuMon!

Ahora sí, ShutuMon ya volaba a gran velocidad y alcanzó a la luz. ShutuMon aterrizó en una torre muy alta del Tokio de su Universo.

-No es bueno que la gente me vea con este aspecto, podrían asustarse. Además, la presencia de digimons afecta a este mundo. Volveré a mi forma de Izumi.

ShutuMon volvió a convertirse en Izumi.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Izumi no recibió respuesta. Empezó a caminar por el tejado de la torre. Desde lo alto de la torre, vio la estación de tren en la que comenzó su aventura en el Mundo Digital.

-Que melancólico. Todavía recuerdo aquel día.

En ese momento, aparece Hikari y Junk Hurk.

-¿Hikari? ¿Qué haces en este Universo? ¿Otro digimon similar a QuartzMon está atacando algún mundo?

-No. Es algo peor. Izumi, te necesito a ti y a FairyMon. ¡IVen conmigo inmediatamente!

Hikari agarró a Izumi y desaparecieron de ese Universo.

Por otro lado de Shibuya, Takuya, Junpei, Kouji, Koichi y Tomoki se habían reunido para hablar entre ellos. Hablaban de su vida tras la experiencia con los digimons. Y les preocupaba que Izumi no apareciera.

-Es raro. Izumi siempre suele ser puntual.-Dijo Junpei.

-Es verdad. Ella es la más responsable de todos.-Dijo Tomoki.

En ese momento, varias explosiones ocurrieron en la ciudad.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé. Evolucionemos y vayamos a ver.-Dijo Kouji.

Los cinco niños evolucionaron y se dirigieron al lugar de las explosiones. Los causantes eran dos jovenes. Un chico de pelo largo moreno, un pañuelo rojo al cuello, camiseta negra y pantalon tejano. Su compañera era rubia e iba vestida con ropa tejana. Los dos tenían en sus ropas los emblemas de la Red Ribbon. Ambos generaban ataques de energía que destruían los edificios. La gente huía asustada.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Mira como corren, A-17.

-Sí. No sé donde estaremos. Pero podemos volver a divertirnos destruyendo y matando gente.-Dijo el androide mientras hacía saltar por los aires una casa.

-Aunque pensé que ese imbecil de Trunks nos mató a mí y a ti y acabamos en el Infierno.

-¡Qué más dará! Aprovechemos que estamos otra vez vivo y destruyamos todo lo que veamos. Y si por el camino vemos a Trunk, acabaremos con él. Pagará caro el habernos humillado.

En ese momento, aparecieron ante los androides AgniMon, WolfMon, ChackMon, BlitzMon y LöweMon.

-¡Detened esta locura! ¿Por qué asesinais a tanta gente y causáis tanta destrucción?-Dijo AgniMon.

-Debería daros vergüenza.-Dijo WolfMon.

-No nos molestéis, basura.-Dijo A-18.

-No seas tan brusca, A-18. ¿Queréis saber por qué destruimos y matamos? Simple. Para pasar el rato.-Dijo A-17 con cara siniestra. Los Niños elegidos estaban llenos de ira.

Los Guerreros Legendarios atacaron a los androides. Estos recibieron los ataques, pero no consiguieron hacerles ningún rasguño. A-18 los atacó y los dejó malheridos.

-¿Ya está? ¿Así de débiles son los héroes de esta ciudad? Patético, ¿no crees, A-17?

-Así es. Esperaba un reto mayor. Puedes acabar con ellos si quieres.

-Con mucho gusto.-A-18 empezó a crear una esfera de energía.

-¡Rayos! ¡Una chica sexy va a acabar conmigo!-Dijo BlitMon.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?-Dijo WolfMon. En ese momento, el Guerrero de la Luz desapareció. A continuación desaparecieron ChackMon, LöweMon y BlitzMon. Sólo quedó AgniMon.

-Tonto. Tenías que haber escapado con ellos.-A-18 disparó la bola de energía. AgniMon cerró los ojos para no ver su final. Una gran explosión destruyó la zona. No quedó rastro de AgniMon. Los androides no paraban de reir a carcajadas.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra SMA.**_

Era un día tranquilo. El Sol brillaba y las parejas salían a disfrutar del buen tiempo. Hace poco, esa Tierra fue atacada por una villana llamada Sailor Galaxia. Aunque en realidad, fue manipulada por un ente llamado Caos para que hiciera esas cosas terribles. Por suerte, una heroína llamada Sailor Moon la libró de su malvada influencia y salvó toda la Via Láctea. Ahora, en el Templo Hikawa, Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino y Mamoru Chiba, o como son más conocidos en ese Universo, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus y Tuxedo Kamen celebraban que habían derrotado a su peor enemigo.

-¡Aaah! Hace un día precioso. En cuanto acabemos con la celebración, saldré a fuera y buscaré a un novio.-Dijo Minako.

-Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo.-Dijo Makoto.

-Es verdad. Lo más importante es estudiar. Si no estudias, no podrás crear tu futuro.-Dijo Ami. Todas se quedaron heladas. Rei se giró y vio a Usagi triste.

-¿Porqué estás triste? ¡Anímate!

-Lo intento pero...

-Piensas en Seiya, ¿verdad?

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Eres un libro abierto. Yo tambien estoy triste por su marcha. Pero ella y las Starlights tenían que regresar a su planeta. Ya que ese es su hogar.-Rei miró a la mesa y vio que no había bebida.-¡Vaya! Ya no queda más. Voy a la cocina a por más.

Rei salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina. Por el camino pensaba en algo.

-"Noto una distorsión. Un aura maligna que nos va a invadir dentro de poco. Y parece más grande que Galaxia."

Cuando entró vio a Hikari y a Junk Hurk. No pudo evitar dar un grito.

-¡AAAAH! ¿Quienes sois vosotros?

-Rei Hino. Sailor Mars. Te necesitamos. Ven conmigo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre en clave?

-Me llamo Hikari Yagami. Él es Junk Hurk y te necesitamos.

-Entonces, déjame llamar al resto de las Sailors.

-No Rei. Sólo a ti te queremos. Transformate.

-Vale. ¡Mars Crystal Power! ¡Make Up!

Rei se transformó en Sailor Mars.

-Ven conmigo. Todas tus dudas se aclararan.

-No detecto ningún aura maligna en vosotros dos. Confio en ti, adelante. Pero, ¿cómo llegaremos al lugar al que queremos ir? ¿Con una alfombra mágica? ¿O diciendo Abracadabra?

Hikari sonrió ante ese comentario.

-Toma mi mano, Sailor Mars.

Mars cogió la mano de Hikari y los tres desaparecieron.

Usagi fue a la cocina.

-Oye, Rei. Estás tradando mucho... ¿EH? No está...

En ese momento se escuchan gritos procedente de la ciudad. Las chicas y Tuxedo Kamen fueron a la ciudad a ver que pasaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué son esas cosas?-Dijo Sailor Moon asqueada.

Juuban estaba siendo atacada por hordas de NumeMons, que no dejaban de arrojar exrementos a la gente y a las tiendas. En ese momento, los NumeMons vieron a las Sailors. Los ojos de los digimons se volvieron corazones.

-¡Hola preciosas! ¿Queréis dar un voltio por la ciudad?

-¡AAAAAH! ¡Son repugnantes!-Dijo Venus, que en ese momento desapareció.

-¡Venus!

-Vaya... Una de las preciosas se ha ido. Pero ahí tenemos otra. Pero tiene aspecto de malvada.

Las Sailors y Tuxedo Kamen se giraron hacia donde miraban los NumeMons. Allí estaba Tala, una poderosa hechicera de New Earth.

-¿Dónde estaré? ¿Tendrá esto algo que ver con esa vibración que noté hace un rato?

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Jupiter.

-Menudas pintas. Yo soy Tala, reina de una porción del Infierno. Y en este mismo Universo desataré el apocalipsis.

-No te dejaremos. En nombre de Luna te castigaremos.

-¡Qué monas! Detenedme si podéis.

Las Sailors y Tala lucharon entre ellas por el destino de ese Universo. Los NumeMons las animaban a ambas.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra GN**_

Hogar de gigantescos super robots que salvaron la Tierra de villanos como el Doctor Hell, Mikene o el Rey Vega. Anochecía en la ciudad de Atami. Es una noche tranquila para la mayoría de la gente, pero paara otros no. La policía estaba ante un banco, unos atracadores que estaban robando un banco en Tierra-Z aparecieron en un banco de esta tierra. El edificio estaba rodeado por la policía.

-¿Cuantos hay?-Decía un detective que bajaba de su coche.

-Hemos contado cuatro. ¡Y tienen un rehén!

-Calma. Voy a intentar hablar con ellos.-El detectivee cogió un megáfono.-Soy el detective Ankokuji. No hay razón para la violencia. Por favor liberad a su rehén y hablaremos.

Uno de los atracadores habló.

-Ahórrate el discurso, Poli. Si dejamos a la chica irse, no coseréis a tiros. Así que de eso nada. Queremos un helicóptero en quince minutos. Con el depósito lleno. También queremos dinero. Cien o doscientos Zennys.

Este comentario confundió a Ankokuji.

-¿Zenny? ¿Qué moneda es esa?

-Esperemos que Satan no aparezca.-Dijo uno de los atracadores.

Uno de los atracadores que miraba por la ventana estaba asustado.

-Jefe, jefe. ¡Mira eso!

-¡Un robot gigante! No sabía que habían construido uno.

El piloto del mecha bajó y encaró a los delincuentes.

-Que estúpidos. Mira que no reconocer al gran Kouji Kabuto y a su Mazinger.

Uno de los atracadores, aun asustado por la presencia del robot gigante, disparó, pero falló ya que le temblaba el pulso.

-Vaya. Veo que jugáis duro. Lleváis unos pistolones muy grandes. Os creeis machotes. Pues os voy a enseñar algo realmente masculino. Lucharé con vosotros con mis puños.

Kouji empezó a dar patadas y puñetazos a los atracadores, dejándolos inconscientes.

-¿Estás bien, señorita?

-Cr-creo que sí. ¡Me has salvado! ¡Kouji Kabuto!

-Es mi trabajo... creo. Estoy acostumbrado a derribar robots gigantes, no matones armados. Ahora, a esperar que la policía recoja la basura.

-Kouji Kabuto. Mazinger Z. Venid conmigo.

-¿Quién eres? Acepto si dices "por favor"

-Soy Hikari Yagami, Kouji. Y te necesito.

-Sólo una cosa... ¿De donde infiernos vienes?

-Tus preguntas serán contestadas más tarde. Por favor, ven conmigo.

-"Ya veo que no aceptará un no por respuesta."-Pensaba Kouji.-¿Por qué no? Igualmente no ponían nada bueno en la tele.

_**#######**_

_**Universo Carmesí.**_

Hikari y Hurk buscaban a la siguiente persona de su lista.

-¿Dónde está Lina Inverse?

-Troby se enfadará si no la encontramos a tiempo.-Dijo Hurk.-Y no tendremos excusa si fracasamos.

En ese momento, Hikari y Junk Hurk se vieron rodeados de Drakzes.

-¡Grrrar! El amo Drago nos ha pedido que no os dejemos cumplir vuestra misión con éxito.

-TailMon, ¿lista?

-Sí.

-No. Ya me encargó yo de ellos.

Junk Hurk desenvainó su espada y empezó a luchar contra los Drakzes. Los Drakzes eran duros, pero Hurk había luchado contra seres más peligrosos que ellos. Con movimientos rápidos de su espada, Hurk acabó con los esbirros de Drago.

-Listo. Ya podemos ir a por Lina Inverse.

En un pequeño pueblo de Saillune, Lina Inverse y su compañero Gourry Gabriev luchaban contra unos bandidos.

-¿Por qué nos atacais? No hemos hecho nada malo. Al menos hoy.

-Lo siento. Pero me llevo todo vuestro botín.-Lina fue a la ceva donde guardaban su tesoro. Se llevó una decepción. No había nada que tuviera valor para ella.- Vaya birria de ladrones. si robáis todas estas tonterías, no llegaréis muy lejos.

En ese momento aparecieron Hikari y Junk Hurk.

-Lina Inverse, te necesitamos.

-Yo no hago trabajos gratis.

-Se te recompensará.-Dijo Hurk.-Troby te dará aquello que más desees.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Lina mientras pensaba.-"Me uniré a ellos. Quizás sepan de donde procede esa abundante energía oscura que noté hace un rato."

-Espérame Lina.

Hikari, Hurk y Lina se fueron. Gourry se quedó solo.

-Bueno. Pues dormiré hasta que regrese.

_**#######**_

_**New Earth**_

Sailor Venus apareció en Smallville.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? Estoy en un pueblo de campo. Pero no parece Japón.

Sailor Venus miró al cielo, y vio a un chico volando con su perro.

-¿Eh? ¿Un perro que vuela? No es lo más raro que he visto...-Venus decidió llamar a ese chico.-¡Oye! ¡Aquí abajo!

El chico bajó acompañado de su perro.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y esas pintas? ¿Acaso eres una nueva heroína?-Dijo el chico.

-¿Nueva? Oye chico, ¿nunca has oído hablar de Sailor Venus?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sailor V?

El chico volvió a negar la cabeza.

-¿Sailor Moon?

Venus recibió otra vez la misma respuesta.

-¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA PESADA ES ESTA?!

-¡Uaaah! Cálmate. No tienes de que preocuparte. Aquí está SuperBoy para ayudarte en lo que te haga falta.

-¿SuperBoy?-Venus lo miró de arriba a abajo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿No me digas que no sabías de mí?

-Si hubiese sabido de ti, no viviría en Japón, guapo.

-¿Perdón?

-¡AH! Nada, nada. No he oído hablar de ti. No.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Edificios aparecen y desaparecen. La gente desaparece y aparecen personas que no había vissto en mi vida. Debo regresar a casa. Debo averiguar si Ma está bien. ¡Vamos Krypto!

-¡Woof!

-¡Espera! No me dejes aquí sola.

-De acuerdo.-SuperBoy agarró a Venus de la cintura y salieron volando. La Sailor se puso roja como un tomate.-¿Estás bien? Te sale sangre de la nariz.

-Será la presión. Hay una pregunta importante que debo hacerte.

-¿Sobre los sucesos extraños? Adelante, pero dudo que pueda responderte a algo.

-¿Tienes novia?-Esto alarmó a SuperBoy, el cual se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡Oye! Acabas de conocerme en medio de este jaleo, ¿y es lo único que se te ocurre preguntar?

-Sí. Ahora respóndeme.

-Pues ya no. Salía con una heroína llamada Wonder Girl. Pero tuvimos que dejarlo. Ahora estoy soltero.

Al oír "soltero" Venus empezó a sonreir como una tonta.

-"¡Perfecto! El chico perfecto. ¡Y PARA MÍ SOLITA! Ahora me haré la tonta y le daré un pequeño besito. ¡Que mala eres, Venus! ¡Jiijijiji!"

Venus cerró los ojos e iba a darle un beso al joven de acero. Pero notó un lametón en la boca. Venus abrió los ojos, y vio a Krypto delante de ella.

-¡PUAJ!

-¡Oh! Me olvidaba. Este es mi mejor amigo. Se llama Krypto.

-¡WOOF!

-Je... Je... ¡Hola perrito! "Me has chafado el plan, chucho."

A lo lejos, un misterioso ser miraba a la pareja.

-Ju, ju. Este mundo está lleno de gente poderosa... ¡Jejejeje!

_**#######**_

_**Tierra 616.**_

Hikari y Hurk aparecieron en uno de los callejones de Nueva York. Allí, vieron que la ciudad no paraba de cambiar.

-Rápido, Hikari. Busca al siguiente guerrero.

-Vale. Lo tengo. El anillo me indica que está aquí.

Una gran energía empezó a generarse ante ellos. Un ser que asustaría a cualquiera apareció ante ellos.

-Hemos venido a...

-Por mí. Ya lo sé. He leído vuestras mentes. Me niego. Onslaught no trabaja para nadie. Además, debo vengarme de todos los héroes de este Universo.

-Pero debemos dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias y colaborar.-Dijo Hikari.

-¡Cállate mocosa!-Onslaught generó una onda psíquica que lanzó contra Hikari. Junk Hurk agarró a la chica y la salvó.

-¿Es qué acaso no te importa tu propio bienestar? Si el Omniverso muere, tú morirás con él. Y no podrás vengarte de ellos.

-Je. Sabes usar bien las palabras, escudero. Me has convencido. Llevadme ante ese Troby. Y me encargaré personalmente de ese Drago.

-Bien. Pero antes, debo encontrar a otra persona en este Universo.

Hikari, Hurk y Onslaught fueron a por otra persona en ese mismo Universo.

En ese Universo, los cambios no sólo se limitaban a Nueva York. Por todas partes, gente y edificios aparecían y desaparecían. El Monte Rushmore, monumento emblemático de los Estados Unidos, desapareció, y en su lugar apareció una montaña similar pero con cinco caras.

-Aquí Lois Lane informando. El Monte Rushmore ha sufrido un cambio radical. No sólo ha aparecido una cara de una mujer que no logramos identificar, sino que las cara de los presidentes han cambiado a otras que tampoco logramos identificar. Aún no sabemos si es una broma o un acto vandálico.

En ese momento, un hombre con pelo verde y en forma de cresta apareció detrás de Lois.

-Oye, ¿con quién hablas?

-Disculpame, pero estamos en directo. No puedes venir y hablar como si nada. ¿Qué pensará la gente que vea esto?

-Espera, ¿con este extraño aparato nos pueden ver?

-Esto... sí.

-¡Oh! Pues voy a lanzar un mensaje. ¡Luffy-sempai! ¡Te admiro! ¡Yo soy Bartolomeo, tu mejor fan! ¡Tú serás el Rey Pirata! ¡Lo sé! ¡Estás bendecido por los dioses!

Lois se quedó asombrada ante la actuación del pirata. Un grupo de turistas se acercó a Lois.

-¡Vaya! ¿Es usted periodista?

-Sí. Soy Lois Lane de Metropolis. ¿No habéis oido hablar de mí?

-¿Metrópolis? ¿Y dónde está eso?

-A lo mejor habla de Nueva York. De donde son Spider-Man y los Cuatro Fantásticos.

-Me parece que hoy me he topado con los locos del planeta.-Dijo Lois.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-OP**_

Boa Hancock, Shichibukai y princesa Serpiente de la isla Amazon Lily, situada en el Calm Belt, volvía de un viaje.

-Mirad. La emperatriz ya ha vuelto.

Todas las amazonas recibieron a Hancock con gritos de alegría. Hancock, que se dirigía a su palacio, pensaba en la persona que más amaba.

-"¡Luffy! Ojalá llegue pronto el día en el que volvamos a vernos."

-Boa Hancock. Te necesitamos.

Hikari y Hurk aparecieron ante Hancock.

-¿Eh? ¿Un hombre? Tú presencia no está permitida aquí. ¡Largo!

-Sé que esta isla es exclusiva para mujeres. Pero te necesitamos para derrotar un gran mal.

-Hombre. Has cometido una osadía. ¡Y pagarás por ello! ¡Slave Arrow!

Hancock usó su habilidad de Fruta del Diablo para atacar a Hurk, pero este consiguió escapar de las flechas.

-Eres ágil. ¡Perfume Femur!

Hancock empezó a dar patadas a Hurk, este saltaba para esquivar a la emperatriz Kuja.

-No me queda más remedio. Tendré que traerlo aquí en lugar de ir a por él.-Dijo Hikari. Un brillo aparecio en la sala. Esa luz se convirtió en alguien.

-¿Eh? ¡Luffy!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hago aquí? Yo estaba en Dressrosa luchando junto a Law contra Mingo.

-¿Luffy? ¿Has venido a por mí?

-¿Hancock? ¿Qué ocurre? Y ya te he dicho que no me quiero casar contigo.

-Boa Hancock. Monkey D Luffy. Os necesitamos.

-Vale. Os ayudaré.-Dijo Luffy.

-Yo iré con Luffy contigo. Aunque sea al fin del mundo.

Junk Hurk miró atónito el cambio de humor de Hancock. Luffy, Hancock, Hikari y Hurk partieron a por el próximo héroe.

Pero no imginaron que en ese momento, una luz cubrió a toda Amazon Lily y la envió otro Universo. Amazon Lily estaba ahora frente a Themiscyra, hogar de las amaonas de New Earth. Wonder Woman veia desde su isla la nueva isla que ahora tenían enfrente.

-¡Gran Hera! ¿Qué le ocurre a la Tierra?

_**#######**_

En Sharack, Troby miraba a Hikari realizar sus misiones desde una pantalla.

-Regresa pronto. Drago no me dejará mucho tiempo para hacer planes. Otra Tierra ha muerto. Y con ella algunos héroes que necesitaba. Trae a los guerreros que faltan rápido. Sabía que hacía bien en pedirle a Muerte que te reclutará. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, pequeña.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra PR**_

Esta Tierra era objetivo de diversas invasiones alienigenas o demoniacas. La última fue una invasión por parte de la Armada, liderada por el emperador Mavro. Pero los héroes de este planeta y otros Universos se unieron para detenerlo.

Era de noche. En una escuela de Harwood, un chico con camisa plateada y que iba sin pantalones imitaba a Tom Cruise en la película Risking Business. Aprovechaba para hacer esa danza ya que no había nadie en la escuela que él usaba como hogar. En ese momento, Hikari y Hurk parecieron ante él.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Se supone que no tendría que haber nadie a estas horas!

-Orion, Ranger Plateado. Te necesitamos.

-Pero antes, ¿qué haces así?

Orion se tapaba para que Hikari no le viera.

-Verás, es que el otro día vi una película antigua de este planeta... y me gustó la danza. Por eso la bailó cada vez que estoy solo.

-De acuerdo... Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-De acuerdo.

Orion cogió de la mano a Hikari. Esta usó su nuevo poder para transformar a Orion en el ranger plateado. Los tres salieron de ese universo.

En ese momento, Harwood fue atacado por bestias mecánicas gigantes dirigidas por un hombre verdoso que en lugar de tener piernas tenía el cuerpo de un tigre vivo.

-Adelante. Conquistad la Tierra para el Imperio Mykene. Yo, el duque Gorgon os llevaré a la victoria.

El MegaZord legendario apareció para hacer frente a la invasión.

-¿Alguna señal de Orion?-Dijo Troy, el ranger rojo.

-No. No responde.-Dijo Jake, el ranger verde.

-Pues tendremos que defender la Tierra sin su ayuda.

_**#######**_

_**New Earth.**_

Superman volaba por Metrópolis. Buscaba a Lois y a Jimmy, los cuales desaparecieron cuando una luz dorada los cubrió.

-Ya está pasando otra vez. Esto es similar a aquella vez que este Universo y el de Hulk estaban a punto de fusionarse. Sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarme. Es hora de pedir ayuda a Access.

En ese momento, unas explosiones llamaron la atención de Superman.

Los causantes eran Raditz, el hermano de Goku, y Nappa. Estaban comenzando la conquista de la Tierra.

-Conquistaremos este planeta y se lo venderemos al mejor postor. Y luego buscaremos a Vegeta.

-Olvídate de Vegeta. Esa rata asquerosa no merece que trabajemos para él. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Ahora Vegeta se ha unido al traidor de tu hermano pequeño. Lo que ganemos de este planeta será para nosotros. Y después mataremos a los traidores.

Superman aterrizó ante ellos.

-Debo pediros que dejéis de destruir la ciudad.

Nappa levantó dos dedos de su mano y la zona estalló.

-¡Jajajajaja! Eso para que aprendas, insecto. Vámonos Raditz. Tenemos un planeta que conquistar.

-Sí.

-Veo que no os detendréis por las buenas.-Superman apareció volando en el cielo.

-¿Eh? ¡No es posible!

-Ya me encargo yo de él, Nappa.

Raditz voló e intentó darle varios puñetazos y patadas a Superman. Pero el héroe era demasiado rápido para el Saiyan. Superman le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y lo dejó noqueado. Nappa voló a gran velocidad, pero Superman lo dejó noqueado a él también.

-Bien. Ahora os llevaré a Belle Re... ¡¿Qué?!-Nappa y Raditz desaparecieron.-Algo raro está pasando aquí. Debo contactar con la Liga.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-Z.**_

Goku se encontraba entrenando con su hijo Goten. Estaban preparandose para posibles amenazas como Buu o Beerus.

-Vale Goten. Por hoy hemos terminado.

-¡Al fin! Ahora iré a jugar a casa de Trunks.

-De eso nada. Tu madre me ha dicho que después del entrenamiento, vayamos directos a casa.

Padre e hijo fueron a su casa. Pero al abrir la puerta de su casa, se encontraron algo que les sorprendió.

-¿Chichi? Te veo más mayor que hace una hora...

-Gohan y Videl están muy cambiados. ¿Y quién es esa chica?

-¡Abuelo!-La chica se abrazó a Goten.

-Espera Pan. Ese no es el abuelo.

-¿Qué dices, papá? Es el abuelo Goku. Que fue encogido por culpa de las Esferas de la estrella negra. Pero... ¿Quién es este hombre que se parece al abuelo pero en adulto?

-¿Gohan es tu padre? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

En ese momento, llegó un joven a la casa.

-Ya he llegado, mamá.-El joven miró a Goten.-¿Eh? ¿Qué hace mi yo niño aquí?

Goku y Goten no sabían que habían viajado a otro Universo de su Multiverso. Y a la vez, viajaron en el tiempo y acabaron en un futuro posible.

En ese mismo Universo, llamado Tierra Gt, el Goku de esa Tierra viajaba encima del Dragón Shenron a un lugar desconocido. El Dragón se paró en ese momento.

-¿Qué ocurre, Shenron?

-Mira allí, Son Goku.

El chico miró y vio a Hikari y a Hurk flotando en el aire.

-Son Goku de Tierra-GT. Te necesitamos. Un gran mal se acerca.

Hikari está reclutando a varios héroes por todo el Multiverso. ¿Podrán los héroes acabar con Drago?

_**Continuará...**_

_**Nota: **_¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? Debo deciros que este fic será mensual. Así que nos vemos dentro de un mes.

_**Saludos.**_


	2. Es hora de entrar en acción

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

**Sólo me queda aclara esto:**

**-Drago y los Drakzes son personajes de Dragon Oscuro/Espectral.**

**-Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**

**-Junk Hurk y Troby son personajes de Ocnarf.**

_**-La Bestia es obra de Sicario Heart.**_

**-Subaru Ikari, el ser misterioso y la misteriosa mujer son obra mía. En el capítulo anterior puse Hikari. Me equivoque. Es Subaru Ikari. Perdón por el error.**

**AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso. **

(-)

_**Capítulo 2: Es hora de entrar en acción. El Monstruo del Mal. **_

_**Tierra-Z. Puerta al Otro Mundo. En el momento en el que comenó toda esta crisis.**_

Un ogro iba corriendo. Iba a informarle de algo importante a su jefe, el Juez Enma.

-¡JUEZ ENMA! ¡JUEZ ENMA!

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué viene todo este jaleo?

-¡LOS MUERTOS ESTÁN DESAPARECIENDO! ¡No sólo los del Cielo! ¡También los del Infierno y aquellos que flotan perdidos en el Limbo!

-¡¿CÓMO DICE?! Seguro que es obra de algún ser como Janemba...

-No, mi querido Juez Enma. No es obra de Janemba.-Enma y el ogro se giraron hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz. Era Muerte, la Entidad que convirtió a Hikari en la Luz de la Oscuridad.- La culpa es de una inestabilidad en el Nexo del Omniverso. El problema de la resurreción de los muertos no solo ocurre en este Universo. También está ocurriendo en otros Universos. He hablado con Koenma y con los dioses Plutón de varios Universos. Ambos me han dicho que los muertos de sus Universos están volviendo a la vida.

-¿Volviendo a la vida? ¡Pero eso es terrible! En este Universo habían seres como Cell y Freezer, capaces de destruir Sistemas Solares.

-Cell y Freezer no son problemas graves. En otros Infiernos habían villanos más peligrosos que esos. Pero no debe preocuparse, mi buen amigo. El Maestro Troby, guardián del Omniverso ha comenzado a elaborar un plan para solucionar esta crisis. Debo darme prisa, ahora mismo Drago está destruyendo un Universo y puede que el próximo que decida destruir sea aquel en el que vive mi ángel de la Luz.

Mientras Muerte y Enma hablaban, un ser misterioso estaba en el Infierno de Tierra-Z. Se dirigía a una sala especial donde estaba encerrado el mal. El ser destruyó la Puerta y de ahí salió un ser que una vez casi destruye el Universo-Z.

-**Ahora debo ir a liberar a un Mal Legendario en el Universo-RPM. La Oscuridad cae sobre el Omniverso. Y todos se arrodillarán ante mí... o moriran...**

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-SMA**_

Las Sailor seguían luchando contra la temible Tala. Sailor Jupiter desapareció en medio de la batalla. En su lugar, apareció BlitzMon, el cual no dudó en ayudar a esas chicas guapas en la batalla contra la hechicera infernal.

En ese mismo Universo, en el Polo Norte.

Allí están las ruinas de lo que era una vez la base del Reino Oscuro. Un hombre estaba atrapado en un cristal. Por culpa de estos desastres y la repentina aparición de Hikari para reclutar a Sailor Mars, el hombre fue liberado de su eterna prisión. Este hombre era Jadeite, uno de los cuatro generales de la Reina Beryl.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué está todo destruido? ¿Y la Reina Beryl? Será mejor que vaya a investigar...

Jadeite se disponía a abandonar las Ruinas y descubrir cuanto había cambiado el mundo en su ausencia, pero una luz dorada lo cubrió y lo teletransportó a otro Universo.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-N.**_

En Konoha, todos sus habitantes estaban asombrados. El Monte con la cara de los 6 Hokages había desaparecido. La cara del nuevo Hokage seguía ahí, pero la de los Hokages anteriores había sido cambiada por un Monte con las caras de George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt y Abraham Lincoln. La cara de Tsunade desapareció. La gente se pensaba que era una clase de broma pesada. Otros se preguntaban de quienes eran esas caras.

Jadeite apareció en el cielo. Aterrizó enseguida, ya que estaba exhausto. Su última batalla contra Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars casi acaba con él.

-"Debo buscar energía... Casí no puedo caminar... ¡El castigo del sueño eterno es agotador! ¡Malditas seais, Sailors de la Luna Plateada!"

Jadeite vio a lo lejos a una chica de pelo azulado y ojos cuyas pupilas eran totalmente blancas.

-"¡Bien! Esa chica me viene de maravilla."

Jadeite iba a robarle toda la energía a esa chica, cuando un chico rubio que llevaba ropas naranjas y su mano derecha envendada le atacó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Deja a Hinata en paz! ¡Seguro que eres tú el gamberro que ha destrozado el monumento a los Hokages!

-"¡Naruto me ha salvado!"-Pensaba Hinata sonrojada.

-¿Hokage? ¡No sé de qué me hablas, mocoso! ¡Ahora muere!- Jadeite se lanzó contra Naruto. Los dos empezaron a luchar.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-MG.**_

En ese Universo se estaba llevando a cabo una competición para saber quién podía comer más. Este año, Homer tendría competencia, ya que en el concurso participaban Mr. Buu y Pac-Man.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-GT**_

Hikari y Hurk estaban frente a Shenron y a Goku.

-¿Me necesitais? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Un ser diabólico llamado Drago está amenazando el orden natural de las cosas y está provocando alteraciones en el Omniverso.-Dijo Hurk.-Es necesaria tu ayuda.

-No puedo. He acordado irme con Shenron. Podeis ir a mi casa y reclutar a Gohan. O a Vegeta. Seguro que está encantado de luchar contra alguien.

-No. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Siempre podemos ir a por Goku de Tierra-Z.

-¿Tierra-Z?-Preguntó Goku.-¿Hay otro Goku?

-Sí. ¿Recuerdas a Tapion? Cuando regresó al pasado usando la máquina del tiempo que Bulma creó, la linea temporal de tu Universo volvió a dividirse. Tierra-Z nació de ese viaje. En esa Tierra, tú luchaste contra el Dios de la Destrucción Beerus y adquiriste una nueva forma, el Super Saiyan God. Una transformación igual de poderosa que el Super Saiyan 4 pero que consume energía rápidamente. Y según las visiones del maestro Troby, ese Goku volverá a luchar contra un Freezer resucitado por dos de sus esbirros. Eso ocurrirá si antes detenemos a Drago.

-Ya veo... Por eso quereis a este Goku. El Super Saiyan 4 no tiene problemas con el tiempo. Y no gasta energía al estar transformado.

-Así es, Hikari.

-Si es por el bien del Omniverso... Ve Goku. Ayuda a esta gente.

-Gracias Shenron.

-Muchas gracias, Son Goku. Ahora vayamos a Sharack.

-Demonos prisa, Hikari. Uno de los héroes que necesitamos está luchando contra un villano de otro Universo. Si no le ayudamos, podemos perderle.

Hikari, Hurk y Goku se fueron a Sharack. El dragón Shenron se quedó en el cielo pensando.

-"Esperemos que Goku pueda vencer a Drago. Si este villano es capaz de provocar semejante crisis..."

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-G. Año 50 A.C.**_

En la Galia, lo que ahora conocemos como Francia, había un pueblo en el que vivían un pequeño grupo de irreductibles galos que combatían a la invasión romana. Ahora, los galos habían derrotado a una pequeña legión de romanos y los dos galos más valientes de la aldea, Asterix y Obelix, se disponían a cazar jabalíes.

-¡Vamos Asterix! ¡Hay un montón de Jabalies!

-Ten cuidado Obelix. Hoy los cielos están alterados. Es como si fueran a caernos en la cabeza.

-Ya empiezas a hablar como nuestro jefe Abraracurcix.

En ese momento, el rechoncho Obelix chocó con un árbol. El árbol se partió y cayó al suelo. El perro Ideafix empezó a llorar. Obelix también cayó al suelo. Cuando se levantó, vio a lo lejos una ciudad futurista.

-¿Estás bien, Obelix? Debes mirar por donde vas.

-Oye Asterix... ¿Esa ciudad no estaba ahí antes, verdad? Parece que los romanos han cambiado su estilo arquitectónico.

-¿Qué ciudad? Te has dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Ahí no hay nada.

En efecto, la ciudad futurista que Obelix divisó a lo lejos había desaparecido. Lo que Obelix no sabía es que esa ciudad no solo no era de su época. La ciudad era de otro Universo. Concretamente de...

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-R. 100 años en el futuro.**_

Esa Tierra es hogar de héroes llamados Maverick Hunters, reploids encargados de destruir a aquellos robots que rompían su programación original y amenazaban a los humanos. Tres robots llamados X, Axl y Zero eran los ases de esa organización. Llevaban años derrotando al líder de los Mavericks, Sigma. Pero hoy era diferente. Hoy luchaban contra una amenaza que no era de ese Universo.

X y Zero iban en sus motos dispuestos a neutralizar esa amenaza. Una extraña nave con forma de calavera amenazaba con encerrar Abel City en una botella. Axl se quedó defendiendo la base de los Maverick Hunters del ataque de unos robots con forma de esqueleto.

-¿Qué será esa cosa, Zero? ¿Crees que Sigma pueda estar detrás de esto?

-Es raro lo que voy a decirte, X. Pero creo que Sigma no tiene nada que ver con esto. Esto es algo nuevo.

X y Zero dieron un gran salto y se pusieron delante de la misteriosa nave. Zero hizo un agujero en la nave con su Z-Saber y por ahí entraron. Avanzaron por la nave hasta que se toparon con el dueño de la nave.

-¡Detén esta locura! ¡No dejaré que hagas daño a gente inocente!-Dijo X mientras apuntaba al misterioso ser con su X-Buster.

-Todo igual. En mi Universo y en este. Siempre debe aparecer alguien que se atreva a interponerse en mis planes.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Te manda Sigma?

-¿Sigma? No conozco a ningún Sigma. Brainiac no trabaja para nadie, chatarra. Koko.

-¿Koko?-Dijo X. Al instante, X y Zero furon rodeados por unos simios blancos de gran tamaño. A continuación, apareció una sonda gigantesca que estaba preparada para atacar.

-Tenemos otro de esos robots asesinos delante, X. Pero esa especie de babuinos... No parece que sean robots.

-Si es así... Debemos hacerles el menor daño posible.

-Habla por ti, X. Si un enemigo aparece ante mí, no dudaré en acabar con él. Sea lo que sea.

-¡Zero!

-Está bien... Lo haré por ti, compañero.

-Ya veo... Seguís la regla de no dañar a los seres vivos. Esto será una ventaja para mí. ¡Y vuestro fin!

Brainiac iba a ataca Zero, pero en ese momento, Hurk y Hikari aparecieron.

-¡Más molestias!

-¡Brainiac de New Earth! ¡Vuelve a tu mundo!

Hurk alzó sus brazos. Brainiac, su nave y sus sondas desaparecieron de Tierra-R. Zero apareció en el cuartel de los Maverick Hunters.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está X?

En ese momento, el grupo de jabalies que eran perseguidos por Obelix aparecieron.

-¿Jabalies? ¡Pero si están extintos! Sigma destruyó a la última manada cuando estampó la colonia espacial Eurasia contra la Tierra.

-¡Zero! ¿Dónde está X?

-No lo sé. Muchas cosas raras están pasando ultimamente...

Zero y Axl fueron a por los jabalies para llevarlos a una reserva, pero antes de que pudieran atraparlos, los jabalies desaparecieron en una luz dorada.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde han ido? ¿Quizás Alia sepa algo?-Dijo Axl. En ese momento, Alia, una de las operadora de los Maverick Hunters se puso en contacto con Zero y Axl.

-Olvidate de eso, Axl.-Dijo Alia, la operadora.- Tenemos serios problemas. El ordenador ha detectado una gran fuente de energía. Una ola de oscuridad avanza hacia la Tierra desde un luga que no puedo localiar. Esa energía... ¡Puede destruirnos a todos!

Hikari y Hurk se llevaro Sharack. Y ahora se disponían a ir a por su último recluta.

-Dime, Junk. ¿Como has enviado a Brainiac a su Universo?

-Fácil. Troby me enseñó ese truco. Se pueden aprender muchas cosas de ese viejo Guardián.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-FT**_

Esta Tierra, al igual que el Universo Carmesí, es hogar de hechiceros. El gremio Fairy Tail estaba luchando contra el Gremio Oscuro Tartaros, el cual deseaba eliminar la magia de ese mundo mediante "Face" para poder destruirlo con facilidad. El gremio Fairy Tail contaba con la ayuda de Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney, los Dragones Gemelos del Gremio Sabertooth. Estos dos magos habían derrotado a su antiguo maestro Jienma, que ahora era un demonio muy poderoso. Ambos asesinos de dragones de la Tercera Generación cayeron al suelo exhaustos. En ese momento, una luz curó a Rogue.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo me he curado tan rápido?

-Rogue Cheney. Necesitamos tu ayuda.-Hikari curó al Asesino de dragones de sombras con el anillo negro.

-¿Estás ciega? Estamos intentando detener a Tartaros. Estos locos planean acabar con toda la magia.

-El Omniverso se enfrenta a un mal peor que Mard Geer o el mismo Zeref.

A lo lejos, Mard Geer Tartarus, un Etherio del Gremio Tartaros, observaba a Hikari y a Hurk. Mard estaba luchando usando su forma real contra Natsu y Grey.

-"¿Un mal peor que yo o Zeref? ¡Interesante!"

Mard Geer voló hacia donde estaba Hikari, pero OfaniMon Modo Caído la defendió.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Hikari!

-¡Je! Sólo quiero interrogarla. ¡Je je!

Natsu apareció y golpeó a Mard.

-¡TU ENEMIGO SOY YO!

-¡Eres muy molesto, insecto!

-Está bien... Iré. Acabaré pronto con ese Drago y volveré para poder ayudar a Natsu.

Hikari y Hurk se llevaron a Rogue a Sharack.

En el cielo, dos dragones luchaban entre sí. Uno era Igneel, dragón de fuego y "padre" de Natsu Dragneel del gremio Fairy Tail. El otro era Acnologia, el dragón oscuro del apocalipsis y la criatura más fuerte de ese Universo.

-Tú también lo has notado... ¿Verdad, Igneel?-Dijo Acnologia.

-Sí. Algo ha alterado el orden natural de las cosas. Deberíamos dejar de luchar entre nosotros y unir fuerzas para detener este caos.

Acnologia iba a responder, pero una luz dorada lo hizo desaparecer. El dragón viajó a otro Universo. Ese Universo corría un grave peligro con Acnologia en él. El Universo en el que acabó era...

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-G.**_

Los problemas no habían terminado en esta Tierra. Una isla con una casa rosa apareció en las costas galas. Sus cinco habitantes, un anciano, un hombre bajito y de pelo negro, una mujer esbelta, rubia y atractiva, una niña pequeña y rubia y una tortuga de mar, salieron de la casa para ver el continente que había aparecido ante ellos. Krillin decidió volar e inspeccionar el continente.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?-Dijo A-18.

-No lo sé. Tengo mucho miedo. Dame un abrazo.-El Maestro Tortuga saltó hacia la androide, pero esta lo agarró y lo estampó contra la casa.

-¡VIEJO VERDE!

Krillin regresó inmediatamente.

-No vais a creer lo que he visto... Parece que hemos viajado en el espacio-tiempo. Estamos en una era antigua.

-¡Genial! ¡Estamos en una era sin tiendas de ropa! ¡Menudo aburrimiento!

-He probado a llamar a Bulma. El teléfono no coge línea.-Dijo el viejo maestro, el cual estaba malherido debido al ataque de A-18. En ese momento, alguien cayó del cielo enmedio de un brillo dorado.

-¿Quien será este chico?-Dijo Krillin, el cual sacó una judía mágica y se la dio al joven. El chico se curó instantaneamente y recuperó el sentido.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y esos locos...-El chico vio a A-18 y se puso a la defensiva.-¡TÚ! ¡ASESINA! ¡AHORA VERÁS!

-¿Asesina? ¿De qué hablas? Seguro que el golpe que te has dado al caerte te ha afectado la cabeza, mocoso.

-¡No soy ningún mocoso! ¡Soy Takuya Kanbara! ¡Y acabaré contigo y con tu hermano!

Takuya se transformó en AgniMon, sorprendiendo a los presentes. El Guerrero Legendario sobrevivió en el último momento al ataque de los androides asesinos gracias a la luz que cambiaba a la gente y a las cosas de lugar. AgniMon se lanzó contra A-18, la androide se puso a la defensiva. Pero una patada llameante salvó a la mujer del ataque del digimon.

-No sé que pasa aquí... Pero si veo a una damisela en peligro, yo Sanji, intervendré para ayudarla.

Un esqueleto se acercó a A-18 para preguntarle una cosa.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita. Soy Brook. ¿Me enseñaría su ropa interior?

-Lo que faltaba... Más pervertidos...

Una chica, cuyo pelo era de color naranja, apareció y golpeó a Brook. Era Nami y venía acompañada de Chopper, Momonosuke y Caesar Clown. El Thousand Sunny apareció al lado de la isla Kame.

-¿De dónde ha salido esta gente?-Se preguntaba la tortuga marina.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Chopper.

-No lo sé. Pero por lo menos nos hemos quitado de encima a los Piratas de Big Mom. Que alivio...-Dijo la navegante.

En ese momento, un barco pirata de la Tierra-G apareció. Eran los piratas de Barbarroja.

-Muy bien, mis hombres. Hoy será el día en el que tendremos éxito y nos apoderaremos de una gran fortuna.-Les decía el capitán Barbarroja a sus hombres.-Al menos eso nos dijo ese adivino...

-Yo solamente espero no toparme con esos galos diabólicos...-Dijo un pirata viejo que usaba una muleta para poder caminar.

-¡Tierra a la vista, capitán! ¡Y hay un barco pirata!

-Más piratas... ¡AL ABORDAJE! ¡Mostraremos a esos piratas quien es el rey de estos mares!

Barbarroja y sus piratas saltaron de su barco y se pusieron delante del Maetro Tortuga, Krillin, A-18, Marron, AgniMon y los Mugiwaras.

-¡Muy bien, percebes! ¡Dadnos todos vuestros tesoros y yo, Barbarroja, os perdonaré la vida!

-¡De eso nada!-Dijo Nami, sacándole la lengua al pirata de Tierra-G.

-¡Ahora verás!-Barbarroja sacó su espada, y fue directo a atacar a Nami, pero Krillin se interpuso entre ellos y derrotó al pirata con un flojo puñetazo. Barbarroja salió disparado y aterrizo en su barco. Los piratas se asustaron y empezaron a huir.

-No escapareis.-Dijo A-18, pero Nami la detuvo.

-Ya me he encargado yo de ellos.

Una nube de tormenta apareció encima de los piratas fugitivos y soltó una gran decarga eléctrica. Los piratas fueron electrocutados instantaneamente.

-Buen trabajo. Me gusta tu estilo, chica.

Los piratas de Barbarroja consiguieron escapar con vida en el barco.

-Hemos tenido suerte... Podían haber sido los galos.-Dijo el pirata viejo. A-18 vio que los piratas se iban y les lanzó una bola de energía que hizo saltar por los aires el barco. Los piratas sobrevivieron al ataque de la androide.

-¡Cuernos de buey! El que vuelva a mencionar la palara "suerte" pasará el resto de sus días en el mar...-Dijo Barbarroja enfadado por su constante mala suerte.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-Preguntó Nami.

-Se llama Ki. Si entrenas mucho, podríais ser capaces de usarlo.

A-18 y Krillin les empezaron a explicar todo sobre ki y sobre ellos. Los Mugiwaras se sorprendieron al oir que A-18 era un androide. Ya conocían otros androides de su universo, como su camarada Franky o el Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. De hecho, pensaron que A-18 era un nuevo modelo de Pacifista. Mientras ellos hablaban, Chopper, la tortuga marina, Momonosuke y Marron jugaban con la arena de la playa. Takuya y Caesar Clown miraban de lejos.

-No deberíais fiaros de ella. Es una asesina que casi acaba conmigo en mi mundo.

-¡Todavía sigues con eso, mocoso!

-¡Deja de llamarme mocoso, bruja!

Eso no le gustó a A-18, la cual iba a atacarle, pero Krillin la paró.

-Ya basta, vosotros dos. Takuya, seguramente te has encontrado con los androides asesinos que Trunks, un amigo nuestro de un futuro alternativo, ya derrotó.

Takuya se quedó en silencio y miró hacia abajo.

-Ya veo... Lo siento mucho. Ahora debo buscar una forma de volver a mi casa y detenerlos. No sé que pueden estar haciendo ahora esos locos. Podrían estar atacando a mi familia. Además, debo encontrar a mis amigos que desaparecieron por culpa de una luz dorada.

-¿Cómo esa que cubre a Caesar?-Decía Brook señalando al científico.

-Exacto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Nami lo rompió con un fuerte grito.

-¡NO DEJEIS QUE ESCAPE!

Sanji y Chopper se dirigían a Caesar. Pero el villano desapareció.

-Acabamos de perder nuestro comodín por culpa de este Caos. ¿Qué haremos si Caesar aparece en Dressrosa o dónde narices se encuentre Kaido? ¡Torao nos va a matar por este fallo!

No muy lejoss de ahí. Volando por el océano venía Acnologia, atraido por el ki de Krillin y la emisión de energía que A-18 provocó al atacar a los piratas.

_**#######**_

_**Dressrosa. Tierra-OP.**_

En el Palacio Real que una vez perteneció a la familia Riku y que es ahora propiedad de la familia Donquixote, Trafalgar Law luchaba contra Donquixote Doflamingo y Trébol. Luffy estaba luchando contra Bellamy antes de desaparecer y viajar a Sharack. Doflamingo le había cortado un brazo a Law usando los poderes de la fruta Ito Ito.

-¡Fufufufufu! ¿Qué harás ahora, Law? Mugiwara ha desaparecido y te ha abandonado. Tus aliados no lo están haciendo muy bien contra mis ejécutivos y oficiales y te he cortado un brazo. Y lo peor, no podrás vengar a mi hermano Corazón. Es más, vas a acabar como él y mi padre... ¡Con una bala de plomo ámbar en el cuerpo! ¡FUFUFUFUFUFU!

-¡BEHEHE! Que ridículo más espantoso has hecho, Law. ¡Neeee! ¡Neeeee! Me estoy riendo tanto que mis mocos se salen de la nariz. ¡BEHEHEHEHEEE!

Doflamingo iba a disparar, pero en ese momento, una imagen de un erizo azul muy malherido apareció ante los tres piratas.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto es cosa tuya, Law?

Law no dijo nada. Estaba tan sorprendido como Doflamingo y Trébol.

-Ayuda... ¡Que alguien me ayude...! ¡... Ayudadme!

-"¿Quién es ese?"-Pensaba Law. Él y Doflamingo pensaban que se trataba de un usuario de zoan. El erizo malherido se acercaba a Doflamingo.

-¡Oye! ¡Aléjate!-Doflamingo apuntó con su pistola al erizo.-No sé quien eres, pero si te acercas más te mato.

Doflamingo disparó, pero las balas no le hacían nada. El Shichibukai se quedó sin balas y decidió usar su habilidad, pero Law se levantó y le dio una patada. Law se acercó al erizo y empezó a hablarle.

-¿Quién eres?

-Por favor. No veis que el mundo... E-Está muriéndose a mi alrededor. Amy... ¿¡Amy!? ¡...No...!

-"¿Amy?" ¿Qué le ocurre al mundo. ¡DIME!

-El mundo... está muriendo. ...Amy puede haber muerto ya... Sálvanos... Sálvanos... Sálvanos...

El erizo se desintegró ante los atónitos ojos de Law, Doflamingo y Trébol. Viola, que usaba los poderes de la fruta Giro Giro para ver la batalla, también vio lo que ocurrió con el misterioso erizo.

-¿Qué ocurre hija?

-Padre, Almirante, gente. Algo malo le está pasando al mundo. Y si queremos salvarlo, debemos dejar atrás nuestras diferencias y colaborar.

Los presentes no dijeron nada. Fujitora estaba agitando unos dados y los tiró al suelo.

-Ahora nuestras vidas... dependen del azar...-Dijo el almirante.

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué ocurre, Viola?-Le preguntó Ussop a la antigua princesa de Dressrosa.

-¡Trébol está brillando!

-¡Neeee! ¡Doffy! ¡¿Qué me ocurre?!-Trébol despareció envuelto en un brillo dorado.

-¡Trébol! ¡Law! ¡¿Esto es cosa tuya?! ¡Voy a matarte por esto!

-No sé de que me hablas... ¡Joker!-Law también desapareció en un brillo dorado. El Cirujano de la Muerte apareció en una plataforma flotante. Allí fue atendido por un hombrecillo verde y su ayudante de piel negra.

-¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?-Dijo Dende, el guardián de esa Tierra.

De vuelta a Tierra-OP, Doflamingo usó sus hilos para volar por el cielo. Desde ahí observaba como la luz hacía aparecer y desaparecer cosas. Muchas personas, marines, piratas, civiles, incluso miembros de su banda como Dellinger, Jora o Diamante desaparecían y en su lugar aparecían personas o animales de distintos Universos y épocas.

-Dios mío... ¿Qué está pasando?-Dijo el malvado Shichibukai con miedo. Era la primera vez que Doflamingo mostraba miedo públicamente.

En ese mismo momento, la base de los marines estaba siendo atacada por una bandada de DeviDraMons que una vez protegían el castillo del digimon vampiro VamDeMon. Los soldados no podían hacer mucho contra los dragones demoniacos, hasta que el mismo Almirante de Flota Sakazuki intervino.

-¡RYUSEI KAZAN!

Varios meteoritos hechos de magma cayeron y destruyeron a los digimons malignos.

-Cualquiera que ataque la base de la Justicia será castigado con la muerte.-Dijo Sakazuki mientras fumaba un puro.

En la base G-5, Smoker, Tashigi, Yarisugi y otros marines luchaban contra Grand Fisher, un ser llamado hollow de Tierra-BL. En ese momento, Smoker y Tashigi desaparecieron, dejando al resto de marines solos contra la bestia.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-TS.**_

Esta Tierra, hogar de héroes llamados Super Sentai que principalmente operaban en Japón, está a punto de llegar al fin de su existencia. El culpable de ésto, el diabólico Rey Drago no paraba de reir mientras veía tanta destrucción y sufrimiento. Los héroes de este mundo defendían la Tierra. Algunos de esto grupos como los Carrangers o los Dekarangers perecieron al intentar detener la ola de oscuridad creada por Drago. Otros grupos vieron a sus amigos perecer, pero no se rindieron y siguieron ayudando a la gente a huir de la Ola. Por culpa de la Ola de Oscuridad, la Tierra era sacudida por seimos. Ciudades enteras engullidas por tsunamis. Y volcanes apagados entraban en erupción.

El último grupo que apareció, llamado ToQger, también ayudaba a la gente a escapar de la gran ola de oscuridad que estaba consumiendo la Tierra. No hacía mucho que habían entrado en acción, pero eso no los detuvo cuando decidieron ayudar a la gente.

-Es inutil, Right... No podemos salvar a tanta gente con suficiente rapidez. ¡La naturaleza se ha vuelto loca.-Dijo Hikari Nonomura, alias ToQ Verde Número cuatro.

-No es sólo la naturaleza Hikari... ¡Es el Universo entero!-Dijo Right Suzuki, el ToQ 1 rojo.

-Lo sé... ¡No debemos rendirnos! ¡Con nuestro poder detendremos esta locura!

Right miraba la costa. El mar estaba alterado. Había empezado a llover de forma brusca. Y el oleaje devoraba barcos llenos de gente que huía de la catástrofe.

-Hikari. ¡Reune a los demás ToQgers y rangers que veas!

-De acuerdo.-Hikari, el cual empezó a llorar, fue a por sus compañeros.-Aunque es inútil. ¡Moriremos todos!

-"Que el cielo nos asista. ¡Necesitamos ayuda!-Pensaba Right. El héroe cayó al suelo debido a un temblor que empezó a sacudir la zona donde estaba él.

Haru Tokashiki y Akira Nijino, los ToQgers azul y naranja, miraban como la oscuridad devoraba a la gente que decidió pasar un día en la playa y empezó a correr por sus vidas. La ola de oscuridad devoró hace poco a Mio Natsume, la ToQger amarilla.

-Akira... Nunca me había sentido tan desvalido.

-Te entiendo, Haru.

-Nadie puede parar esto. Ni todos los equipos juntos podríamos.

El Emperador Z, villano de esta Tierra, y sus esbirros observaban como la Oscuridad devoraba su Universo.

-Siempre quise conquistar el mundo... ¡Pero no quería que todo acabara así!-El villano se giró y vio a Kagura Izumi, la ToQger rosa atrapada bajo unos escombros. Lla heroina iba a ser devorada por la Oscuridad.-¡ToQger rosa! ¡Ten cuidado!-Z iba a ayudar a la que era su enemiga.

-¡Emperador Z! ¡Alé...-Demasiado tarde. La oscuridad devoró a la chica.

-Evaporada. Como si nunca hubiera eistido. Aunque luché contra ellos... Jamás les deseé una muerte así. Ni a ella ni al mundo.

Drago apareció ante el Emperador Z. A los pies de Drago estaban todos los equipos sentai muertos.

-Emperador Z... Villano patético... Mostrando pena por tus enemigos... ¡Das risa! ¡Jajajaja!

Z y sus esbirros se lanzaron contra Drago, pero el dragón diabólico los destruyó a todos con una llamarada.

La Oscuridad consumió a Haru y a Akira. Right y Hikari usaban sus habilidades para frenar la Oscuridad, pero no tenía efecto. En el cielo. En medio del caos y la confusión. Apareció el barco de Subaru Ikari. Y comprendé...

-¿Quien es ese?-Dijo Hikari señalando al barco.

-¡Soy Subaru Ikari! ¡Y me compadezco de este mundo que va a morir!

-¿Eres tú el causante de esto? Te mataré si...

-No... No es... Obra mia. Y yo no puedo hacer nada. Sólo llorar.

-Pues no nos queda más remedio.-Dijo Right.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Right!

-Lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Hikari. ¡Luchar hasta el final!

Right se lanzó contra la Oscuridad. Pero fue consumido. Tras él fueron desapareciendo Hikari y toda la gente que intentaban salvar.

Z estaba en el suelo, muriendo a causa del ataque de Drago. Le quedaban pocas fuerzas. Y las usó para decir sus últimas palabras.

-El mundo se acaba... ¡Pero tengo un sentimiento nuevo en mí! ¡Tengo esperanza!... ¡Alguien acabará contigo, demonio!

-Me aburres...

Drago aplastó a Z con su pie. Tierra-TS fue consumida por la Oscuridad.

Tierra-TS deja de existir...

Otro Universo más desaparece. Y con él incontables mundos se desvanecen. Múltiples historias son olvidadas.

En Sharack. En una habitación del templo. Había una hermosa mujer de pelos plateados y ropas doradas que dormía. Parecía que tenía pesadillas. Pero esas pesadillas eran realidad. En sus sueños, la mujer veía la muerte de los Universos. Y como el Rey Drago disfrutaba con ello. La mujer no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima. El Maestro Troby estaba a su lado.

-No se preocupe, majestad. Hikari regresará con todos los Elegidos por usted. Y detendremos a Drago. ¡Se lo juro!

La mujer, aún dormida, empezó a sonreir.

_**#######**_

_**New Earth**_

Hikari y Hurk estaban viajando por el Universo. Veían como planetas enteros brillaban intensamente y desaparecían. Otros directamente eran reemplazados por otros Planetas de otros Universos.

-Debemos darnos prisa.-Dijo Hurk.- El Caos provocado por Drago está aumentando. Puede que entremos en un punto de no-retorno.

-Estás diciendo que...

-Sí, Hikari. Puede que lleguemos a un momento en el que todo este daño sea irreparable. Debemos encontrar al humano llamado Kyle Rayner. Me encantaría visitar amaron y saludar a mi madre, la Reina Aga'po... Pero me temo que no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre...

Kyle, junto con Guy Gardner, Apros, Salakk y Kilowog estaban frente a los Guardianes del Universo.

-Debemos hacer algo.

-No. Los Green Lanterns no deben intervenir todavía, Kyle Rayner de la Tierra. No hasta que el causante de todo esto aparezca. Y si Oa se ve amenazada... Enviaremos a los Alpha Lanterns.

-¡Pero puede que cuando aparezca, todos estemos muertos! ¡Debemos intevenir todos ahora!

-¡No discutas nuestras órdenes! Actuar a lo loco podría traernos un significante problema de relaciones públicas.

Kyle y Guy se fueron disgustados. Kilowog se quedó en silencio. Pensaba igual que Kyle. Pero no quería decir nada.

-"Esto no es muy común... Ver a los Guardianes temer algo y estar inseguros. He notado miedo e inseguridad en sus voces. Si los Guardianes temen algo... Debe ser algo muy Guardianes no se asustan fácilmente..."-Pensaba Kilowog.

Kyle salió afuera con Guy.

-Kyle Rayner. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Hikari y Hurk aparecieron ante el joven Green Lantern. Kyle y Guy vieron el anillo de Hikari y rápidamente empezaron a atacarla.

-¡UNA BLACK LANTERN!-Gritó Guy.

-Pero ella no parece un cadáver... Más bien parece que está muy viva.

-Seguro que ha cambiado su apariencia para engañarnos y así devorar nuestras entrañas. Pues escuchame bien , niña. Nada ha vencido todavía al Cuerpo de Green Laterns. ¡Y nada lo hará! ¡Ni siquiera una mocosa como tú!-Gritó Guy.

Kyle y Guy lanzaron rayos de sus anillos. Hikari se protegió creando un escudo. TailMon iba a evolucionar en AngeWoMon, pero Hurk detuvo al digimon.

-Hay formas pacíficas de detener una batalla, TailMon.

Kyle y Guy tenían atrapada a Hikari, pero Hurk destruyó las construcciones con su espada. Los Green Lanterns iban a atacarlo, pero el Valoriano empezó a hablar.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, Rayner. Sabemos que deseas ir a detener este caos, pero los Guardianes no te dejan. Con tu ayuda podremos derrotar al causante de todo este caos. Si niegas tu ayuda, iremos a por Hal Jordan o a por Steward.

-No será necesario. Iré encantado.-Dijo Kyle.

-¡ESPERA! ¡Yo también voy!

-No Gardner. Tú no eres necesario.

-Tranquilo, Guy. Volveré sano y salvo. Tú quédate aquí y protege la Batería.

Kyle, Hurk, Hikari y TailMon se fueron a Sharack. Con Rayner, Hikari ya tenía a todos los héroes que Troby necesitaba para su plan.

No muy lejos de Oa, un planeta verde apareció. Era el Planeta Namek de Tierra-Z. Sus habitantes estaban confusos y asustados.

-Gran anciano Moori... ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-preguntó un joven Cargo.

-No lo sé... Ni siquiera el mismo Porunga ha podido responder a mi pregunta...

En ese momento aparecieron cuatro mujeres. Tres de ellas iban con ropas hechas de cuero. Y la cuarta llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó la mujer de rojo, que respondía al nombre de Kakyuu.

-No lo sabemos, princesa. Puede ser obra de Caos.

El anciano Moori se acercó a las recién llegadas.

-¿Quienes sois, forasteras? Si vuestras intenciones son hostiles, mas os vale regresar por donde habeis venido.

-No hemos venido a haceros ningún daño.-Dijo Sailor Star Fighter.- Estamos tan confusas como vosotros.

-No importa. Volveré a invocar a Porunga y le pediré que os lleve de vuelta a vuestra casa.

-¿Porunga?

-Sí. El Dios Dragón que concede cualquier deseo. Pero solo si reunes las 7 bolas del dragón y lo invocas.

De repente, un ser fornido de piel morada apareció. Había escuchado la historia de Porunga. El individuo había derrotado a los guerreros namekianos con mucha facilidad. Las StarLights protegieron a su Princesa.

-Que historia más interesante. Me parece que me llevaré las esferas y concederé mi deseo. ¡La muerte de toda vida en el Universo! ¡JAJAJAJA!

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Star Healer.

-Soy Thanos, el titán loco. Y todos aquellos que se interpongan en mi camino morirán.

-No dejaremos que hagas daño a esta pobre gente. ¡Star Serious Laser!

-¡Star Gentle Uterus!

¡Star Sensitive Inferno!

Los tres ataques chocaron contra Thanos, pero no le hicieron nada.

-¡Je! Sólo habeis levantado mucho polvo.

-Ahora verás.-Las tres Sailors empearon a brillar.-¡Starlights Fusion Tempest!-Las guerreras empezaron a correr hasta convertirse en rayos de luz que fueron directos al titán loco. Thanos solamente golpeó los rayos de luz y las Sailors salieron disparadas.

-Es muy fuerte...-Dijo Kakyuu asustada.-Mucho más que Galaxia...

-¡Ahora dadme las malditas bolas de dragón!

-¡Nunca caerán en manos de un loco como tú!-Dijo Moori.

-¡Muere!

Thanos iba a matar a Moori, pero un mecha gigante pareció y atacó a Thanos.

-¡Hanjuuryoku Storm!-El robot gigante disparó un rayo arcoiris de su pecho. Thanos saltó para esquivar el ataque.

-¿Quién eres, insecto?

-Soy Duke Fleed, príncipe heredero del Planeta Fleed y este es el robot Grendizer, el arma más poderosa de mi planeta.

-¿Fleed? Nunca he oído hablar de ese planeta. Tampoco había pisado antes este planeta ni luchado contra chicas vestidas de marineras... ¡ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA! No creas que ese robot gigante me asusta. He luchado contra Galactus, un ser mucho más grande y poderoso que tú.

-¿Galactus?- Se preguntaron Duke, Moori, Kakyuu y las Starlights.

-¿No habéis oído hablar nunca del Galactus, el devorador de mundos? ¡¿Qué diablos ocurre?! ¡Esto es una locura incluso para mí!

Grendizer, las Starlights, Kakyuu y los namekianos brillaron y desaparecieron, dejando a Thanos solo. Las bolas de dragón empezaron a volar tras su dueño.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Noo!

Dos Green Lanterns novatos, Altin Ad'Ms y Gorius Karkum, aparecieron en Nuevo Namek. Una de las misiones de los Green Lanterns es investigar cualquier planeta nuevo que aparezca en el Universo vigilado por los Guardianes.

-¡Identifícate!

Thanos se lanzó contra los dos Green Lanterns y los tumbó fácilmente. Iba a acabar con esos Lanterns novatos. En ese momento, Muerte apareció ante Thanos.

-Tú eres el loco amante de la muerte. Tenía ganas de conocerte. Yo soy la Muerte de otro Universo.

-Muerte...-Los ojos de Thanos brillaron.

-Que sepas que he oído de tus acciones. No me gusta nada lo que haces. Traes muerte a aquellos que aún no la merecen. Eres un demente que alteras el orden natural de las cosas.

-¿Tú también me rechazas? ¿Por qué? ¡Todo esto lo hago por ti!

-No merece la pena hablar más contigo. Además, dentro de poco vas a recibir la visita de alguien a quien tú conoces muy bien.

Muerte se teletransportó. En ese momento, un Tubo Boom se abrió y de él salió una figura omnipotente. Thanos se asustó al verla. Conocía a ese ser muy bien.

-Volvemos a vernos... Copia absurda.

-¡Darkseid!

Grendizer, los Namekianos y las habitantes del Planeta Kinmoku aparecieron en Tierra-DT. Más concretamente en casa de la niña elegida y entrenador Ruki Makino y su digimon RenaMon. La chica no pudo evitar hacerse la misma pregunta que muchas personas por todo el Omniverso se hacían.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-Bl.**_

Orihime Inoue paseaba por la calle. Hoy er su 17º aniversario y estaba feliz. Estaba tan feliz que ignoraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De repente, un destello de luz apareció ante ella. La luz cesó y un chico cayó al suelo. El chico alto, tenía el cabello rapado, lleva barba de candado, su ropa consiste en una sudadera sin mangas y con capucha de color negro, lleva unos mitones con el simbolo del Gobierno Mundial, organización de Tierra-OP, unos vaqueros azules sin cinturon y unos zapatos blancos de deporte.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Orihime se acercó al chico, el cual estaba inconsciente.

Antes de acabar ahí, el chico estaba luchando contra un esbirro de Barbanegra llamado Laffitte . Pero éste le dio una palia y acabó muy mal. Antes de que el esbirro pudiera acabar con su vida, un brilló transportó al joven al Universo de Orihime.

Ahora el joven recuperó el conocimiento. Estaba en casa de Orihime. La chica estaba junto a él sonriendo. 6 criaturas que parecían hadas habían curado al chico.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Laffitte?

-Yo soy Orihime Inoue. ¿Quién es Laffitte? ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Jacob Cass. Yo antes era Marine. Pero aunque no lo sea, sigo llevando la justicia a aquellos lugares que son atacados por piratas crueles.-La chica no dijo nda. Estaba todo el rato sonriendo.-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Esperaba que me dijeras gracias.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por haberme salvado? ¡BAH! ¡No tenías que haberlo hecho! ¡Yo no te lo pedí!

-Yo ayudo a aquellos que lo necesitan. Aunque no me lo hayan pedido con antelación.

Jacob se quedó en silencio. Muy pocos lo habían tratado así.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En Karakura Town.

-¿Y en qué Blue está Karakuranosequé?

-¿Blue? ¿Tú sabes de qué habla?

Orihime se giró. Tras ella había un ser esférico anaranjado y con puas jugando con una muñeca.

-No. ¿Y tú Yakkun?-Le preguntó Don Patch a su muñeca.-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME RESPONDES?!-Don Patch cogió la muñeca y la lanzó bien lejos. Orihime empezó a reirse. Jacob se quedó de piedra.

-"¿En qué manicomio me han encerrado?"

En ese momento, varias explosiones se produjeron en la calle. Los causantes eran robots gigantes conocidos en Tierra-616 como Centinelas, máquinas encargadas de cazar mutantes. Dichos robot luchaban contra un hombre que llevaba una armadura y tenía una característica cola de simio.

-¡Je! Salgo de la tumba y ya estoy luchando contra estas máquinas.-Dijo el ser misterioso mientras destruía un Centinela.

En otra parte de ese Universo llamada Soul Society, un anciano llamado Yamamoto estaba reunido con sus compañeros shinigamis.

-Así que todos los muertos han regresado a la vida...

-Así es.-Dijo Hitsugaya.-¿Crees que es obra de Aizen?

-No. Aizen está encerrado y bien vigilado. Además, no es su estilo...

_**Sharack, el centro del Omniverso.**_

Kyle se reunió con los demás heroes reclutados por Hikari en un gran templo. En la Sala Principal del Templo, todos los elegidos estaban observando el inmenso templo.

Por el aire volaba FairyMon de Tierra-DF.

-El Templo precía mucho más pequeño desde fuera. ¡Pero dentro se alarga millas!

Apoyado en un muro estaba un pensativo Kouji Kabuto de Tierra-GN.

-"Ey, no había visto tantos disfraces desde los últimos carnavales. ¡Y apuesto que ninguno de ellos ha oído hablar de Kouji Kabuto y Mazinger!"

No muy lejos de donde estaba Kouji, estaba Yoda de Tierra-SW. El maestro Jedi estaba meditando.

-"Esta gente mi presencia observan y esquivan. Mirar más allá de las diferencias mirar deberían. Como ese chico de pelos puntiagudos todos deberían ser."

X de Tierra-R y Orion, el ranger Megaforce plateado de Tierra-PR hablaban entre ellos.

-Encantado de conocerte, X. Soy Orion de Andresia. ¿Crees que la suplica de esa Hikari es auténtica?

-Si no lo es, Orion, se ha gastado una fortuna en montar toda esta broma pesada.

Onslaught de Tierra-616 estaba callado y mirando a un ser que el conocía muy bien.

Goku de Tierra-GT estaba junto a Rogue Cheney de Tierra-FT. Al dragón asesino de las sombras le caía simpático el saiyan. Le recordaba a Natsu Dragneel. Goku de Tierra-GT estaba pensando.

-"Hay mucha gente aquí. A primera vista no parecen fuertes. Pero mi exxperiencia con los androides me hace no confiarme."-Sailor Mars de Tierra-SMA pasó por al lado de Rogue y Goku. El saiyan la saludó, pero la Sailor no le hizo caso. Estaba inspeccionando el templo.-"Vaya, esa chic me ha ignorado. Es normal. Estamos en un sitio del cual no sabemos nada. Y todavía no nos han dicho que debemos hacer para detener a Drago."

Rogue se acercó a Goku.

-Es normal que no respondan. Están confusos. De hecho, yo aún lo estoy.

-Sí. Eso mismo pensaba yo. No me gusta nada todo esto. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Sailor Mars seguía inspeccionando. Se acercó a una estantería llena de libros. Libros que contenían toda clase de información sobre todos los Universos.

-"Ese chico que me ha saludado... Actuaba más como un adulto que como un niño de su edad... ¿Y ese hombrecillo verde y ese ser inmenso que inspira temor? Chicas... ¿Dónde estáis? Espero que estéis bien... Rezo para que nada malo os pase. Ni a vosotras, ni al abuelo, ni a Yuuichiro."

Monkey D Luffy y Boa Hancock de Tierra-OP miraban por uno de los balcones. No había ninguna clase de vida animal o vegetal en ese "planeta".

-Luffy... ¡Qué bien que estemos juntos otra vez! Aunque me hubiese gustado que toda esta gente no estuviera.-Dijo la Emperatriz Pirata mientras se agarraba al brazo de Mugiwara.

-¿Y la carne? ¡Si yo vine aquí fue porque me prometieron carne! ¡No te pegues tanto! ¡No voy casarme contigo!

-Luffy... Nadie dijo nada de carne. Vinimos aquí en contra de nuestras voluntades.

Lina Inverse del Universo Carmesí también estaba en la biblioteca leyendo libros.

-Aquí hay mucha información. Sobre mi Universo... Sobre mí... Debería leer más e informarme de quién es toda esta gente. No me gusta cuando no sé que pasa a mi alrededor. Además, noto en el aire maldad. Una maldad que crece y enrarece el aire...-Dijo Lina refiriendose a Onslaught.

Kyle Rayner de New Earth estaba inspeccionando el Templo con su anillo.

-No logro analizar nada con mi anillo. Una vez, Access me habló de un hombre llamado Troby. Me dijo que era un guardián de un Universo llamado DCAU. ¿Para qué querrá a toda esta gente?

Mewtwo de Tierra-PKA miraba al exterior desde uno de los balcones.

-"Es raro. No hay más seres vivos en este planeta aparte de los aquí reunidos. La humana Hikari Yagami me dijo que habrían humanos presentes en Sharack. No importa si alguno de ellos intenta atacarme. Yo soy Mewtwo, el pokémon psíquico más poderoso y la criatura más fuerte de mi Universo. Pero ese ser llamado Onslaught... ¡Me da mala espina! No deja de mirarme. También observa a ese hombre que está flotando en el aire."

Magneto, también de Tierra-616, estaba alejado de los demás. Miraba con odio a Onslaught. De repente, Magneto empezó a gritar.

-¡TROBY! ¡Yo soy Magneto, amo del magnetismo! No me gusta que me tengan encerrado sin hacer nada. ¡No me gusta perder el tiempo! ¡Exijo que te presentes ante mí y nos digas para qué nos has reunido!

Goku y Rogue miraron a Magneto.

-Yo también estoy empezando a perder los nervios.-Dijo Rogue.

-Tengo ganas de saber donde está ese Drago y luchar contra él.-Dijo Goku.-Por cierto... ¿Conoces a alguién de los aquí presentes?

-No. A ninguno...

Mewtwo, Onslaught, Lina, Luffy y Goku notaron una presencia que no les quitaba ojo de encima. La presencia observaba con sus brillantes ojos. Reían con sus voces tenebrosas. Y esperaban una señal.

Lina se acercó a Magneto.

-Amigo. ¿Tú también eres hechicero?

-No me toques, homo sapiens. ¡O lo sabrás por las malas!

-¡OYE ABUELO! ¡SÓLO QUERÍA SER SIMPÁTICA!

Luffy y Hancock seguían mirando por el balcón.

-Luffy... Dime que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti...

-¡PESADA! ¡No quiero casarme aún!

-Luffy... No digas eso... ¡Que me enamoro más!

X y Orion miraban a Mewtwo.

-¿Qué quereis de mí, humanos?

-Yo soy un robot.-Dijo X.

-¿Eres un robot?-Preguntaron Mewtwo y Orion.

-Sí. El Doctor Light me creó para que pensara y sintiera como una persona de verdad.

Mewtwo se quedó en silencio. Usó sus poderes psíquicos para bajar a donde estaban Orion y X.

-Bien. Por ahora trabajaremos juntos. Pero no espereis que entable amistad con vosotros.

-Veo en tus ojos que has sufrido mucho.-Dijo X.

-Métete en tus asusntos, robot.

De repente, una voz se escuchó por la sala. La voz era de Troby.

-Invitados mios. Por favor. Dirigios al Coliseo.

Una puerta se abrió sola. Los elegidos entraron por ella. Los seres que les espiaban los siguieron usando las sombras como camuflaje.

Una vez llegaron al Coliseo, los seres que espiaban a los elegidos empezaron a salir. Esa era su señal. Atacar a los Elegidos en cuanto salieran del Templo. Ahora los Drakzes se disponían a acabar con los Elegidos.

-¡ES UNA TRAMPA!-Gritó Mewtwo.-¡Vamos a ser atacados!

El grito de Mewtwo sirvió de aviso, pero era tarde. Los elegidos estaban siendo rodeados por miles de Drakzes.

-Dragones parecer...-Dijo Yoda, que estaba analizando a sus rivales.-Aunque a sombras más me recuerdan.

-¡Dios mio! ¿Qué son estas cosas!-Exclamó Sailor Mars aterrada y preparandose para atacar.

-¿Por qué nos atacan?-Se preguntaba FairyMon.

-Es obvio. Hemos caído como tontos en una trampa.-Dijo Goku transformandose en Super Saiyan de nivel 1.

-¡Será mejor actuar!-Dijo Kyle Rayner.-¡Y rápido!-Kyle intentó atrapar a varios Drakzes con una construcción de su anillo, pero los villanos la destruyeron fácilmente.-Mi anillo no puede retenerlos. Atraviesan las cosas como si fueran sombras.-Dijo mientras disparaba un rayo.

Desde un palco, Hikari miraba la acción seria. TailMon se acercó a su amiga.

-¿No deberiamos ayudar?

-No TailMon. Esta es su batalla. Debemos ver si pueden con esta crisis.

-"Que fría se ha vuelto Hikari... Ese anillo no sólo le ha dado habilidades increibles... También ha cambiado su personalidad."

-Dragones sombríos... ¡Yo debería poder acabar con ellos!-Dijo Rogue.-¿Podré comerme estas sombras? ¿O serán un veneno letal para mí?

-¡Rogue! ¡Debes intentar combatirlas.-Dijo Goku mientras golpeaba a varios Drakzes.-¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

-De acuerdo, Goku. ¡Cuenta conmigo!

-¡Brisa de pétalos!-FairyMon atacó a varios Drakzes, pero no les hizo mucho daño. FairyMon se transformó en ShutuMon mientras pensaba.-"Nada de esto tiene sentido. No hay ninguna conexión entre nosotros. ¡No podemos tener un enemigo común! ¿Por qué iban a traernos aquí sólo para atacarnos?" ¡Viento de Tormenta!-El ataque destruyó a varios Drakzes. Pero estos se recomponían. Los Drakzes iban a atacar a ShutuMon, pero Yoda la salvó cortando a los atacantes en dos con su sable láser.

-Soñar dejar debes de. ¡No ves que en una guerra estamos!

-¿Eres un digimon? Porque de la Tierra no pareces...

-No. ¿Y eso qué más da? Humana con alas tu eres. Sorpresas la realidad esconde.

Kouji se subió al Mazinger y empezó a luchar contra los Drakzes.

-"Algo me dice que Kouji Kabuto tiene problemas. Voy a dejar esto. Lo que no sé es si lo dejaré con vida. Ojalá estuviera aquí Tetsuya."-Dijo Kouji mientras destruía a varios Drakzes.

-¡Mars Flame Sniper!-Una flecha de fuego creada por Sailor Mars golpeó a los Drakes, pero estos curaban sus heridas enseguida.-Les bombardeo con fuego, pero eso los frena un momento... ¡Siguen viniendo hacia mí!

-¡Chica, todos tenemos problemas!-Dijo X mientras disparaba con su X-Buster.-Les disparo con todo lo que tengo y estas cosas siguen moviendose como si nada.

Goku seguía derribando Drakzes. Onslaught atacaba a sus enemigos directamente a la mente, dejandolos en estado comatoso. Orion miraba como los demás luchaban.

-"Vamos Orion. No puedes quedarte atrás."-Orion sacó su morpher.-¡Go Go Megaforce!-Orion se convirtió en el Ranger Plateado. Empezó a luchar contra los Drakzes, pero estos eran fuertes. Los Drakzes enseguida derribaron a Orion. Orion perdió la transformción. Un Drakze lo agarró y empezó a cubrirlo con oscuridad.-¡Ayuda!-Orion dejó de gritar, la oscuridad lo cubría totalmente.

-¡GAAAAHAHA! Ahora, empezaré a convertirte en un Drakze como yo. ¡GIHIHIHI!-Dijo el Drakze mientras empezaba a moldear la oscuridad.

-¡Qué alguien ayude a ese chico!-Gritó Luffy. Él no podía ayudarle, estaba teniendo problemas. Goku estaba empezando a acumular energía. Estaba preparandose para transformarse en Super Saiyan 3.

Rogue se convirtió en una sombra gracias a su magia.-¡Eiryū no Renjakusen!-Rogue se enredó alrededor de los Drakzes y los destruyó.-¡Perfecto! ¡Con mi forma de sombra puedo dañarlos sin que me hagan daño! ¡Eso me da ventaja! ¡Ahora iré a ayudar a ese chico antes de que se vuelva un Drakze!

Lina y Magneto luchaban juntos contra los Drakzes.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Mis conjuros solo los retrasan un rato!

-Hazme un favor, hechicera. ¡Quédate atrás y déjame respirar! ¡Me cuesta arrancar el metal del suelo y forjar una prisión!

-Perfecto... Tú sigue así. No importa quien de nosotros triunfe. Lo importante es acabar con estas cosas.-Dijo Lina.

-"Hechicera. Tienes razón."-Pensaba Mewtwo mientras destruía Drakzes usando Psico-corte.-"No importa quien gane. Lo importante es vivir. ¡Resiste Orion! Enseguida voy a ayudarte!"-Mewtwo se giró a donde estaba Onslaught.- ¡En lugar de mirarme con tanto interés, podrías ayudar al chico!

-Los débiles no merecen vivir. Aunque si tanto te importa, ve a ayudarlo tú.-Onslaught se quedó mirando como los demás luchaban.

-Ser asqueroso... Es lo peor que he visto en mi vida.-Dijo Mewtwo.

Varios Drakzes iban a por Hancock y Luffy.

-Déjame a mí, Luffy. Yo te protegeré. ¡MERO MERO MERROW!-El ataque convirtió a los Drakes en piedra.

-Vaya... Serán malvados... Pero aun tienen funciones primarias.-Dijo Kyle mientras destruía Drakes con un gran martillo creado con su anillo.

-¡Shishishi! ¡Bien hecho Hancock!

-"¡AAAAH! ¡Me ha felicitado! ¡Soy tan feliz!"-Un Drakze sacó a Hancock de sus sueños.-¡Como te atreves a molestarme, bestia inmunde! ¡Perfume femur!-Hancock pateó a los Drakzes y los iba convirtiendo en roca. Kyle miraba a la amazona asombrado.

-"No sólo está buena. También da miedo."

Goku se convirtió en Super Saiyan 3. Empezó a usar ataques de ki. Los ataques destruían con facilidad a los Drakzes.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Escuchadme! ¡Los ataques físicos son inútiles! ¡Atacad con energía!

-¡Ya veo!-Dijo X-¡Usaré mi X-Buster al 100%!-Una esfera rosada salió del X-Buster y destruyó a los Drakzes.

Orion todavía estaba en peligro. Todos, menos Onslaught, intentaban ir en su ayuda, pero más Drakes empearon a salir de la nada. Hikari seguía mirando. TailMon estaba nerviosa. Quería ayudar a Orion, pero Hikari no la dejaba moverse. La oscuridad que cubría a Orion estaba empezando a parecer la silueta de un Drakze. Orion soltaba gemidos de dolor. La metamorfosis estaba destruyendo su alma.

Los Elegidos empezaban a agotarse. A lo lejos, ShutuMon, Magneto y Mewtwo vieron a Hikari, que no movía un dedo para ayudarlos.

-¡Mirad a Hikari!-Dijo ShutuMon.-¿Cómo puede estar ahí tan tranquila? Sin embargo, su digimon esta llorando. No soporta ver nuestro sufrimiento. ¡Pobre cosa! ¡Yo conozco a Hikari! ¡Ella no es así! ¡Algo la ha cambiado!

-¡El anillo de Black Lantern!-Gritó Kyle.

-¡Está claro, niña! ¡Es cosa suya! ¡Todo esto es una trampa preparada por ella!-Dijo Magneto.

-¡Pagará por esto!-Dijo Mewtwo mientras destruí Drakzes con Bola Sombra.-¡Como me llamo Mewtwo que pagará esto con su vida!

El Drakze ya estaba terminando. Orion estaba perdiendo su forma humana. De repente, la voz de Troby se escuchó por el Coliseo.

-¡LUX AETERNA!

Troby alzó sus brazos. Entonces, como una repentin explosión solar, una ardiente, cegadora y fulgurante luz estalla en todo Sharack. Por un momento, nadie puede ver. Rogue recupera su forma humana. Orion es liberado de la oscuridad que lo mantenía prisionero y cae al suelo agotado. Había recibido un gran daño, tanto físico como psíquico. Los Drakes agresores huyen atemorizados. Y el cegador instante termina...

Lina se acercó rápidamente a Orion y lo curó con un conjuro.

-Aún es difícil ver...-Decía Sailor Mars.

-¿Se han ido? ¿De dónde ha salido toda esta luz?-Se preguntaba Kyle.

Orion abrió los ojos y vio flotando en el aire al maestro Troby.

-¡Mirad allí! ¡Hay alguien volando en el cielo!

Troby descendió a donde estaban los Elegidos. A su ldo apareció Junk Hurk.

-Este ataque no fue planeado.-Dijo Troby.-Pero tampoco era inesperado. Por favor, no culpeis a Hikari. Ella es la más inocente. Yo mismo le pedí que no interviniera. Debía ver vuestro potencial. Dejad que me presente. ¡Soy el Maestro Troby! Y os he reunido aquí porque el Omniverso va a morir.

-Así que el misterioso Troby por fin da la cara.-Dijo Lina.

_**#######**_

_**New Earth.**_

SuperBoy y Sailor Venus estaban en la habitación del chico. Por suerte para Conner, la señora Kent no estaba en casa.

-¿Te he comentado que me encanta tu uniforme?-Dijo Venus.

-Sí. Como unas 15 veces. El tuyo no está nada mal.-Dijo Conner sonrojado.

-Gracias.-Venus se sonrojo. Conner y Minako se acercaron y se dieron un beso. En ese momento, Conner, gracias a su super-oído, escuchó los pasos de una extraña criatura. SuperBoy y Venus salieron de la casa. Afuera estaba Krypto ladrando y gruñendo a la extraña criatura que recordaba a un insecto con cola de lagarto. En la cola tenía un aguijón.

-¡Qué cosa más fea!-Exclamó Venus.

-¿Qué cosa eres tú?-Preguntó SuperBoy la criatura.- ¿Eres un monstruo de Cadmus?

-¿Cadmus? Yo me llamo Cell. Y soy un bio-androide creado por el Doctor Gero. Mi misión es absorber a los androides 17 y 18. Iba a hacerlo, pero ese maldito Trunks los destruyó y luego me mató. No sé como he vuelto a la vida, pero no pienso desaprovechar esta oprotunidad.

-¡No dejaré que hagas daño a nadie!

-¡JA JA JA! No chico. Ya no quiero absorber a esos androides. Ni a ningún otro ser vivo. He visto que tienes un gran poder... ¡TE ABSORBERÉ A TI Y COMPLETARÉ MI CUERPO!

No muy lejos de ahí, Ash Ketchum de Tierra-PKA apareció en New Earth. Con él iba un Pikachu. El chico avanzaba por el pueblo. De repente, se topó con alguien que era físicamente igual a él. Y además llevaba un Pikachu en su hombro.

-¡Vaya! ¡Un Pikachu! ¡Y parece fuerte! ¿Como te llamas? Yo soy Ash de Puelo Paleta.

El chico misterioso sonrió. No dijo nada, pero le enseñó a Ash su tarjeta de Identificción.

-Ya veo... Eres un chico reservado.-Ash miró la tarjeta.- A ver... Te llamas Rojo. ¡¿Y eres de Pueblo Paleta?! ¡Imposible! ¡Soy de ahí y no recuerdo haber conocido a ningún Rojo!

Rojo, que pertenecía a la Tierra-PKV, sonrió y alzó una Pokeball. Rojo no decía nada, pero Ash le entendió a la perfección.

-¿Me estás desafiando? ¡Acepto! ¡Adelante Hawlucha!

Rojo señaló hacia delante y su Pikachu se preparó para luchar.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-RPM**_

Esa Tierra estaba devastada por culpa del ataque de un virus llamado Venjix. Ese Universo fue el hogar también de un villano muy poderoso llamado Ivan Ooze. Pero fue destruido hace décadas. Pero con el caos que se había producido en el Omniverso, Ivan Ooze resucitó pero fue transportado a otro Universo por la luz dorada. Mucha gente que murió a manos de Venjix también resucitó, pero empezaban a morir otra vez debido al aire contaminado que ahora dominaba esa Tierra. Los Rangers de ese mundo empezaron a salvar a esa gente que creyeron que todavía estaba muerta.

El misterioso ser que estuvo en el Universo de Tierra-Z apareció en las ruinas de la ciudad de Angel Grove.

-**Aquí es. Hace más de 10.000 años, tú fuiste sellado por el Zordon de esta Tierra. Pero ahora yo te libero. ¡AMMEG!**

El misterioso ser abrió un portal, y de él salió una criatura temible hecha de oscuridad. La criatura atacó al misterioso ser, pero éste la dominó fácilmente.

**-¡Desagradecido! ¡Eres igual de fuerte que el Padre de Todo y Muerte. Pero eres irascible. Ese es tu punto débil.**

-¡Seré salvaje! Pero no soy como un animal.-Dijo La Bestia.

-**Mejor. Necesito que vengas conmigo y me ayudes a corregir un error que cometí. Hay alguien a quien debo castigar por atreverse a traicionarme.**

Los Elegidos han sido reunidos, pero ahora deben aprender a trabajar en equipo para poder salvar el Omniverso.

¿Podrán hacerlo? ¿Logrará Drago destruir el Omniverso? ¿Podrán SuperBoy y Sailor Venus vencer a Cell? ¿Y quién será ese misterioso ser que va liberando males ancestrales?

Sólo sabemos una cosa.

El Omniverso no volverá a ser el mismo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Nota: **_Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic llamado "Crisis en Universos Iinfinitos". ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí...

Ahora a responder reviews:

-_**Loser93: **_Pues mi fic no te será de mucha ayuda. Me aso principalmente en "Crisis en Tierras Infinitas", pero también uso elementos de otros eventos como "Crisis Infinitas" o "Secret Wars". Y es probable que Bartolomeo esté enamorado de Luffy.

-_**Sicario Heart: **_No la he visto. Lo siento. Y gracias.

-_**NuevoMundo: **_Dos palabras: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! :)

-_**baraka108: **_Muchas gracias, baraka.

-_**carlos13: **_Muchas gracias. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, carlos13. Lo de Goku y Goten se sabrá en el próximo capítulo. En este he explicado como nació Tierra-GT. Espero que me haya explicado bien y esté claro. El romance entre Venus y SuperBoy ya ha nacido. Hikari ha conseguido reunirlos a todos. Y se ha visto como Luffy ha accedido tan fácilmente, se pensaba que iban a un lugar con mucha carne. Y no han matado a AgniMon. Se salvó en el último momento.

Nos vemos el próximo mes en un nuevo capítulo de "Crisis en Universos Infinitos". Sólo me queda decir:

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO.**_


	3. Destrucción sobre nosotros

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

**Sólo me queda aclara esto:**

**-Drago y los Drakzes son personajes de Dragon Oscuro/Espectral.**

**-Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**

**-Lord Dark Star, Junk Hurk y Troby son personajes de Ocnarf.**

_**-La Bestia y Sarda son obra de Sicario Heart.**_

**-Subaru Ikari, el ser misterioso y la misteriosa mujer son obra mía. **

**AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso. **

(-)

_**Capítulo 3: Destrucción sobre nosotros.**_

_**Sharack.**_

Allí, quince seres con extraordinarios poderes habían sido transportados a ese lugar por un mismo motivo: detener al Rey del Infierno Drago, demonio de Tierra-F.

Estos seres son:

-Onslaught de Tierra-616.

-Sailor Mars de Tierra-SMA.

-Mewtwo de Tierra-PKA.

-Kouji Kabuto (piloto del Mazinger-Z) de Tierra-GN.

-Yoda de Tierra-SW.

-Orion de Tierra-PR.

-Monkey D Luffy de Tierra-OP.

-Boa Hancock de Tierra-OP.

-Son Goku de Tierra-GT.

-Lina Inverse del Universo Carmesí.

-Magneto de Tierra-616.

-Rogue Cheney de Tierra-FT.

-X del futuro de Tierra-R.

-Izumi Orimoto/FairyMon de Tierra-DF.

-Kyle Rayner de New Earth.

Estos ser

es están frente al maestro Troby, Hikari y Junk Hurk.

-Me llamo Troby y os he convocado porque vuestros Universos... El Omniverso va a morir. Miles de Universos han muerto ya. El último contenía Tierra-TS. Ahora, Drago vuelve a cruzar las barreras dimensionales y sigue expandiendo la Oscuridad. Osuridad que engulle un Universo tras otro. Oscuridad que destruye vida y mata a la esperanza. Al principio, los Universos desatan las fuerzas de la naturaleza como signo de la agonía que sienten.

-¿Sienten?-Preguntó Izumi.

-Así es. Podría decirse que los Universos son seres vivos como nosotros. Ahora, permiteme continuar... La Tierra se rebelará. Terremotos, erupciones volcánicas y olas gigantes aplastarán ciudades como si fueran ramas quebradizas. Luego llegará la nada silenciosa... invisible... Barriendo vuestros mundos y llevandose todo a su paso.

-¡Alto!-Gritó Luffy.-No me he enterado de nada. Envianos a patearle el culo ya a ese Drago. No dejaré que nada dañe a mis camaradas.

-Para enfrentaros a él, antes debeis conocerlo bien. Ahora estoy agotado, pero intentaré eplicarlo todo.

-¡No explicarás nada hombrecillo!-Gritó Mewtwo.-¡Me has traído aquí en contra de mi voluntad! Para traer al resto de gente enviaste a Hikari Yagami. ¡Pero a mí directamente me abduciste! ¡Si planeas encerrarme y manipularme...!

Mewtwo lanzó su ataque Psíquico contra Troby, pero el viejo Guardián se protegió con un escudo muy poderoso.

-¡No me harás nada! ¡Si no mandé a Hikari a por ti fue porque temía que la atacarías y retrasarías la recolección de seres que le encargué!

-Detente Mewtwo.-Dijo Orion.-No noto maldad ni mentrias en sus palabras.

-¡Déjame humano!-Dijo Mewtwo, pero en realidad pensaba.-"Tienes razón, Orion. No hay señal de que miente. Pero he sido engañado tantas veces que no quiero volver a arriesgarme. ¡Y tú sal de mi cabeza Onslaught o dejaré tu mente en estado catatónico!"

El aludido soltó una carcajada. Sentía interés por los poderes psíquicos de Mewtwo. Eran iguales o más potentes que los de Charles Xavier.

Junk Hurk se acercó a Troby.

-¿Estás bien, maestro? Nunca te vi ta débil.

-El poder del enemigo crece y yo me debilito al tratar de pararlo. Pero viviré, Junk. Hikari aún me es útil. No la envíes de vuelta a su Universo. Además, necesito a mi lado a alguien que mantenga a raya a esta gente. Y el poder que Muerte le dio a Hikari me ayudará en eso.

Goku de Tierra-GT habló. Todos, menos Magneto, Mewtwo y Onslaught, se acercaron a él.

-Deberiamos calmarnos y escucharle. Si dice la verdad, debemos unir fuerzas y salvar el mundo. Si miente, juntos podremos acabar con él.

Magneto se elevó y encaró a Troby.

-¡TÚ! ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste contra los Drakzes? Casi matan a ese chico.

-Magneto... Mark... Si no intervine fue porque quería ver en persona vuestro poder y si podríais trabajar en equipo. Por cierto... Tú que solamente te preocupas por los mutantes... ¿Acabas de mostrar preocupación por un hombre normal y corriente?

Magneto se cayó y bajó a donde estaban los demás. Le dolía reconocerlo, pero sí. Mostró preocupación. Si los Universos estaban en peligro, Magneto no podía permitir que su orgullo mutante le nublara la vista. Pensó que lo mejor era dejar atrás sus diferencias y colaborar con la gente que juró destruir un día.

Troby volvió a dirigirse a los Elegidos.

-Entendedme. Estoy vinculado al Omniverso tras un accidente con un experimento. La energía positiva es ahora mi sangre. Cuanto más destruye la Oscuridad y más maldad produce, más me debilito yo. Si fallais, seré incapaz de impedir que Drago destruya todo lo que existe.

Yoda se adelantó y habló.

-Troby, ¿por qué nosotros? Seres con más poder que nosotros por el Omniverso haber. Falsa tu historia suena.

-Quizás.-Dijo Kyle.- Pero mi anillo me avisaría si mintiera... A no ser que pueda burlar las habilidades de mi anillo.

-Yo sigo confusa.-Dijo Sailor Mars.-No conozco a nadie. ¿No será esto un sueño?

-No, Sailor Mars.-Dijo Rogue.-Somos de Tierras y épocas distintas.

-Yo propongo marcharme.-Dijo Orion.-No me fio.

-Tranquilo Orion.-Dijo X.-Prefiero escuchar todo lo que tenga que decirnos.

-¡No me gusta nada esto!-Dijo Mewtwo.

-A nadie le gusta esto.-Dijo Goku.-Pero debemos escucharle.

-Os he visto actuar. Conozco vuestros poderes. Sois mi fuerza inicial...-Dijo Troby.-Otros serán llamados cuando los necesite. Lo que hay en juego es más que un simple juego moral sobre mis palabras. El destino de la Existencia está en vuestras manos. Por favor...

-Sus fuerza flaquean.-Dijo Magneto.- Podemos atacarle.

-No, Magneto.-Dijo Lina.- Si todos los tesoros de mi Universo están en peligro, el destino de Lina Inverse está decidido. ¡Ayudaré a detener a Drago!

-Dice la verdad.-Dijo Onslaught.-He leído su mente. La situación es grave. Parecía una locura cuando lo vi en su mente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué discutís? ¡Ayudad a Troby!-Dijo Hikari.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-Preguntó Izumi.

-En cinco lugares cruciales del Omniverso, Troby ha levantado Torres Blancas.-Dijo Hikari.- Su forma es similar a unas torres que existían en mi Universo, pero su función es muy distinta. Estas Torres no generan oscuridad, la ahuyentan. Son capaces de detener la Ola de Oscuridad que crea Drago. Vuestra misión será protegerla de nuestros enemigos. En esos lugares hay héroes. Debéis alistarlos para que os ayuden en vuestra misión.

-"Su tono ha cambiado mucho desde la primera veZ que la vi."-Pensaba Lina.-"Eso me produce inquietud."

-¿Cual es vuestra respuesta?-Dijo Hurk.-Mientras pensais, Troby e debilita más y más.

-¡Bien! ¡Ayudaremos!-Dijo Goku. Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza.-Ya tendremos tiempo después para ver si lo que decís es verdad.

-¿Cuales son los lugares?-Preguntó Kouji.

-Ahora lo verás tú mismo.-Hikari brilló y mandó a los Elegidos a los cinco lugares cruciales.

Hace un momento, los Elegidos estaban en Sharack. En un lugar que parecía existir en todos los tiempos, dimensiones y lugares. Ahora se han ido... Se han dispersado a lo largo del ancho Omniverso.

-Ahora debe descansar, Troby.-Dijo Hikari.

-Sí. Conserve sus fuerzas.-Dijo Hurk.-Nosotros nos encargaremos de monitorear el Omniverso por usted.

Y ahora, mientras los Elegidos se dispersan por la Existencia, nuestra atención se fija en un Universo. Estamos en Tierra-DCAU. Más concretamente en Oa. En todos los Universos del Multiverso DC, Oa siempre se ha caraterizado por ser un mundo envuelto en el misterio. Un mundo que muy pocos conocen en su totalidad. Un planeta que siempre es el centro del Universo. Un mundo que controla un podr infinito. El hogar de los Guardianes del Universo.

Allí, los Green Lanterns encerraron hace poco a un ser muy poderoso procedente de Tierra-F. Un ser que dice ser un Super Saiyan Legendario. Dos Guardianes hablaban sobre él.

-¿Super... Saiyan?

-Eso ha dicho ese ser. No sabemos que es eso. Si el guardián Troby aún siguiera con nosotros... Quizás podría identificarlo. Él lo sabía todo sobre otros Universos...

-¡SILENCIO! ¡TROBY ES UNA PALABRA TABÚ! ¿O acaso has olvidado que casí detruye este Universo con el experimento que lo fulminó?

Los Guardianes no sabían que Troby aún seguía vivo. Él era la conciencia del Omniverso ahora.

-Tienes razón... Pero es raro... Nuestros instrumentos siempre avisan de cualquier anomalía o invasión... Sin embargo, no detectaron la presencia de este "Saiyan".

-¡Debe morir! ¡Su poder amenaza nuestro Universo! ¡Nuestras vidas! ¡Si le dejamos vivir nos matará! ¡Ya mató a varios Lanterns antes de poder atraparlo! ¡Necesitamos a todos los Lanterns aquí!

Una explosión se produjó en la entrada de su sala de reuniones. El causante era el Saiyan que mencionaban. Consiguió escapar de su celda y asesinó a todos los lanterns del Planeta. Todos los anillos de los fallecidos caían ante los Guardianes.

-¡Aún quedan los Lanterns de la Tierra! ¡Rayner y Steward te para...!-Un ataque de energía producido por el saian asesino acabó con el Guardián.

-¡Me temo que no, enanos de mierda! ¡Vuestras vidas acaban aquí! ¡Nadie se atreve a encerrarme! ¡NADIE! ¡Vuestros días acaban aquí!-Dijo mientras creaba una gran esfera de energía.-Y lo último que oireis será el nombre de vuestro verdugo. ¡Sarda!

El ataque mató a los Guardianes y destruyó la batería de poder. Rayner y Steward, los dos lanterns que quedaban con vida en ese universo, vieron como perdían el poder de su anillo.

Sarda voló por el cielo de Oa.

-No queda nadie vivo. ¡Pues me cargo el planeta y a por el siguiente!-Sarda iba a destruir el planeta, pero algo lo detuvo.-Tío, acabas de pedir una muerte horrible.

-**No es aconsejabe que destruyas Oa, Sarda.-**Dijo un ser misterioso. Este era el ser que liberó a la Bestia en Tierra-RPM.-**Si destruyes Oa, destruyes este Universo. Y tu morirás en el Big Crush resultante de la muerte de Oa.**

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Hay que tener agallas para hablarme así!

-**Ven con nosotros. Mi plan es fusionar todos los Universos en uno y gobernarlos. Pero algo me salió mal y me está chafando el plan. Ahí entras tú. Quiero que vengas con nosotros y me ayudes a solucionar ese error.**

-Puede ser interesante. ¿A qué esperamos?

-**Sí. Actuemos rápido. Hay listillos que quieren aprovecharse del caos que he creado para sus propios beneficios. Y otros intentarán pararme. ¡Vamos!**

Los tres villanos se fueron de Tierra-DCAU.

_**#######**_

_**New Earth. Metropolis.**_

Superman volaba por el cielo. Batman le había llamado. Necesitaba comunicarle algo.

-Batman me dijo que era urgente. Y él no es de los que exageran. Noté temor en su voz. Y él tampoco es de los que muestan temor con facilidad. Pero podremos con todo lo que nos echen encima.

Superman vio a Batman encima del Daily Bugle. El edificio de Tierra-616 se intercambió por el Daily Planet. El Daily Bugle acabó en su lugar. Pero el Daily Planet no apareció por Tierra-616.

-Siento el retraso, Batman. Estaba buscando a dos locos que han destruido parte de Metrópolis. No debo dejarlos correr a sus anchas. Son peligrosos.

-Algo extraño pasó en Gotham. Relacionado con un erizo azul.

**Flashback.**

Batman perseguía a Poison Ivy por Gotham, pero la villana desapareció. Batman la buscó por todas partes, pero no logró encontrarla. De repente, y al igual que pasó en Dressrosa, la imagen de un erizo muy malherido apareció ante Batman.

-Ayuda... ¡Que alguien me ayude...! ¡... Ayudadme!

Batman se sorprendió. No parecía un holograma. Más bien parecía un fantasma.

-¿Quién eres?

-Por favor. No veis que el mundo... E-Está muriéndose a mi alrededor. Amy... ¿¡Amy!? ¡...No...!

La imagen desapareció. En ese momento, luces doradas aparecieron por Gotham y las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Edificios y gente desaparecían.

-Debo contactar con Clark.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Era una imagen, pero le oía gritar. Nadie sabe quien es ese erizo. Me temo lo peor.

De repente, Superman y Batman brillaron. Ambos desaparecieron del lugar. Subaru apareció allí, pero vio que no había nadie ya.

-Es raro... Mi maldición me lleva ante la gente que corre peligro...-Subaru empezó a desaparecer de nuevo.-¡NO PUEDO RESISTIRME! ¡AYUDA!

_**#######**_

Desde Sharack, Hurk y Hikari veían todo el Omniverso. Veían como todo empezaba a mezclarse. Como todo cambiaba de lugar constantemente. Como la oscuridad de Drago devoraba mundos.

Tierra-E era un mundo protegido por robot gigantes llamados EVA. Su función era destruir a los Ángeles. Pero ahora se estaban enfrentando a la villana de New Earth llamada Giganta. Los EVAS contaban con la ayuda de ShoutMon X7.

En Tierra-616, en el espacio, el grupo de tekkamans liderado por Blade lucha contra los Skrulls y los Thanagarianos. En el Planeta Tierra, más concretamente en la costa de Nueva York, apareció Isla Papaya de Tierra-GT. En el recinto donde se celebraba el Torneo de Artes Marciales se encontraban Peter Griffin y el Pollo gigante luchando a muerte. La familia Griffin miraba el combate sentados en las gradas. El señor Pewtersmith gritaba animando al pollo antropomórfico.

En Tierra SW, en Tatooine, el cazarecompensas Lobo de New Earth está causando problemas y está luchando contra Groot y Rocket Racoon de Tierra-616.

En New Earth, Red y Ash seguían luchando en Smallville.

Los habitantes del pueblo miraban interesados la batalla de esos monstruos. Ash lo llevaba fatal. El Pikachu de Red derrotó con mucha facilidad al Hawlucha de Ash. Ahora era una pelea de Pikachus.

-¡Pikachu, Placaje Eléctrico!-Ordenó Ash. Red simplemente señaló. A pesar de no hablar, su Pikachu le entendió. Ambos Pikachus usaron el mismo ataque. El choque de ataques fue inmenso, cegando temporalmente a los espectadores. Ambos Pikachus acabaron debilitados.

Entre el público aparecieron Takato Matsuda de Tierra-DT y su digimon GillMon.

-¿Eh donde estoy? ¿Y eso?-Dijo Takato mirando la batalla entre Pokemons.-¿Serán digimons?

Red y Ash estaban dispuestos a sacar su próximo pokémon, pero la batalla terminó. No porque uno de los dos se rindiera. La ausa fue que SuperBoy y Sailor Venus cayeron del cielo.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Conner a Venus.

-Sí... Recuerdame que nunca haga enfadar a monstruos horrendos.

-Ok.-SuperBoy se levantó y gritó a los habitantes de Smallville.-¡Huid de aquí! ¡Un monstruo muy peligroso está atacando el pueblo! ¡Huid lo más lejos posible! ¡Vamos!

Poca gente del pueblo hizo caso a su joven protector. Para cuando Cell llegó, solamente estaban Ash, Red, Takato y una multitud curiosa.

-¡Ju ju ju! ¡Muy bonito! ¡Preocuparte por los demás! Pero no todos te han hecho caso. Mejor, así verán como te absorbo y me convierto en el ser perfecto.

GillMon se puso furioso. Takato sabía que eso eran malas noticias.

-Espera GillMon.-Dijo Takato en voz baja.-Primero veamos de lo que es capaz.

-Bien.

Cell avanzaba hacia SuperBoy. Sailor Venus se puso delante del joven, pero Cell levantó una gran corriente de aire que mandó a Venus muy lejos. El Froakie de Ash la cogió al aire. Red mandó a su Snorlax contra Cell. El obeso pokémon atacó al Bio-Androide.

-¡Quita de enmedio, gordo!

Cell agarró a Snorlax con una mano y lo lanzó bien lejos. Takato al fin se decidió.

-Debemos parar a esa cosa. Vamos detrás de esa casa. Si esa gente nos ve evolucionando, puede que piensen que estamos con ese monstruo.

Takato y GillMon se fueron.

SuperBoy, Venus y los dos entrenadores plantaron cara a Cell.

-Me gusta jugar con mis presas. Pero tengo algo de prisa. Una vez te absorba, iré a por Trunks y lo mataré.-Cell puso sus dos manos delante de su cara. El monstruo iba a lanzar un ataque.-¡TAIYOKEEEEEEN!

Una luz cegadora salió de las manos de Cell, cegandolos a todos.

-¡Mis ojos!-Gritó Venus.

-Es como el ataque Destello.

-¡Ven aquí maldito!-Gritaba SuperBoy.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.-Dijo Cell mientras abría el aguijón de su cola. Cell rápidamente empezó a absorber a Conner.-¡AAARGH!- Estaba a punto de absorberlo, pero una lanza le cortó la cola, liberando al joven héroe. Era DukeMon, que al esconderse detras de la casa, evitó ser alanzado por el TaiyoKen de Cell.

-Monstruo Infernal. Yo DukeMon te daré el castigo que mereces.

-Maldito... Me has pillado desprevenido. Vosotros lo habeis querido. Os asimilaré y vuestra energía vital me hará más fuerte. Luego ya buscaré a los Androides y me vengaré de Trunks.

Cell iba a atacar, pero un relámpago le golpeó con mucha fuerza.

-Bestia Maldita. ¿Como osais atacar a inocentes? ¡Yo Thor, hijo de Odin os daré vuestro merecido castigo!

-"Otro intruso. Y más fuerte que este chico. Lo mejor será huir de aquí y absorber a más gente. Luego volveré y le derrotaré."

Cell se disponía a huir, pero un gran relámpago cayó sobre el androide y lo acabó desintegrando totalmente. Eso marcó el fin del Cell de la época de Trunks.

-Vaya... Mi presencia aquí no era necesaria después de todo.-Dijo DukeMon.

-Noble guerrero. Ya tendréis ocasión de mostrar vuestras habilidades en combate. Debemos encontrar al causante de tanto caos.

-Dejad que os acompañemos.-Dijo Ash.-Ayudaremos en lo que haga falta.-Rojo asintió con la cabeza, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con Ash.

-Debemos ir a San Francisco enseguida. He intentado contactar con los Teen Titans, pero algo interviene en las señales de radio.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Teen Titans... ¿Acaso este es el Universo de Superman y la Liga?-Preguntó Thor.

-Así es. ¿Conoces al grandullón azulado?

-Sí. Luché con él y sus bravos amigos contra el loco llamado Krona. Bravo guerreros. Vayamos a la acción. Thor, que llevaba a Red, SuperBoy que llevaba a Sailor Venus y DukeMon que llevaba a Ash y a Pikachu volaron rumbo a San Francisco.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-Sh.**_

En esta Tierra, los humanos vivían pacíficamente con una raza genéticamente alterada llamada Enterranos. Pero no siempre fue así. Antes de que la linea temporal de ese Universo fuera alterada, los enterranos acabaron con la humanidad dejando viva solamente a una muchacha. Esa chica y tres guerreros enterranos acabaron con aquellos que querían matarlos y llegaron incluso a alterar la linea del tiempo. Ahora, la Tierra se veía amenazada por el villano Lanancuras y el caos creado por Drago y el misterioso ser.

En esa Tierra apareció un monolito blanco. Uno de sus habitantes, Mushra, trepaba por ese monolito a pesar de que sus amigos no le dejaban subir.

-Es raro. No recuerdo haber visto esto antes.-Dijo Mushra.-¿Qué e supone que es?

-¡Mushra, baja de ahí!-Dijo Sago.

-Debemos ir a detener a Lanancuras y salvar la Tierra.-Dijo el gato gigantesco Kutal.

-¿Pero que decis? Lanancuras que espere. Antes quiero ver que es esto. ¿Eh?-De la nada apareció un Drakze y cortó la cuerda que Mushra usaba para escalar el monolito.

-¡Mushra!-Gritaron sus amigos.

-¡Es mi fin! ¡Y yo aun soy joven!-Mushra casí cae al suelo, pero una mano lo salvó en el último momento.

-Mientras esté aquí no te pasará nada.-El salvador era Goku de Tierra-GT, que llegó a tiempo para salvar a Mushra de una muerte segura.

Acompañando a Goku iban FairyMon y Yoda.

-Así que esto es la Torre de Troby. Goku no diviso por ninguna parte al Drakze que atacó a este niño.-Dijo FairyMon. Este comentario ofendió a Mushra.

-¿Niño? ¡No soy un niño! ¡Soy Mushra, el enterrano más fuerte de la Tierra!

-¿Sabes cuando esta torre aparecer?-Preguntó Yoda a Mushra.

-¡Un abuelo muy raro! ¿Y esa cara verde? ¿Acaso te encuentras mal?

-No. Yo de la Tierra no soy. Yo de una galaxia muy lejana de otro Universo vengo. Me llamo Yoda.

En ese momento, el Drakze apareció... acompañado por muchos más.

-¡FairyMon! ¡Slide Evolution! ¡ShutuMon! El Drake ha vuelto... y con amigos esta vez. ¡Esferas de Plasma!-ShutuMon destruyó a varios Drakzes con esferas de energía que creó.- Me lo parece a mí, o no son tan fuertes como los que nos atacaron en Sharack. ¿Vosotros que creeis? ¿Cómo habrán llegado hasta aquí?

-¡Kamehameha!-Goku destruyó otros Drakzes con su ataque emblemático.-Ya me he dado cuenta, ShutuMon. Seguro que Drago tiene el poder para enviar a sus esbirros a donde quiera. No bajeis la guardia. Estos seres no son cosa de broma.

Mushra y sus amigos se convirtieron en su hyper forma, sorprendiendo a los Elegidos. Mushra destruyó varios Drakzes, pero uno le atacó a traición y le hirió el hombro. El Drakze iba a acabar con Mushra, pero Yoda le salvó cortando al Drakze en dos. Sago y Kutal derrotaron a varios Drakzes. Incluso Binka, una niña que viajaba con Mushra, derrotó a un Drake con su bazooka.

-Dos veces hoy a la gente ayudado he.

Los Drakzes, al verse en clara desventaja, decidieron escapar.

-¡Escapa de nuevo!-Dijo Goku.

-Pero ahora no desaparecen. Puedo seguirlas vayan donde vayan.

-No, ShutuMon. Para proteger el dispositivo traidos hemos sido. Abandonarlo no podemos. Un segundo ataque producirse puede.

-Lo sé. Pero no me gusta esperar.

-Haz caso a Yoda.-Dijo Goku.-Una vez, un enemigo muy fuerte hizo lo mismo y la situación cambió a su favor.-Goku se refería a Buu, el cual se hizo el muerto para planear la absorción de Gotenks y Piccolo.

-Preludio de un desastre mayor esas sombras son.-Dijo Yoda.-Que la Fuerza nos ampare.

-¿Puede alguien explicarnos que pasa?-Preguntó Mushra.

Desde el vacio entre Universos, Drago vio como sus Drakzes fueron vencidos fácilmente.

-Proteged la máquina si así lo deseais... ¡Vuestra recompensa será la muerte! ¡BWAHAHAHAHA!

_**#######**_

En Sharack, Troby fue a ver a la misteriosa mujer. Sintió la muerte de sus hermanos Guardianes a manos del diabólico Sarda.

Esa mujer es la representación del Omniverso. Al igual que Kismet representa el Multiverso DC y Eternidad al Multiverso Marvel. Ahora, esa mujer despertó de su sueño y miraba fijamente a Troby. El viejo guardián la miraba con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que veía a esa mujer despierta. Y sabía que eso no era buena señal.

-Hikari... Ella todavía debe desempeñar un papel importante en este caos. Ella es la luz que guía a la esperanza. La luz que guía al valor en medio de la inmensa oscuridad.-Dijo la misteriosa dama.-Ella, y el chico llamado Subaru Ikari.

_**#######**_

_**Ciudad Celeste. Tierra-PKA.**_

Haruka y Michiru estaban contemplado el acuario que caracteriaba al Gimnasio de esa ciudad.

-No sé donde estaremos pero me encanta estar aquí.-Dijo Michiru.

-Si que te gustan los peces.

-No lo decía por los peces, Haruka. ¡Jajaja! Aunque ya que hablas de los peces... Es la primera vez que veo unos peces así...

Las dos amantes no pudieron continuar su conversación, ya que en el exterior se oyeron gritos de civiles que eran atacados por Saibamens. Misty, la líder del gimnasio, intentó luchar contra ellos, pero los seres vegetales la derrotaron fácilmente. Dos esferas, una naranja y otra azul marino destruyeron al Saibaman que iba a acabar con Misty.

-Gracias. ¿Quienes sois?

-Yo soy Sailor Uranus.

-Y yo Sailor Neptune.

Las dos Sailors lucharon contra los Saibamens, pero lo tenían difícil, ya que las criaturas eran ágiles. Un Saibaman iba a golpear a Neptune pero una patada la salvó justo a tiempo. La persona era Kakashi, el Sexto Hokage.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí. Aunque no necesitaba tu ayuda.

-Lo que tu digas.

El ninja y las Sailors lucharon juntos contra los Saibamen. A lo lejos, un ser demoniaco llamado DeviMon miraba a los guerreros.

- Humanos con grandes poderes... Lo voy a tener muy difícil si quiero dominar el mundo.

_**#######**_

Rogue Cheney, Lina Inverse y Onslaught llegaron al siguiente punto crucial. La Torre Blanca estaba en Papunika, ciudad de Tierra-DQ0. Hace poco, ese mundo sufrió la invasión de los ejércitos del Rey Demonio Burn, pero un jooven caballero dragón llamado Dai salvó su mundo. Ahora el héroe se encuentra en paradero desconocido.

Rogue, Lina y Onslaught veían la ciudad desde lejos.

-Vaya. Una ciudad hermosa. Me recuerda a Saillune.

-Sí. También me recuerda a las ciudades de mi mundo.-Dijo Rogue.

-Hay muchos edificios... Y puedo detectar la actividad mental de mucha gente. Muchas mente con las cuales puedo divertirme...

-Usa tus poderes, Onslaught, y te mando directo al Mar del Caos para toda la eternidad.-Dijo Lina.-Ahora vamos a proteger esa dichosa torre.

-Como digas... Jamás me atrevería a sembrar el terror en este mundo antiguo.-Onslaught esperó a que sus dos acompañantes se alejaran.-Y si lo hiciera, no te darías ni cuenta, estúpida bruja.

Rogue y Lina entraron en el pueblo y fueron hacia la Torre. Allí estaba la monarca del país, la princesa Leona.

-Vaya... Si que hay gente aquí.-Dijo Lina.

-¡Forasteros!-Dijo Leona.-¿Teneis vosotros algo que ver con este monolito que ha aparecido hace poco?

-Me llamo Lina Inverse y él es Rogue Cheney. Venimos de otros Universos. Nuestra misión es proteger esta torre de un terrible demonio.

La gente de Papunika se asustó al oir "terrible demonio". Todavía tenían en la mente la mala experiencia que pasaron con Burn y sus seguidores.

-Lina...

-Sí, Rogue. Ya sé que debemos ir a la Torre.

-No es eso... Es Onslaught. ¿Dónde está? No lo veo por ningún lado.

-¡Maldita rata traidora!

Onslaught se quedó donde apareció. Con sus poderes psíquicos, vio que habían más ciudades y más gente.

-Perfecto. Gente a la cual controlar mentalmente. Me apoderaré de este Universo. ¡Jajajaja! -En ese momento, Onslaught detectó la llegada de alguien.-¡Oh! ¡Tenemos visita! ¡Y este alguien tiene su mente nublada por el sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento! Esa clase de mentes es con la que más me divierto. ¡Jejejeje!

Ante Onslaught apareció Subaru Ikari.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó el joven.

-Tierra-DQ0. No me preguntes el año.-Onslaught se acercó a Subaru.-Te noto preocupado, chico. Déjame ver por qué...

-¡No! ¡Para!

Onslaught atacó psíquicamente a Subaru, pero el ente psíquica recibió un ataque por la espalda.

-¡Fire Arrow! ¡Loco demente! ¡Deja a ese chico!-Dijo Lina, la cual venía con Rogue, Leona y los dos sabios de Papunika.

-¡Cómo te atreves! Acabas de cometer un error muy grave.

Los hechiceros se pusieron a la defensiva, pero Onslaught solamente empezó a reir.

-Combatidme si podeis. A ver como os defendeis contra la peor de vuestras pesadillas.-Onslaught soltó un fuerte ataque psíquico contra todos los presentes. Lina intentaba preparar el Drag Slave, pero no podía.-Es inútil. No puedes hacer nada.- En ee momento, un rayo dorado atrapó a Onslaguht.-¿Qué? ¡No!

Onslaught desapareció. Todos empezaron a recomponerse.

-Se ha ido.-Dijo Rogue.-¿Habrá sido Troby?

-Lo dudo mucho... Pero me alegro. Ese tio es peor que ese Magneto.

Leona se acercó a Lina y Rogue.

-Permitid que mi gente y yo os ayudemos. He enviado mensajeros para que recluten a los héroes que una vez salvaron este mundo del Rey Demonio Burn.

Lina se acercó a Subaru y lo sanó con un conjuro.

-Ese loco casi acaba contigo, chico.

-¿Eres de este mundo?-Preguntó Rogue.

-No. Vengo de una Tierra Muerta. La primera que cayó ante Drago. Y mi presencia aquí no puede significar nada bueno.

-¡Mirad arriba!-Gritó Apolo, uno de los sabios de Papunika.

La Ola de Oscuridad de Drago se acercaba a la Tierra-DQ0.

-Vuestra Tierra morirá.-Dijo Subaru.

-Troby mintió.-Dijo Rogue.

En Papunika, una espada que había clavada en un pedestal fue levantada por un joven.

-Por fin he vuelto a casa. Y parece que hay problemas...

_**#######**_

_**Sharack.**_

-La Oscuridad otra vez...-Dijo Hikari.

-Todavía no están listos mis nuevos héroes.-Dijo Hurk mientras tecleaba varios teclados a la vez.- Drago se mueve más rápido de lo que creí. Y Troby cada vez está más débil.

-Onslaught ha desaparecido, Hurk.

-Vaya fastidio... Sus poderes psíquicos me eran más útiles que los de Lina y Rogue.

-Podemos enviar a Raven o ese usuario de Sharingan llamado Sasuke Uchiha...

-No. Enviaré a ese Santo llamado Ikki en su lugar. Es la mejor alternativa.

_**#######**_

_**Mientras tanto, en un lugar del Omniverso.**_

Onslaught apareció en medio de una oscuridad infinita.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién se ha atrevido...?

-**Onslaught... Te necesito.**

-Esa voz... Es fría como el hielo... ¡No te necesito! ¡Aparece ante mí o te mostraré lo que es el auténtico terror! ¡AAARGH!

**-¡Idiota! ¡Te crees que eres omnipotente solamente porque tienes más poder que unos meros insectos! ¡Seré yo quien te enseñe lo que es el terror mismo! Y desearás una muerte rápida.- **El misterioso ser dejó de atacar a Onslaught.- **Da gracias al Padre de Todo ya que te necesito con vida. Y eso significa obedecerme en todo. ¿Qué dices? ¡Sí o Muerte!**

-Haré lo que pidas. Pensandolo bien... Será divertido jugar con vosotros a la conquista total.

-**Buena respuesta, Onslaught.**

Al lado del misterioso ser aparecieron La Bestia, Sarda y Buu.

-**Ahora... Sólo me queda hacer una cosa...**

El misterioso ser se acercó a Buu y le incrustó sus dedos en la cabeza. Buu soltó un grito de dolor. Su cuerpo empezó a volverse musculoso. Más tarde, esos músculos desaparecieron y se convirtió en un Buu adulto.

-**¡Listo! He modificado tu cuerpo. Ahora es como si tuvieras a esa birria de Buu obeso atrapado en tu interior. Me interesa que Buu tenga inteligencia y que no actúe según sus instintos.**

-Te lo agradezco. No me gusta ser una criatura sin cerebro. Ahora viajaré por el Omniverso y pelearé contra lo mejores guerreros de la Existencia.

-**¿Y qué harás si te encuentra con aquellos guerreros que te enviaron al Infierno?**

-Je, je, je...-Buu sonrió con maldad.-Para ellos tengo algo especial. Les tengo reservado un hueco en mi interior.

En ese momento, un hombre con armadura apareció.

-**Bienvenido, Lord Dark Star. ¡Habla ahora!**

-Troby ha encontrado una alternativa para Onslaught. Y los héroes están en alerta.

-**¡Troby fracasará! ¡Es incapaz de reconocer lo evidente! ¡Nada puede pararme! ¡Héroes y villanos jamás cooperarán! ¡Lucharán y eso codenará a Troby! **

Onslaught se acercó a Lord Dark Star.

-Noto en ti miedo. ¿Te asustó?

-Aparta. No me das miedo... Me da risa.

-¡Jajajajaja! Eres muy gracioso hombrecillo. Y tú, Buu. También puedo leer tu mente. Si intentas absorberme, desharé la modificación que el Amo te ha hecho.

-**¡Silencio, Onslaught! ¡Tus cacofonías me aburren! ¡Lord Dark Star! ¡Tú quédate aquí y espera el momento idoneo para acabar con Troby! ¡Ahora vamos! ¡Ya es hora de reparar mi más horrendo error! ¡Todos los Universos serán uno! ¡Y ese uno será mio!**

-¡Por fin!-Exclamó Sarda.

Los misteriosos villanos abandonaron su base. Lord Dark Star se quedó protegiendola y planeando una estrategia para acabar con su objetivo.

_**########**_

_**Tierra-DB. (El Futuro de Trunks).**_

Trunks se encontraba volando por la reconstruida West City. Repentinamente, una fuerte tormenta se desató en el lugar. Y varios volcanes que aparecieron de la nada entraron en erupción.

-Hace un año que acabé con los androides y Cell. Ha sido un año tranquilo. Un año de felicidad. Nada perturbaba mi vida con mi madre. No había razón para volver a luchar. Pero ahora... ¡El mundo se está viniendo abajo! El tiempo ha enloquecido... Primero cielos rojos... Luego esas tormenta extrañas... Erupciones volcanicas en medio de West City...

Trunks regresó a casa. Allí estaba su madre. De repente, un fuerte terremoto sacudió el suelo y derribó el edificio de Capsule Corp.

-¿Estás bien, madre?

-Sí, Trunks.-Bulma miró al cielo y vio una gran ola de oscuridad acercarse a ellos.-¡Dios Mio! ¿¡Qué es eso?!

-Viene hacia aquí...-Trunk sacó una cápsula y de ella salió una máquina del tiempo.-Subbe, madre. Solamente podemos escapar.

Trunks y Bulma subieron a la máquina del tiempo y consiguieron escapar a tiempo.

No muy lejos de allí, había na nave espacial enterrada baj tierra. De ella salieron un mago enano llamado Babidi y su guardián, el Rey Demonio Dabra.

-Has reunido mucha energía, Dabra. Ahora podremos liberar a Buu.

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Dabra mirando a la Ola de oscuridad.

-¡NO! ¡Ahora que iba a liberar a Buu!

Dabra y Babidi intentaron escapar, pero fueron engullidos por la oscuridad. La oscuridad también destruyó la Esfera que contenía a Buu.

Tierra-DB murió.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-616**_

Nueva York.

El Fin del Mundo está cerca.

La Ola de Oscuridad avanzaba devorando todo a su paso.

Rascacielos.

Pájaros.

Toda la gente miraba asustada a esa oscuridad y empezaron a huir para salvar sus vidas.

Los Vengadores y Los Cuatro Fantásticos. Grupos de Héroes con poderes casi ilimitados no podían hacer nada.

-Sue. Aíslanos de los civiles. Necesitamos espacio.-Dijo Mister Fantástico. Su esposa generó una barrera invisible.

-Esto no me gusta nada, Reed.-Dijo la Cosa.-Si es alguna clase de broma... No tiene gracia.

-¿De qué sirven mis armas contra algo así?-Dijo Viuda Negra.

-Puede que de nada.-Respondió el Capitán América.-¡Pero te necesitamos! Los Vengadores y los Cuatro Fantásticos unidos podemos impedir el pánico.

Un edificio empeó a hacerse edazos debido a los constantes terremotos. La Cosa fue rápidamente a sostener el edificio.

-Yo me encargo del edificio. Menudo momento ha escogido el edificio para derrumbarse. Sue, ¿puedes ayudarme?

-En seguida voy, Ben.

Sue creó un tobogan con sus poderes, por el cual empezaron a bajar la gente. El edificio fue envuelto en una luz dorada. En su lugar apareció la Guardería de Kasukabe de Tierra-CrSC.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo la Señorita Yoshinaga.

-Por los edificios, creo que estamos en Nueva Yortk.-Dijo Kazama.-Mi padre viaja mucho a Nueva York y iempre me enseña fotos. Por eso la he reconocido con facilidad.

-Ay, Kazama. Que engreido eres a veces.-Dijo Shin Chan.-A que sí, mafioso.

Al oir mafioso, la gente se asustó. Los Vengadores y los Cuatro Fantásticos miraron serios a Bunta Takakura.

-Como tú digas, director.-Dijo Shin-Chan.

-¡QUÉ TE HE DICHO QUE SOY EL MAFIOSO! ¡NO EL DIRECTOR! ¡Ah!-El Mafioso, perdón, el Director se dio cuenta tarde de su lapsus. La Señorita Yoshinaga intervino para aclarar la situación. Por otro lado, la Señorita Matsusaka estaba ligando con Johny Storm y con el Capitán América.

Parte de Nueva York se estaba convirtiendo en Kasukabe. En ese momento, Nanako apareció.

-¡Mi querida Nanako!-Shin Chan se lanzó a los brazos de la chica. Pero algo lo interceptó.

-¡Hola Shin Chan!-Era Shinobu Kandatori, la amiga de Nanako. Shin Chan se deprimió.

-¡La Oscuridad se traga mis llamas!-Dijo La Antorcha Humana, que disparaba fuego contra la Oscuridad mientras esquivaba los abrazos de Matsuzaka.

-¡Yo me encargo!-Los héroes giraron hacia el lugar del que venía la voz. Allí habían dos individuos, un hombre y una mujer, cubiertos totalmente con sábanas.-¡TOMA TEMA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Gritaron todos los presentes escandalizados.

Un cascote que se desprendió de un edificio cayó sobre DestapeMan y DestapeWoman y los aplastó.

SpiderWoman ayudaba a la gente a salir de los edificios. Miss Marvel entró en la guardería de Kasukabe que acababa de aparecer. Los llantos de un niño le llamaron la atención. Miss Marvel miró debajo de una de las mesas y vio a Masao llorando.

-No te preocupes. Todo va bien. Te llevaré con tus padres.

Miss Marvel extendió su mano hacia el niño, pero Masao lloró con más fuerza.

-¡ME DAS MIEDO! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡PERO BUENO...!-Dijo Miss Marvel enfadada.

SpiderWoman ayudó a bajar al último hombre que quedaba en el edificio. En ese momento, un cascote del edificio se desprendió y amenazaba con aplastar a la heroina, pero un borrón la salvó en el último momento.

El hombre que salvó a SpiderWoman era Uub de Tierra-GT.

-Siento haberte empujado, pero no tenía más remedio. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... Eso creo.-SpiderWoman miró a su salvador.-¿Quién eres tú? No me quejo de que me haya salvado, pero...

El Capitán América se acercó al joven luchador.

-Dime chico, ¿tú sabes qué está pasando?

-No tengo ni idea. Lo siento. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba aquí.

En ese momento, Daredevil apareció acompañado de 4 tortugas antropomórficas, una rata que vestía un gi morado y una chica vestida con un mono amarillo.

-Veo que vienes acompañado, Daredevil.-Dijo Reed.

-¿Dónde está Thor?

-No lo sabemos. Estaba con nosotros hace un momento y desapareció.

La Antorcha Humana seguía disparando fuego contra la Oscuridad. Uub voló hacia donde estaba él.

-Detén tus ataques. Así no haces nada. Debemos buscar otra alternativa.

Johnny hizo caso a Uub y ambos jóvenes descendieron al lugar donde estaban lo otros héroes.

-¿Quién creeis que está detrás de esto?-Dijo la Cosa.-¿Doom? ¿Thanos? ¿Annihilus?

-No creo que sea Doom. A él no le va eso de destruir.-Dijo Reed.-Sin embargo, puede que Thanos o Annihilus sean los principales sospechosos.

-¡Mirad!-Gritó Viuda Negra.

En ese momento, la máquina del tiempo de Trunks apareció. Bulma bajó de la máquina. Trunks bajó y guardó la máquina en la cápsula.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Trunks y ella es Bulma, mi madre. Mi época... Mi mundo ha sido destruido por la Ola de Oscuridad.

-¡Trunks!-Gritó Uub.-Así que tú y Bulma también habeis acabado aquí.

-¿Quién eres? No recuerdo haberte visto antes...-Dijo Trunks.

-Uub.-Dijo SpiderWoman.-Es probable que este Trunks sea de otro Universo muy similar al tuyo. Creeme. Tengo eperiencia con estos temas.

En ese momento, un erizo azul apareció.

-¿Qué? ¿Dóne estoy? Hace un momento estaba con Amy, Tails y Knuckles ayudando a la gente que huia de esa Oscuridad.

En ese momento, una garra oscura apareció de la nada y agarró a Sonic del cuello. La garra empezó a arrastrar al erizo. Trunks fue a ayudar a Sonic, pero también fue arrastrado por la garra.

-¡Ayudadme! ¡Ayu...!

Trunks y Sonic desaparecieron.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Dijo la Antorcha Humana.

-¡TRUNKS!-Gritó Bulma nerviosa.

En ese momento, un ser grotesco apareció ante los héroes. Se trataba de Doomsday, el único ser que mató a Superman. Uub y los héroes se prepararon para luchar contra él, mientras las Tortugas sacaban de ahí a Bulma y al resto de civiles.

_**########**_

_**Tierra-t87**_

La Dimensión X. Hogar del tirano Krang. Él y sus esbirros huían de la Ola de Oscuridad en el Tecnódromo.

-Es más rápida de lo que pensé. Usaremos la energía que hemos estado recolectando para ir a la Tierra. A lo mejor allí estaremos a salvo.-Dijo Krang.

-Será lo mejor.-Dijo Shredder.-¡Si no quedamos aquí, moriremos!

Krang apretó un botón. El gran ojo del Tecnódromo generó un enorme Portal Dimensional por el que entró la máquina de guerra. Pero con esta crisis, nunca sabes donde puedes acabar.

_**########**_

_**Tierra-Bl.**_

Los Centinelas continuaban atacando a Bardock. El saiyan esquivaba a la vez que atacaba, derribando a los robots gigantes.

-Localizado ser que amenaza los deseos del Amo. Procedo a su exterminio.

-No te creas que vas a acabar conmigo tan fácilmente.

Bardock diparó una esfera de energía que desintegró al robot gigante. Se disponía a hacer lo mismo con otro que iba a atacarle. Pero un puño de magma destruyó al robot cazador.

-¿Un puño de magma?

El atacante era Jacob Cass, que apareció con Orihime y Don Patch. Bardock fue hacia ellos.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Orihime al saiyan. Pero Bardock respondió con frialdad.

-¡No he pedido vuestra ayuda! ¡Así que dejadme tranquilo!

-Al menos podías dar las gracias. Encima que te ayudamos.-Dijo Jacob.

-¡Bah! ¡Dejadme tranquilo! ¡Lo único que yo quiero es matar a Freezer!

-¿Freezer? ¿Tu enemigo es una nevera?-Dijo Orihime. Bardock miró a la chica con odio.

-No te burles de Freezer. No es un enemigo que deba ser subestimado. Tiene un poder con el que puede destruir planeta facilmente.

-Vamos contigo.-Dijo Orihime.-Busquemos juntos a ese Freezer.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo Jacob.-Da igual de que universo sea el criminal. ¡La justicia absoluta debe aplicarse sin excepción!

-¿Pero que no me habeis oído? ¡Bah! ¡Es igual! Me servirán de guías en este planeta. Y una vez que ya no los necesite, me libraré de ellos.

Y así, Bardock se unió al extraño grupo de Orihime Inoue. Avanzaban por Karakura Town. Orihime quería preguntar a Ichigo si conocía al tal Freezer. Pero la clínica de los Kurosaki había sido reemplazada por un palacio medieval.

Dentro de él estaban Link, Zelda, Takeru y PataMon. Estaban hablando sobre la gran crisis que azotaba al Omniverso. De repente, el techo se rompió y algo cayó donde estaban la Princea y los demás. Se trataba de Jacob, que fue atacado por un grupo de villanos. Orihime entró corriendo en el palacio para ver como estaba Jacob. A Bardock y a Don Patch les daba igual cual era el estado de Jacob.

Los atacantes eran:

-El Mandarin de Tierra-616.

-Kaolinite de Tierra-SMA.

-Solomon Grundy de New Earth.

-Doctor Eggman de Tierra-StH.

Y un último miembro que se encargó de juntarlos. Un miembro que Takeru y PataMon conocían muy bien.

-¡PICODEVIMON!-Gritaron Takeru y PataMon.

-¡HIIIHIHI! Cuanto tiempo, PataMon. Ahora me encargaré de acabar contigo y con los otros Niños Elegidos. Y me será fácil con la ayuda de mis nuevos colegas.

-¿Esto es cosa de VamDeMon?

-Para nada. Yo ya no trabajo para él. Ahora voy por libre. ¡Atacad! ¡Mi Poderosa Alianza Diabólica!

La primera en atacar fue Kaolinite, que se lanzó contra Orihime. Por un momento, Bardock vio la imagen de su mujer siendo atacada.

-¡GINE!

Bardock se lanzó contra Kaolinite y le dio una fuerte patada, mandando a la villana contra una pared.

-Gracias.-Dijo Orihime.-¿Pero quién es Gine?

-No te importa.

En ese momento, una explosión destruyó otra pared del palacio. Un niño llamado Ben Tennyson caía malherido e inconsciente. Sus agresores aparecieron.

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamó Bardock.

-¿Los conoces?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Sí. Y me encantaría no haberlos conocido nunca. Ellos son Dodoria y su escuadrón de élite.

-Hola Bardock. Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Je je je.

El grupo de Orihime estaba rodeado. Por un lado tenía al grupo de PicoDeviMon. Por otro al escuadrón de Dodoria. Una de las peores batallas está a punto de comenzar.

_**#######**_

_**Planeta Nuevo Namek.**_

Darkseid y Thanos seguían luchando. O mejor dicho. Darkseid le estaba dando una paliza a Thanos.

El titán loco apenas podía defenderse de los fuertes golpes que el Líder de Apokolips le propinaba.

-¿Cómo puede estar esto pasando?-Gritó Thanos nervioso.-Si en mi mano llevo el Guantalete del Infinito.

-Estúpido. Eso que llevas ya lo ví en una ocasión. Sus gemas eran poderosas. Eso me dijo Desaad. Pero si se sacan de su correspondiente Universo, esas gemas no son más que piedras inservibles.

-¿Estamos en otro Universo?

-Estúpido. Tan obsesionado estás con la muerte que ni siquiera te fijas en lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Estás en mi Universo. Aquí tus piedras no sirven de nada. Y ahora, acabaré con tu existencia. Con solo saber que eistes, mis entrañas se revuelven de asco.

Darkseid iba a disparar sus Rayos Omega, pero un brillo dorado envolvió a Thanos y lo salvó en el último momento.

-¡NO! No importa... Debo volver a Apokolips. Usaré mi poder para ocultar mi planeta de aquel que desea destruir la Existencia. Y desde allí buscaré a Thanos. Esta vez no te dejaré salir con vida.

Darkseid abrió un Tubo Boom y regresó a su hogar.

_**#######**_

_**New Earth**_

Nos encontramos en Latveria.

Un pequeño país europeo gobernado por el genio criminal Victor Von Doom.

Una torre de Troby apareció en la capital del pequeño país. Para evitar que la Oscuridad destruya el Omniverso.

En ese momento, Latveria estaba siendo invadida por un enemigo que jamás pensaron que volverían a ver.

Los nazis de Tierra-Z estaban ocupando Latveria. Y Doom no estaba ahí para proteger su tierra. El villano desapareció segundos antes de que los nazis aparecieran.

Los habitantes de Latveria pedían ayuda.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Y la ayuda llegó.

5 mechas conocidos como Gundams aparecieron y empezaron a luchar contra los nazis.

En ese instante, Magneto, Orion y Mazinger aparecieron para proteger la Torre. Los 3 vieron la pelea entre los Gundams y los nazis.

-¿Qué raro?-Dijo Magneto.-Está nevando. ¡En pleno Junio! El desorden cósmico afecta ya a esta tierra.

Uno de los pilotos de los Gundam llamado Duo Maxwell, vio al Mazinger volando en el cielo.

-¿Habeis visto ese mecha? No parece un Mobile Suit como los que usamos nosotros.

-Céntrate.-Dijo Heero.-Debemos acabar con aquellos que oprimen a la gente.

Los Gundams seguían destruyendo tanques. El Hitler de Tierra-Z seguía dando órdenes a sus esbirros.

-¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Acabad con esos seres inferiores!

En una esquina, dos nazis estaban dando una paliza a una pobre familia. Esas acciones no pasaron desapercibidas. Orion y Magneto lo vieron todo.

-Cerdos asquerosos. Por lo que veo, los nazis estuvieron presentes en muchos Universos.-Dijo Magneto. El Amo del Magnetismo dedujo que esos nazis eran de otra tierra al ver al Hitler que les daba órdenes. Ese Hitler no se parecía al Hitler de Tierra-616 o al de New Earth o al de Tierra Prime.

-Esos nazis...-Dijo Orion.-He leído sobre ellos en los libros de historia de Troy. ¡SON UNO AUTÉNTICOS VILLANOS! ¡No dejaré que gente inocente sufra por culpa de un megalómano! ¡No dejaré que más gente pase por lo que pase yo y la gente de Andresia!

-Ahora hablas mi idioma, jovencito.-Dijo Magneto.

Orion se transformó y empezó a luchar contra los nazis. Magneto le ayudó atrapando a varios nazis en prisiones metálicas.

-"Estos nazis. Seguro que conocen al Conde Brocken. Pero he venido aquí a luchar contra ellos."-Pensaba Kouji.-¡Chicos! Nuestra miión es proteger esta torre. Olvidaos de esos nazis.

El Hitler de Tierra-Z, aterrado, agarró a una anciana y la usó de escudo.

-¡Escoria! Rendíos o esta mujer morirá.

Magneto se plntó frente a Hitler. El dictador le disparó, pero Magneto detuvo las balas con su poder.

-¿Qué?

-Idiota. Tu balas no pueden herir a alguien que tiene poderes magnéticos.

Wufei, piloto del Altron Gundam, bajó de su mecha, armado con una cimitarra y se plantó frente al tirano.

-Recurrir a eso... No eres digno de pertenecer a la raza humana.

Wufei saltó y atacó a Hitler, dándole un sablazo en la espalda. El Hitler de Tierra-Z cayó al suelo muerto.

-No habrán más muertes inocentes. Ya he visto demasiadas masacres.

Orion estaba ayudando a la gente a evacuar la ciudad a la vez que destruía tanques.

-¡Oficial!-Dijo un soldado nazi que e dirigía a su superior.-Nuestro glorioso líder ha sido asesinado.

-Gott? No importa. Conquistaremos el mundo. Eso deseaba nuestro líder. Además, debemos analizar esta torre misteriosa.

Inmediatamente, Drakzes aparecieron y aniquilaron a los nazis que aún eguían con vida.

-¡Ellos otra vez no!-Gritó Orion. Aun tenía presente el horror que vivió en Sharack.

-¡Los Drakzes han acabado con los nazis como si nada!-Dijo Kouji.

Los pilotos de los Gundams miraron la escena.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Aliados?-Dijo Quattre asombrado.

-No.-Dijo Trowa.-A pesar de que hayan acabado con esos asesinos. No son aliados. Mira.

Los Drakzes empezaron a atacar a los civiles. Los 3 Elegidos y los Pilotos de los Gundam lucharon juntos contra los Drakzes.

Un Drakze salto a la cabina del Mazinger y atacó a Kouji. Con su garra le hirió gravemente el hombro. Pero Kabuto se defendió usando su pistola.

-¡Hay demasiados!-Gritó Magneto.-Es obra de Troby. ¡Nos ha mandado directos a la muerte!

-No.-Dijo Orion.-Atacan al pueblo. No a nosotros. Quieren separarnos, Magneto. Así podrán destruir facilmente la Torre.

Desde Sharack, Troby miraba la acción.

-Han herido a Kabuto.-Dijo el antiguo Guardián.-A lo mejor, estos Drakzes son demasiado para él. Pensé que podría serme de utilidad. Su super robot es un arma muy poderosa. Tendría que haber reclutado a su versión alternativa. El Mazinkaiser es mucho mejor. Lástima que no pueda localizarlo con este alboroto Omniversal. ¡Te maldigo, enemigo mio!

_**########**_

_**Tierra-Sh.**_

Goku de Tierra-GT y ShutuMon miraban la Tormenta que se había desatado en ese momento.

-Cielos rojos. Tormentas eléctricas... Me recuerda a la batalla contra II Shinron.

Mushra estaba con Yoda. El Maestro Jedi tenía una herida en el brazo.

-Abuelo. Te han herido por salvarme...

-Yoda llamarme debes. Y bien estoy. Me curaré.

Mushra no dijo nada. Estaba preocupado por su nuevo amigo.

_**########**_

Drago se encontraba mirando el vacio entre Universos. Cada vez había más oscuridad y muchos Universos estaban pereciendo. Universo tras Universo, todos morían por culpa del oscuro poder de Drago.

-¿Cuantos mundos he destruido? ¿Cuantas vidas habrán acabado?

**-¡Demasiadas, reptil inmundo!**

**-**¿Quién?-Antes de que pudiera ver quien hablaba, Sarda y Bestia aparecieron y le atacaron con esferas de energía. El ataque destruyó uno de los brazos de Drago.-¡AAAARGH!

-Déjame que lo convierta en chocolate. O en helado. ¡Tengo mucho hambre! O mejor... Déjame absorberlo. Usaré su poder muy bien... Jejejeeee.

-**No, Buu. Luego te mandaré a una Tierra en la que hay gente que puede fastidiar mis planes. Si quieres a esos puedes comertelos o absorberlos. Me da igual lo que les hagas. Pero no dejaré que mates a Drago. Lo necesito vivo. Es de vital importancia para mi plan definitivo.**

Buu hizo una mueca de fastidio. El único que se atrevió a cuestionar al ser oscuro fue Sarda.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Déjame que mate a esa lagartija!-Sarda recibió una descarga que lo mandó muy lejos.

-**Atrévete a hablarme así otra vez, y no dejaré de ti ni el recuerdo. Maldito Saiyan Legendario. ¡Haz lo que te digo!**

-¡Grrrr!-Sarda se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Drago y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El Rey del Infierno quedó K.O al momento.

-**Ahora, mi querido Drago, vendrás conmigo. Yo te pondré en el sitio que te corresponde.**

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Buu señalando dos capullos de oscuridad.

-**Seguramente sean dos víctimas que Drago ha secuestrado para convertirlos en Drakzes. Sarda, cogelos. Una vez volvamos a la base, los liberaremos.**

Los villanos desaparecieron, llevandose a Drago con ellos.

Los villanos regresaron a su base.

-Bienvenido, amo.-Dijo Lord Dark Star haciendo una reverencia.

El misterioso ser se llevó a Drago a una sala. En ella había una torre en la que habían atrapados varios seres.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Onslaught.

-**Esto es lo que permitirá que mi Universo utópico sea una realidad y no sea destruido por las anomalias.**

**-**¿Y toda esa gente?-Preguntó Buu.

_**-**_**Ellos son las "baterías" de mi máquina. Ellos son:**

**Galactus, superviviente del Universo que había antes de Tierra-616.**

**El Anti-Monitor, causante de la primera crisis que casi destruye el Multiverso DC.**

**SuperBoy-Prime, uno de los causantes de la Segunda Crisis en el Multiverso DC y una de las personas más fuertes de la Existencia. Si lo dejo libre, seguramente fastidiaría mis planes. Fue una suerte encontrarmelo atrapado en el Muro del Origen.**

**Power Girl y Lady Quark, supervivientes del primer Multiverso DC.**

**Y por último.-**Dijo el Misterioso Ser mientras introducía a Drago en la máquina.-**El Rey Drago, Emperador de la Oscuridad de Tierra-F. La "batería" definitiva que hará que mi máquina funcione más rápido. Ahora solamente necesito localizar las esferas del dragón. Me da igual de que universo sean. Pero las necesito.**

-Yo me encargaré de encontrarlas.

-**No. Dark Star. Eso será la tarea de mis peones. Ahora centraré mi atención en reclutar a todos los villanos del Omniverso. Formaré dos equipos. Uno que encuentre las Esferas. Y otro como repsuesta al Equipo que ha formado Troby. Buu formará parte del segundo equipo. Solamente tengo que reclutar a 14 personas más. Onslaught. Necesito que controles las mentes de dos personas.**

-Perfecto. Eso es fácil de hacer.

Los villanos abandonaron la sala donde estaba la máquina.

En el vacio entre Universos, en un asteroide que flotaba por la nada, aparecieron Superman y Batman.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Superman.

-Esa no es la pregunta... La preunta es, ¿Por qué hay tantos Supermen y Batmen aquí reunidos?

-¡Gran Krypton!

En el asteroide habían varias versiones alternativas de Superman y Batman. Superman y Batman de DCAU, un Superman Nazi, un Superman soviético, Lord Superman y UltraMan de Tierra 3. Pero habían dos personas que no encajaban ahí. Esas dos personas eran Piccolo y Goku de Tierra-Z.

-Menudo día más raro...-Dijo Goku.-Hace un rato estaba frente a mi familia de un Universo alternativo. Y ahora estoy rodeado de gente que se pone la ropa interior por encima de los pantalones...

-Esto me da mala espina, Goku. No bajes la guardia en ningún momento.

-¿Qué haceis vosotros aquí?-Preguntó el Batman de Tierra DCAU.

-Ellos están aquí, porque de todos los Universos que he observado, son los dos individuos que más se parecen a vosotros.-Dijo una figura femenina de larga melena roja, piel morada y que tenía 4 brazos.-Soy Lady Mallafer. Y os he reunido aquí, porque un villano se está aprovechando del caos omniversal para encerrar universos en esferas de cristal y coleccionarlos. Su nombre es Jerllo.

-Ese Jerllo... Me recuerda a Brainiac.-Dijo Superman.-Está bien. lo detendremos.

El misterioso villano ha entrado en acción y ha vencido a Drago. Y por otro lado, un villano llamado Jerllo se dedica a capturar universos.

¿Podrán los héroes contra las dos amenazas al mismo tiempo?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de este fic. ¿Os ha gustado?

**Estoy pensando que dejaré de publicarlo una vez al mes y lo publicaré con más frecuencia. ¿Cuál es vuestra opinión? ¿Quereis que siga siendo mensual o cada dos semanas? **

**Otra pregunta que os querría hacer, ¿quereis que publique ficha de los personajes que salen en el fic?**

**Por cierto, pasaos por el fic "El torneo 2" de Loser93. Es muy entretenido e interesante. No os arrepentireis.**

Espero vuestras opiniones.

Y ahora a responder reviews.

-**carlos13: **Han comenzado mal. Pero empezarán a aprender que es mejor trabajar en equipo para salir vivos de esto.

-**baraka108: **Gracias. Se une Jiraiya al grupo de A-18 y la androide enloquece y provoca un genocidio. XD.

-**Loser93: **Gracias. Me alegro que te gustara mi referencia.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**¡Saludos!**_


	4. Entonces, el mundo va a morir

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

**Sólo me queda aclara esto:**

**-Drago y los Drakzes son personajes de Dragon Oscuro/Espectral.**

**-Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**

**-Lord Dark Star, Junk Hurk, Damian Drue y Troby son personajes de Ocnarf.**

_**-La Bestia y Sarda son obra de Sicario Heart.**_

**-Subaru Ikari, Jerllo, Lady Mallafer el ser misterioso y la misteriosa mujer son obra mía. **

**AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso. **

(-)

**Capítulo 4: Entonces, el mundo va a morir.**

_**Tierra-RK.**_

Japón. Era Meiji.

Ahí vivía uno de los mejores samurais del Omniverso. Su nombre Kenshin Himura, el hombre que una vez fue conocido como Hitokiri Battosai. Hace un mes, este hombre y sus amigos vencieron al Juppongattana, un grupo de asesinos liderados por el temible asesino Makoto Shishio que quería derrocar al gobierno.

Pero ahora, un extraño monolito apareció de la nada, llamando la atención de los habitantes de la ciudad de Tokyo del año 1878. Entre ellos estaban el antes mencionado Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke y Megumi.

-¿Habeis visto?-Dijo Kaoru Kamiya, dueña del Dojo Kamiya.-Eso no estaba ahí antes... Y tampoco ví como lo construian. ¿Kenshin?

Kenshin miraba a otro lado. La torre no era lo único que abía aparecido de la nada.

Un combate que se estaba realizando en Tierra-OP acbó en esta Tierra.

Los luchadores eran Roronoa Zoro, el cazador de piratas con una recompensa de 120 millones de Beries. Y Pica, uno de los oficiales de la Familia Donquixote.

Pica usó su habilidad de la Ishi Ishi no Mi para fusionarse con el suelo rocoso y alterarlo. La ciudad de Tokyo empezó a cambiar de forma. Sus habitantes huían asustados. Todos menos Kenshin y sus amigos. Zoro acabó cerca de ellos. Kenshin se acercó a él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Le preguntó Kenshin a Zoro.

-No. En cuanto acabe con esa soprano, te pediré un favor. Así que no te vayas muy lejos.

La tierra que había cerca del dojo empezó a cambiar de forma. Pica se convirtió en un gigante de roca, como ya hizo antes en Dressrosa.

-No dejaré que ni tú ni Mugiwara os acerqueis al joven maestro.-Dijo Pica. Yahiko y Sanosuke empezaron a reirse al oir la curiosa voz que el Ejecutivo tenía.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Menuda voz de pito!-Dijo Yahiko, el cual no paraba de reir y llorar.

Pica miró furioso a los dos y fue hacia ellos con la intención de matarlos. Pica iba a dar un puñetazo, con la intención de aplastar a Yahiko, pero Sanosuke dio un salto y se puso delante del puño de Pica.

-¡Futae no Kiwame!-El ataque de Sanosuke destruyó completamente el brazo rocoso de Pica, y a la vez, asombró tanto a Zoro como a Pica.

-¡Malditos!-Pica emergió de las rocas armado con su enorme katana. Kenshin se puso frente a Pica y lo venció con un simple golpe.

-"Increible. Es bueno con la katana. Ha derribado al gigantón de un golpe. No me equivocaba. Este hombre es un gran espadachín."

-Decidido. Iré a ver que es esa misteriosa torre.-Dijo Kenshin.

-Voy contigo.-Dijo Yahiko antes de ser agarrado por Kaoru.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Tú te quedas aquí!-Kaoru miró a Kenshin.-Ten mucho cuidado.

-¡No te preocupes! Yo iré con él.-Dijo Sanosuke.

-Yo también voy.-Dijo Zoro.-No dejaré que te vayas muy lejos. Después de haber visto lo que eres capaz de hacer, cada vez tengo más ganas de enfrentarme a ti. Por cierto, yo soy Roronoa Zoro, pirata de la banda de Mugiwara y futuro mejor espadacín del mundo.

Por otro lado, los Elegidos encargados de proteger esa Torre llegaron a Tierra-RK en ese momento.

Los encargados de proteger esta torre eran:

Sailor Mars de Tierra-SMA.

Kyle Rayner de New Earth.

X de Tierra-R.

Y Mewtwo de Tierra-PKA.

Los Elegidos iban volando por el aire. Green Lantern llebava a Mars en una plataforma creada por su anillo y Mewtwo usaba sus poderes psíquicos para hacer que X volara.

-Ya hemos llegado.-Dijo X.-Por suerte, la Torre está intacta.

Kyle no paraba de mirar a Mars. La marinera guerrera notó que el héroe no paraba de mirarla.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó Mars.

-Tu uniforme... Tiene un buen diseño. ¡Me gusta! ¡Es inspirador!

-Bueno... El tuyo no está nada mal. "Especialmente porque le marca ese hermoso trasero. ¿Por qué pienso así? Eso me pasa por juntarme con Minako y Makoto. "

Te has puesto más roja que tu falda.¿Te pasa algo?-Le dijo Kyle a Mars.

-¡Déjame! ¡No me pasa nada!

-Que genio...

-Debemos concentrarnos.-Dijo Mewtwo con un tono estricto.-Nuestro deber es proteger esta Torre que ayudará en la supervivencia de la Existencia. No podemos despistarnos con tonterías.

-Sí señor.-Respondieron Mars y Kyle. Este último hizo un saludo de soldado del ejército.

-¡Je! Me recuerda a cuando era el aprendiz de Zero.-Dijo X nostálgico.

Los Elegidos llegaron a la Torre. Vieron que el grupo de Kenshin, Sanosuke y Zoro estaban ahí observando.

-Espero que no esté maldita...-Dijo Sanosuke.

-Si quereis. Me la cargo.-Dijo Zoro mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-¡Deteneos!-Gritó X.-Está Torre es de vital importancia para nuestra misión. Además, vosotros no deberíais estar aquí.

-¡Demonios!-Grito Sanosuke. Kenshin puso su característica cara de OrO.-Ya sabía yo que estaba maldita.

Sanosuke saltó con la intención de derribar la Torre, pero Green Lantern la protegió con un escudo. Mewtwo usó sus poderes para hacer que Sanosuke volviera con sus amigos.

-Escuchad. No hemos venido aquí a haceros daño. Mi nombre es Sailor Mars. Hemos venido de otros lugares y épocas distintas.

Los Elegidos explicaban todo lo que ellos sabían sobre esta crisis. Kenshin, Zoro y Sanosuke ponían caras raras. No entendían absolutamente nada.

-Créeme.-Dijo X.-Tampoco nosotros lo entendemos del todo.

-Así que un villano llamado Drago quiere destruir todo lo que existe.-Dijo una voz. Todos se giraron para ver quien era. Kenshin lo reconoció.

-Querido mae...-El hombre le dio un golpe en la cabeza. El hombre era Seijuro Hiko XIII.

-Déjate de formalidades. Dejad que os ayudemos. Si eso que decis es cierto. Todos estamos en peligro.

-¿Vas a ayudarnos?-Dijo Kenshin.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres que tu maestro te ayude? Pues si quieres me voy.

-¡No! ¡Aceptamos tu ayuda con mucho gusto!

Zoro miraba al hombre que se hacía llamar Seijuro Hiko.

-"Este hombre... Es como si estuviera frente a Ojo de Halcón..."

Mientras los Elegidos y sus aliados hablaban. Un grupo de Drakzes y una persona estaban escondidas entre las sombras.

-Que bien que Onslaught usara su poder mental para obtener el control sobre los Drakzes. Id y atacad. Mostradme quien es el más fuerte del grupo.

Los Drakzes obedecieron a su líder y empezaron el ataque.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-Gritó Kenshin.

-Yo sé lo que son. Enemigos que puedo cortar en rodajas.-Dijo Zoro con una cara siniestra.

-Ya sabía yo que no se podía confiar en las cosas mecánicas.-Dijo Sanosuke.

-Ya hablaremos en otro momento.-Dijo Mars.-Usemos todo nuestro poder al máximo. ¡Mars Flame Sniper!

Sailor Mars disparó una flecha de fuego contra los Drakzes.

-Yo os mostraré mi gran poder psíquico.-Dijo Mewtwo. El Pokémon clon de Mew usó su ataque Confusión para confundir, valga la redundancia, a los Drakzes. Pero el ataque no les hacía nada. Onslaught modificó a este grupo de Drakzes para que los poderes de Mewtwo no les hicieran nada.-¿Cómo?

-¡Cuidado Mewtwo!-Gritó X.

-No me dejais más remedio. ¡Onda Mental!

Mewtwo creó unas paqueñas luces con su poder psíquico que se lanzaron contra los Drakzes, destruyendolos al momento.

-¡Detrás de ti, Mars!-Gritó Kyle.

-Gracias Green Lantern. Pero puedo sentir como su oscuridad se acerca a mí.-Mars sacó unos amuletos que colocó en las frentes de los Drakzes. Los Drakzes se quedaron paralizados.-¡Burning Mandala!-El ataque de Mars calcinó a los Drakzes. Mars se giró hacia los espadachines para ver si necesitaban ayuda. Pero no era así, podían defenderse ellos solos.

Un Drakze enorme apareció ante X. El robot empezó a cargar energía en su X-buster y la expulsó. El ataque fulminó al Drakze al instante.

El hombre que daba órdenes a los Drakzes miraba como luchaban los Elegidos.

-"Sus estilos de lucha son interesantes. Pero carecen de fuerza física. Un momento, el tipo vestido de verde va a hacer algo."

-Voy a mostraros de lo que soy capaz.-Kyle creó una enorme bestia con su anillo que acabó con los Drakzes restantes.-Los Guardianes sabían lo que hacían cuando crearon este anillo.

-"¡Decidido! ¡Ese hombre de verde es el candidato perfecto!"

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-SMM. Siglo XXX.**_

La Oscuridad también llega al Tokyo de Cristal. La oscuridad silenciosa y asesina avanza, reclamando este mundo. Sus guardianas, las Marineras Guerreras, intentan parar la oscuridad. Pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles.

-Todo es inútil.-Dijo Sailor Jupiter.

-Avisad a la Neo-Reina. Hay que llevarla a un lugar seguro.

El Rey Endimion y la Neo-Reina Serenity miraban y analizaban la situación a traves de un avanzado ordenador.

-No me gusta esto.-Dijo el Monarca.-Nada tiene sentido.

-No sé porque. Pero algo en mí me dice que algo malo va a ocurrir.

-Endimion al Sailor Quartetto. ¿Cómo va la evacuación en vuestra zona?

El Sailor Quartetto se encontraba ayudando a la gente a escapar.

-¡Maldición!-Dijo Sailor Vesta.-Aún cuando podamos evacuar a toda esta gente... ¿A dónde la llevaremos?

-Sailor Juno.-Dijo Sailor Ceres.-Endimion llama a Pallas, pero no responde. Algo interfiere en la comunicación.

-La última vez que vi a Palas estaba ayudando a una familia a escapar del desbordamiento de un rio. Pero ya no sé nada más de ella.-Dijo Sailor Juno.

Sailor Pallas ayudó con éxito a la familia. Pero el derrumbamiento de un edificio la dejó inconsciente y fue engullida por la Oscuridad.

Por todas partes, la situación era la misma. EL villano misterioso imitó la técnica de Drago y usó la Oscuridad para mantener a los héroes ocupados mientras él se encargaba de fusionar todos los Universos. Lord Dark Star apareció ante su amo. Traía con el a Access, guardián de los Universos y pieza definitiva del plan del villano.

**-Hoy Troby. Hoy es el día en el que morirás. Mi equipo encargado para eterminar a tus elegidos ya está formado. Hasta nunca viejo estúpido.**

Por otro lado, un cada vez más débil Troby miraba la situación.

-Se mueve más rápido de lo que pensaba. Pero es raro, ya no noto la presencia de Drago por ningún lado.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-GT. West City**_

El cielo se volvió negro. Fuertes huracanes azotaban pequeños pueblos costeros. Y una tormenta eléctrica devastó el palacio del Rey del Mundo, acabando con el monarca perruno. El Planeta Nuevo Namek de esa Tierra fue destruido por la Oscuridad.

Pan se encontraba volando por el cielo. Iba a ver a su mejor amiga Bra.

-No sé nada de Bra. Debe estar aterrada. Y no me extraña. Hace poco superamos una situación así, cuando los dragones malignos intentaron destruir todo el Universo. ue una batalla terrible y esperaba no volver a vivir una situación así.

Pan vio a Bra asomada por el balcón de su casa.

-La ciudad está vacía. Las cosas no dejan de cambiar. Y encima esta Oscuridad.-Dijo Bra.-Toda la gente está en sus casas esperando el fin. Y me temo que esta vez, nada ni nadie podrá salvarnos.

-¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Seguro que habrá alguna solución! ¡Yo no me rindo! ¡Eso es lo que haría mi abuelo si estuviera aquí!

-Pan... Me siento inútil. Desde pequeña, mi padre quiso que yo fuera una luchadora como él y como tú. Decía que tenía un enorme potencial, que podía ser más fuerte que él y mi hermano. Pero me negué. No me gusta la violencia. Mi padre aceptó mi decisión. Y ahora me arrepiento. Debería haber hecho caso a mi padre. Tengo miedo.

-Todos lo tenemos, Bra. Pero hay gente como tú que no tiene poderes y se esfuerza por salvar a la gente. Y yo lucharé por ti.

En ese momento, un globo con forma de felino apareció en el cielo. Iba directo hacia la oscuridad. Pan voló y salvó a las personas que iban en el globo.

-Gracias. Pensaba que no lo contaba.-Dijo Jessie.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo has hecho eso de volar por los aires?-Preguntó James.

Pan explicó todo lo que sabía sobre el ki. El Team Rocket no entendió nada de lo que Pan dijo.

-¿Y vosotros quienes sois?-Preguntó Pan.

-Tenemos problemas. La oscuridad avanza.

-Escucha nuestro lema, niña que sale disparada por el aire como una lanza.

-Para proteger al mundo...

-¡BASTA! ¡He preguntado vuestros nombres! ¡No monteis un numerito! Y pensaba que los hermanos ParaPara eran ridículos.

-¡Yo soy Jessie!

-Yo James.

-Y yo Meowth.

-¿Sabeis de dónde ha salido esta oscuridad?

-No. No sabemos nada. Estamos igual de confusos que tú.

Bra miraba como Pan había salvado al Team Rocket y pensaba...

-"Ella es una heroína. Si yo tuviera las mismas habilidades que ella, ¿podría salvar tamién a la gente? ¿O sería un estorbo?"

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-616. Sanctum Sanctorum. Mansión del Doctor Strange.**_

El Hechicero Supremo recibió la visita de alguien a quien n veía desde la Batalla de los Hermanos Cósmicos. Esa persona era John Constantine. Y venía acompañado por el Doctor Destino. Strange y Constantine bebían whisky.

-John Constantine, John Constantine... Viejo amigo. Te veo seguro. No estás aterrado. Eres admirable.-Dijo Strange mientras bebía de su vaso de cristal.-No muestras miedo en las últimas horas de vida que nos quedan.

-Amigo. Nadie va a morir hoy. Ni tú. Ni yo. Ni ninguna persona de ninguna Tierra.

-Ingenuo. No quieres ver la realidad.

-Créeme, Stephen. No soy ningún ingenuo. Puedo sentir que pasa. Puedo sentir que ocurre.

-"Quien debe estar pasandolo mal con este Caos Omniversal es la Cosa del Pantano."-Pensaba el Doctor Destino.

Cerca de ahí, los Vengadores, los Cuatro Fantásticos y Uub luchaban contra Doomsday. Sin la ayuda de Thor o Hulk lo tenían difícil. El único que tenía alguna posibilidad era Uub, y lo tenía difícil. Esa cosa era más fuerte que Vegeta-Baby, el Super A-17 e II Shinron.

-¡RRRRRRRRRRRRARGH!-Gritó Doomsday antes de anzarse contra Uub. Doomsday iba a darle un puñetazo, pero Ben Grimm, la Cosa, lo detuvo con mucho esfuerzo.

-Oye. Deberías controlar esa furia. No es nada saluda...-Doomsday arrojó a la Cosa contra Uub. Los dos acabaron en la mansión de Strange.

-¿Qué diablos...?-Exclamaron los hechiceros. El Doctor Destino se alarmó al ver a la bestia del Juicio Final ante ellos.

-¡Doomsday! ¡La bestia que logró matar a Superman!

-¿Superman? ¿El mismo que luchó contra Hulk en esa batalla cósmica? ¡Cielo Santo! Hay que pararlo.-Strange vio a Uub en el suelo y sintió la esencia del Buu maligno que fue destruido por la Genkidama de Goku. Strange se acercó a Uub.-Niño. Voy a liberar parte de tu poder que aún no has desbloqueado.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedes hacer...?

Strange le lanzó un conjuro a Uub. El chico empezó a sentirse más fuerte.

-¡Listo! Ahora, entretén a Doomsday mientras yo preparó un conjuro que lo enviará a una Dimensión lejana.

Uub se lanzó contra Doomsday y le dio un fuerte puñetazo. El joven notó que su poder era igual al de Gohan.

-Que fuerza tengo... ¿Este es el potencial oculto que el maestro Goku quería desbloquear?

Pero aún con ese poder, no odía derrotar a Doomsday. La bestia del Juicio Final se lanzó contra Uub. Pero Strange abrió un portal delante de Doomsday.

-¡Yo te condeno a vivir en una dimensión alterna hasta el fin de los tiempos!-Dijo Strange.

Doomsday apareció en una dimensión en la que no había vida. Esa dimesnión estaba siendo destruida también por la oscuridad. Doomsday soltó un grito de furia antes de ser destruido por la Oscuridad.

Uub se acercó a Strange, Constantine y Destino.

-Gracias por su ayuda, señor. Mi nombre es Uub.-Dijo Uub aciendo una reverencia.

-De nada. Llámame Doctor Strange. Ellos son John Constantine y el Doctor Destino. Somos hechiceros. Yo soy de esta Tierra. Pero Constantine y Destino vienen de otro Universo.

Uub se sorprendió. Goku y Buu le hablaron del hechicero malvado Babidi y de Bibidi. No le gustaba tener relación con seres malvados, pero le agradecía a Bibidi que hubiera creado a Buu. Los Vengadores y los Cuatro Fantásticos se acercaron a donde estaba Uub. Destino habló con Uub.

-Chico. Detecto en ti un gran poder mágico.

-Así es. Yo también puedo hacer magia desde que me fusione con el señor Buu.-Uub señaló a una piedra con su dedo.-¡Transfórmate en chocolate!-Un rayo rosado salió de la punta del dedo de Uub y transformó a la piedra en chocolate. Los presentes se quedaron de piedra.-¿Quereis?

_**#######**_

_**Tierra-RK.**_

Los Elegidos y aliados seguían luchando contra los Drakzes. El misterioso líder salió de las sombras. El ser era Buu.

-¡Mirad!-Dijo X.-¿Quién es ese?

-¡Un demonio!-Gritó Sanosuke.

-No puede ser un demonio. Esas cosas no existen.-Dijo Zoro.

-En realidad, si soy un demonio. Jejejeje. Me llamo Buu.

Todos se asustaron. Kenshin puso su cara de OrO al oir la confesión de Buu.

-Tened mucho cuidado.-Dijo Sailor Mars.-De él sale un gran poder oscuro.

-Seguro que es un esbirro de Drago.-Dijo Kyle.

-No, no soy su esbirro. Pero trabajo con la persona que realmente está detrás de todo este caos. Y no os pienso decir nada más. No necesitareis saber nada más, ya que vuestras vidas acaban aquí.

-No es necesario preguntarte nada.-Dijo Mewtwo. El Pokemon usó sus poderes, pero no podía leer la mente de Buu.-¡No puedo leerle la mente!

-¡Por supuesto que no! Mi mente ha sido protegida por un escudo mental cortesia de Onslaught.

-¡Onslaught! Ya sabía yo que no se podía confiar en esa rata.-Dijo Mewtwo. En ese momento, un portal se abrió, y de él salieron varios individuos. Individuos que los elegidos conocían muy bien.

-Os presento a mis colegas.-Dijo Buu.-Aunque creo que ya los conoceis.

Los aliados de Buu eran:

Sailor Lead Crow de Tierra-SMA.

Vile de Tierra-R.

Major Force de New Earth.

y Darkrai de Tierra-PKM. Pero en su brazo llevaba algo que los habitantes de Tierra-DA conocían muy bien. Darkrai estaba siendo controlado por una Espiral Maligna, herramienta que usaba Ken Ichijouji en sus días como Digimon Emperador.

-Debo agradecerle a nuestro amo el que me haya sacado de ese agujero negro en el que quedé atrapado por culpa de esa cerda de Sailor Tin Nyanko. Ahora, como muestra de agradecimiento, le llevaré la semilla estelar de Sailor Mars.

-X. Conseguiste vencerme en tres ocasiones. Pero ahora seré yo el que te mande al desguace.-Dijo Vile, un reploid cuyo aspecto era similar al de Bobba Fett, mientras apuntaba con su cañon.

-¡Green Lantern! Vas a acabar como esa novia tuya.

Kyle Rayner sintió una furia tremenda al recordar a su novia fallecida.

-¡Darkrai! ¿Por qué estás con ellos? Sé que eres de tipo Siniestro, pero tienes corazón.

Los ojos de Darkrai se volvieron rojos. El Pokemon se lanzó contra Mewtwo y le atacó con su Garra Sombría. Mewtwo sintió un terrible dolor.

Sailor Lead Crow se lanzó contra Mars. Rei la atacó con su Flame Sniper, pero la antigua Animamate detruyó el ataque con su látigo. A continuación, agarró el cuello de Mars con sus manos.

-Vais a pagar el haberme humillado a mí y a Seiren. ¡No os perdonaré nunca lo que le pasó a mi mejor amiga! Primero acabaré contigo... Y después iré a por tus compañeras.

Major Force estaba recibiendo una paliza de Green Lantern. Buu miraba con una risa diabólica a Kyle. Los espadachines se pusieron frente a Buu.

-¡Jajajajaja!

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Vosotros. Sois divertidos. ¿Acaso pensais que teneis alguna posibilidad contra mí? ¡Jejejeje!

Zoro cortó a Buu por la mitad. Las piernas y un brazo de Buu cayeron al suelo. Pero la parte superior del cuerpo de Buu estaba flotando. Los habitantes de Tierra-RK se quedaron asombrados. Pero Zoro ya tenía experiencia. Ya había luchado contra Buggy. Su habilidad de la fruta Bara Bara le permitía sobrevivir a cualquier corte. Siempre que el orte no estuviera cubierto con haki. Zoro intentó cortarlo otra vez, esta vez usando el Haki. Pero las piernas de Buu empezaron a atacar a los espadachines.

-Jugad con mis piernas si quereis. Yo tengo otra cosa que hacer.

El brazo cortado se convirtió en un pedazo viscoso que empezó a moverse por su cuenta.

X luchaba contra Vile. El reploid mercenario atrapó a X en una jaula eléctrica. Pero X se liberó destruyendola con un fuerte disparo.

-No has cambiado nada, Vile. Sigues siendo el mismo debilucho de siempre.-Dijo X con la intención de provocarle. Vile disparó a X, pero el Maverick Hunter esquivó el disparo. El ataque golpeó a Lead Crow en la espalda, lo que hizo que soltara a Mars.

-¡Mira a donde apuntas, pedazo de basura!

Mars aprovechó la distracción de Lead Crow para darle un rodillazo en la barriga. X y Mars se situaron cerca.

-Luchemos juntos, Sailor Mars.

-No queda opción. La situación empeora a cada segundo que pasa.

-Tienes razón. Recomiendo cabiar de pareja de baile.

-¡Vale!

Sailor Mars atacó a Vile, mientras que X luchaba contra Sailor Lead Crow.

-¡Aparta humana! O acabarás hecha trizas. ¡A mí solamente me interesa X!

-Lo siento, pero X está ocupado. ¡Super Fire Soul!

Mars disparó una gran llamarada que derritió a Vile, acabando así con el Reploid.

Sailor Lead Crow estaba frente a X.

-Sé que no me programaron para hacer daño a seres orgánicos. Pero con villanos como tú no tengo más opción.

-¡Aparta robot!

Sailor Lead Crow atacó a X con su látigo, pero este lo agarró con su mano. X disparó una gran ráfaga de su X-Buster a Lead Crow, desintegrandola totalmente.

-Lo siento... Seiren...-Dijo Lead Crow antes de desaparecer.

Mewtwo luchba contra Darkrai. El pokémon siniestro disparó su Rayo Confuso contra Mewtwo, el cual acabó confundido. Ahora, Mewtwo no distinguía entre aliado o enemigo. Mewtwo usó su ataque Psíquico, pero en lugar de afectar a Darkrai, acabó dañando a Sailor Mars y a X, los cuales cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

-¡Jejeje! ¡Esto sí que es bueno! Atacando a tus camaradas. Mejor, más fácil me lo pones.

Kyle seguía luchando contra Major Force y no se dio cuenta de que un pedazo líquido se acercaba a él. Buu ordenó al pedazo que se lanzara contra Kyle. El pedazo aumentó su tamaño y se lanzó hacia Kyle.

-¿Eh? ¡Uuugh...! ¡Uaaaaah...! ¡AAAAGH!

-¿¡Qué...!? ¿¡Qué es eso...!?-Exclamaron Major Force y los espadachines.

El pedazo se extendió y cubrió totalmente a Kyle Rayner. Al Green Lantern no le dio tiempo a crear una barrera protectora. El pedazo tenía totalmente atrapado a Kyle Rayner.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Preguntó Major Force furioso a Buu. Buu lo ignoró totalmente y con su dedo, ordenó al pedazo que se juntara otra vez con él. El pedazo se pegó en el abdomen de Buu.

-¡Espera! ¡Green Lantern es mio!-Gritó Major Force.

-Te equivocas, amigo mio... ¡ES MIO! ¡HA CAÍDO EN MI TRAMPA ASÍ QUE ES MIO!-Gritó Buu con exaltación. Estaba absorbiendo a un ser que poseía a un arma poderosa. La más poderosa de New Earth. El pedazo envolvió a Buu y empezó a mutar. Buu se convirtió en una masa sin forma.

-¡OOOOOOH! ¡UOOOH!-El aspecto de la masa cambió de nuevo. La antena no se alargó con esta absorción. En la cara de Buu apareció la nariz de Kyle y la barbilla del demonio era igual que la del Green Lantern. El uniforme de los Green Lantern apareció en el abdomen de Buu, pero sus pantalones seguían siendo los de siempre. La máscara que llevaba Kyle apareció en la cara de Buu. El anillo apareció en la mano de Buu. Un nuevo Buu acaba de nacer. Y ahora poseía un arma temible en su poder.

-Majin Buu de Tierra-Z. Bienvenido a los Green Lantern Corps.-Dijo el anillo.

-Je, je, je... Yo diría más bien... Kyle Rayner, bienvenido a mi interior. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Todos se quedaron asombrados. Buu se sacó la máscara y la aplastó.

-¿Qué os ha parecido? He llevado a la perfección el extraordinario plan que el amo preparó para mí. El terrícola no es fuerte físicamente, y por eso he perdido fuerza física... Pero con su imaginación y este anillo en mi poder... ¡Seré imparable!

Major Force furioso, agarró a Buu del cuello y empezó a estrangularlo.

-La única razón que tenía para unirme a este grupo era para vengarme de Kyle Rayner... Y tú me has arrebata...

Major Force acabó fulminado por un rayo de energía de Buu.

-Y por eso ya no nos eres necesario.-Dijo Buu. El demonio rosa salió volando y abandonó el lugar.

Darkrai seguía dándole una paliza a Mewtwo. Sanosuke saltó e intentó golpearle con su Futae no Kiwame. Por accidente, Sanosuke destruyó la espiral maligna que controlaba a Darkrai. El pokémon siniestro recuperó la cordura.

-¿Qué ha pasado...? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Has sido controlado por un ser maligno llamado Buu.

-Ahora lo recuerdo... Pero no fue Buu. Fue... Fue... No lo recuerdo.

Mewtwo entró en la mente de Darkrai. Mewtwo vio como Darkrai viajaba por el mundo tras haber sido manipulado por Charon del Equipo Galaxia. Mewtwo vio como Sarda secuestró al Pokemon y se lo llevó a un lugar desconocido. Mewtwo siguió mirando pero ya no había nada más. Algo borró los recuerdos de Darkrai. Probablemente para evitar que Mewtwo descubriera la identidad del jefe de Buu.

-Maldición... Seguramente Onslaught ha borrado esa parte de tu memoria... El villano al que nos enfrentamos... Está bien organizado. Habrá que avisar a Troby de todo lo ocurrido.

_**#######**_

Subaru Ikari acabó en Tierra-SMM. En el Juuban del Siglo XXI.

Para ver, como ya era costumbre para él, su destrucción.

Esa Tierra estaba viviendo sus últimos momentos de existencia.

-¡Ya basta!-Exclamó Ikari.-Vuelve a ocurrir una y otra vez... Y no puedo hacer nada para evitar esta catástrofe. ¿Por qué debo ser testigo de este horror?

Subaru Ikari miraba a su alrdedor. Esta Tierra era idéntica a Tierra-SMA. Pero su historia es distinta. Las Marineras Guerreras jamás lucharon contra monstruos enviados por los villanos. Ellas lucharon contra esos mismos villanos directamente. Y sus vidas eran muy distintas. Muchas Marineras Guerreras fallecieron al enfrentar a la Oscuridad. Sólo quedaban con vida Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor Cosmos. Sailor Cosmos era una incógnita. Ella podía una versión alternativa de Sailor Moon. O de ChibiMoon. O puede que una descendiente de las dos. Sin embargo, se sabe que procede de un futuro en el que lo perdió todo en la batalla contra la terrible Sailor Chaos, reencarnación de Chaos, el gran mal del cual suigieron Metalia, Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90 y la Reina Nehellenia.

Tuxedo Kamen fue a donde estaba Subaru.

-Intruso. Los ordenadores detectaron tu presencia. Soy Tuxedo Kamen. ¿Por qué nos atacas? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-Mi nombre es Subaru Ikari. Y yo no soy el villano al que buscas. Yo no he provocado esto.

-¡Mientes! Eres un elemento extraño. Confiesa o te destruiremos.

-Te he dicho que no soy el causante.

-Sigues con tus mentiras. ¡Desaparece villano! ¡Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!

-¡No! ¡Detente!

Tuxedo Kamen disparó una esfera de energía de la palma de su mano. Una barrera se formó alrededor de Subaru. El ataque de Tuxedo Kamen rebotó en la barrera y volvió a su dueño. El ataque golpeó a Tuxedo Kamen.

-¡Basta!-Sailor Cosmos disparó un rayo de su báculo al suelo, para evitar que regresará.-¿Te encuentras bien, Tuxedo Kamen?

-Sólo estoy aturdido. Escúchame bien, forastero. Yo y mis camaradas hemos protegido la Tierra de terribles amenazas.

-Crearé una barrera que ni él podrá...-Sailor Cosmos creó una barrera, pero Subaru Ikari pasó por ella como si nada.

-Nada puede destruirme ni matarme. Puedo ir a cualquier sitio. Soy como un Fantasma. Ese es mi poder... Y mi maldición. Creedme, por favor. No soy ningún enemigo. He venido a ayudar.

-¡Mentira!-Gritó Sailor Moon, la cual estaba atacando a la Oscuridad.-Has herido a mi amante. Te dentendré antes de que hagas más daño.

-¡Sal de ahí, Usako!-Gritó Tuxedo Kamen, el cual fue a ayudarla. La Oscuridad alcanzó rápidamente a la Sailor Moon de esa Tierra y la fulminó.-Te quiero Usako.

Tuxedo Kamen comenzó a atacar a la Oscuridad, pero él rápidamente también fue engullido por ella. Y así llegó el fin para ellos.

-¡Oh, Tuxedo Kamen!-Dijo Sailor Cosmos.

Subaru Ikari notó que estaba desapareciendo.

-Me alejo de nuevo... Pero puedo salvarte, Sailor Cosmos.

-¡No, déjame aquí! ¡Déjame morir con ellos! ¡Déjame compartir su destino!

-Lo siento... De veras... Pero no puedo hacer eso... Aunque sólo pueda salvar una vida... Mi eterna condena será más llevadera.

_**#######**_

En Sharack, Troby vio la muerte de Tierra-SMM.

-Drago ha desaparecido misteriosamente. Entonces... ¿Cómo es que la Oscuridad sigue activa? Debo actuar rápido.

-Así es. Debemos actuar rápido.-Dijo la misteriosa mujer.

-Reina Mehime. Habeis despertado.

-Así es. Ahora debo intervenir y crear a los héroes que ayudarán en esta crisis.

Mehime alzó su mano.

En Tierra-MG, un brillo verde apareció en el Sol. La luz salió disparada hacia la Tierra.

Fuera del templo de Sharack estaban Hikari y TailMon.

-Dime TailMon. Nos hemos enfrentado a muchos peligros. Y hemos visto nuestros mundos al borde de la destrucción en muchas ocasiones. Pero viendo lo que esta pasando ahora... ¿Tú crees que seremos capaces de superar esta crisis?

-¡Pues claro! ¡Nunca hay que perder la esperanza! ¡Ni siquiera en la peor de las situaciones!

-¡Jujuju! Sabías palabras para un digimon tan pequeño.

-¿Quién eres?

El misterioso ser apareció de entre las sombras.

-Permitid que me presente. Me llamo DarkKnightMon. Hace poco tú estuviste en mi universo luchando contra QuartzMon. Por aquel entonces, yo fui destruido. Pero el amo me ha traído de vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo Hikari seria.

-Esa mirada tuya... Me encanta. No he venido aquí a hablar. He venido con alguien que si conoces muy bien.

Al lado de DarkKnightMon apareció...

-¡LadyDeviMon!

TailMon evolucionó en AngeWoMon.

-Cuanto tiempo. Ahora, amigo DarkKnightMon. Debemos poner en marcha el plan del amo.

-¡Qué la voluntad del amo se cumpla!-DarkKnightMon sacó un Darkness Loader.-¡LadyDeviMon, AngeWoMon! ¡DigiXross!

LadyDeviMon y AngeWoMon se fusionaron. El digimon resultante tenía el aspecto de un angel con armadura. Una de sus mitades era rosa y la otra negra.

-¡MasteMon!-Gritó el nuevo digimon.

-¿MasteMon?-Hikari sacó el analizador que Muerte modificó. No habían datos de ese digimon. Ese MasteMon era reciente.

El villano misterioso miraba desde su guarida todo lo que ocurría en Sharack.

**-Je, je, je. Bien, MasteMon. Ahora ve y cumple tu misión.**

MasteMon entró volando en el Templo. Hikari intentó detenerla usando el poder de su anillo, pero MasteMon uso el poder de la Luz y la Oscuridad para destruir la creación de Hikari. Por el camino, MasteMon se encontró con Junk Hurk. MasteMon atacó a traición al Escudero y lo dejó noqueado.

El objetivo de MasteMon no era otro que el mismo Troby.

_**#######**_

**Springfield. Tierra-MG.**

En un observatorio, el Profesor Frink miraba por un telescopio como la Oscuridad se acercaba a la Tierra.

-¡Rayos! ¡La Oscuridad avanza y destruye todo a su paso! ¡Estamos condenados!

-No debemos ser cobardes.-Lisa Simpson entró en el observatorio acompañado de su ermano Bart.-Tenemos que encontrar una solución. No podemos quedarnos quietos y esperar que la Oscuridad nos destruya.

Lisa empezó a leer en los libros alguna forma de detener la Oscuridad. Su hermano no paraba de tocarle el hombro.

-Bart. Déjame ahora. No es momento para tus tonterías infantiles.

-Pero Liz...

El rayo verde de luz que surgió del Sol fue hacia Bart y Lisa. Una enorme explosión destruyó el Observatorio. Por suerte, Frink salió ileso. Pero no había rastro ni de Lisa ni de Bart.

Troby miraba lo ocurrido en Springfield.

-Esos niños están siendo recreados. En poco tiempo renacerán como seres con un poder extraordinario.

Mehime, que todo el rato estaba al lado de Troby, sintió la presencia de MasteMon.

-"Un aura que contiene Luz y Oscuridad viene hacia aquí. Mi corazón quiere ayudarle a resistir la llamada de la Oscuridad. Pero algo me dice que no intervenga. Ya que así, Troby realizará la parte más importante de su plan. Ve, MasteMon. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Cumple con tu destino."

MasteMon se encontraba volando por el templo, buscando al maestro Troby.

El villano misterioso y Onslaught estaban mirando a un ser. Pero este ser no era uno de carne y hueso. Era el Androide 16, que usaba sus poderes para salvar a la gente.

-Mira a esa lata. No sabe que lo usaremos dentro de poco. ¡Jajajajaja! Cada vez me está gustando esto. Hice bien en unir fuerzas contigo.

**-Silencio, Onslaught. O te torturaré hasta que desees la muerte. Basta de charlas sin sentido. Pronto te daré lo que quieres. Un mundo para ti solo. Como recompensa por tu ayuda al controlar mentalmente a los Drakzes, a los Centinelas y a los Manhunters. Ahora, A-16, preséntate ante mí. ¡AHORA!**

La mano del misterioso ser brilló, y transportó al androide de la Red Ribbon a su base.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo el A-16 sorprendido.

-Hola androide.-Dijo Onslaught.-Pero amo, ¿para qué quieres a esta chatarra?

**-Una vez más, Onslaught. Una sola palabra impertinente más, y te sustituyo por Maléfica. Ella sería más que suficiente.**

-¿Eres el responsable de todo esto?

**-Así es, androide. Soy responsable de lo que pasa en tu Tierra y en las demás. Ahora, obedéceme. Tenemos un mundo que dominar.**

A-16 no dijo nada. Se quitó los puños y preparó su ataque más poderoso.

-¡HELL FLASH!-Un enorme ataque de energía fue directo al villano, pero chocó con una barrera.

**-¡Inútil! No te destruiré, ya que uno de mis esbirros siente aprecio por ti y no desea que desaparezcas otra vez.**

_**######**_

**Tierra-AdT.**

Una tierra devastada por una guerra nuclear y en la que la humanidad está casi extinta. Solamente queda un humano en esa tierra. El resto de sus habitantes son mutantes con formas curiosas.

Luffy y Hancock aparecieron en ese Universo, con la misión de proteger la Torre Blanca.

-Aquí está Luffy. La torre que debemos custodiar. No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo sola.

-Deja de abrazarme con fuerza, Hancock. No puedo respirar.

Un hombre anciano se encontraba volando por el aire. Era el Rey Hielo, un hechicero con poderes criogénicos obsesionado con las princesas.

-¡Extraños forasteros! Pero algo me dice que no son los causantes de todo este caos. ¡EL REY HIELO IRÁ A PEDIR EXPLIACIONES! Y si son ellos los causantes, lo pagarán caro.

-Luffy. ¡Mira eso!

Luffy y Hancock miraban como un chico iba sobre un perro gigante. Eran Finn y Jake, héroes de esa tierra. Los dos se plantaron frente a Hancock y Luffy.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros?

-Yo soy Luffy, futuro rey de los piratas.

-Y yo Boa Hancock, la Princesa Serpiente. Así que muestra respeto.

El Rey Hielo estaba escondido. Y escuchó una palabra que le fascina.

-Princesa... ¿Qué es eso?

En ese instante, los Drakzes aparecieron.

-¡Demonios! ¿Los habeis invocado vosotros?

-No. Son Drakzes. Ellos trabajan para el auténtico culpable de toda esta crisis.-Dijo Hancock.

-¡Voy a darles una patada en el trasero! ¡JET GALTLING!-Con varios golpes rápidos, Luffy destruyó a los Drakzes. Pero más aparecieron volando en el cielo. Los Drakzes iban a por Hancock, pero un rayo de hielo los congeló.

-¡Rey Hielo!

-Estoy aquí para proteger a mi Princesa Serpiente. Ven conmigo, amada mia.

-¿Amada? ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así!-Hancock petrificó al Rey Hielo con una patada.-Mi corazón le pertenece solamente a Luffy.

Los Drakzes supervivientes empezaron a fusionarse hasta convertirse en un enorme Drakze. Un Drakze infinitamente más poderoso. El cielo se volvió de color morado. Esta misma escena ocurría en los lugares donde se levantaban las Torres.

En Tierra-RK, Mewtwo, Darkrai y los espadachines ayudaban a Sailor Mar recuperarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Mars.

-He liberado a Darkrai del control al cual estaba sometido. Y Kyle...

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Kyle?-Dijo X preocupado.

-Ese ser rosa llamado Buu lo absorbió.-Dijo Kenshin. X y Mars se quedaron de piedra.

-Que habilidad más grotesca.-Dijo Zoro.-Espero que no hayan frutas del diablos que den un poder así. Sería terrible...

-¿Qué es eso?-Gritó Kenshin señalando al Drakze gigante.

-Otro ser gigante... Parece que Shishio no era el único con gigantes en su ejército.-Dijo Seijuro Hiko.

-Interesante. Tengo ganas de ver de lo que es capaz.-Dijo Zoro.

_**#######**_

En Tierra-DQ0, el Drakze gigante avanzaba hacia la torre. Rogue Cheney, Lina Inverse y la Reina Leona miraban asombrados. Ante ellos se abrió un portal dimensional y de él salieron Naga la Serpiente Blanca y Jienma, antiguo maestro del gremio Sabertooth.

-¡Otra vez tú, Jienma! Pero si te derrotamos Sting y yo hace un rato.

-Sí. Pero mi nuevo amo me ha dado otra oportunidad. Y no pienso malgastarla.

-¿Ya no trabajas para Tartaros?

-Tartaros... Ese gremio Oscuro fue destruido en tu ausencia. Zeref apareció y Acnologia acabó con ese dragón rojo. ¡Y yo acabaré contigo!

-Digo lo mismo, Lina Inverse. Mi jefe me ha ofrecido unaa gran recompensa por tu cabeza. No voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de conseguir un gran tesoro. ¡OOOOHOHOHOHOHO!

-Estúpida Naga...

En Tierra-Sh, el Drakze gigante avanzaba hacia la Torre. Por otro lado, el villano Lanancuras escapó de su sello y ahora luchaba contra Goku y Mushrambo. Mushrambo era el guerrero definitivo nacido de la fusión de Mushra, Saago y Kutal. Ante Yoda y ShutuMon aparecieron Darth Tyrannus y RanaMon.

-Volvemos a vernos, maestro Yoda. Esta vez acabaré contigo. Es lo que me ha pedido el nuevo aliado de los Sith.

-Y yo RanaMon demostraré que soy más bella y poderosa que tú.

-RanaMon... Pensaba que había cambiado...

-Una fuerza oscura en ella noto. Seguramente como una marioneta controlandola está.

Ambos bandos comenzaron a luchar mientras el temible Drakze avanzaba hacia la Torre.

En Tierra-616, Magneto luchaba contra Molde Maestro, modificado por el villano misterioso para que los poderes de Magneto no le afectaran, mientras que Orion luchaba contra Damaras, esbirro de Vekar y causante de la destrucción de Andresia.

Los pilotos de los Gundams ayudaban a Mazinger a luchar contra el Drakze gigante. A Kouji le costaba pilotar su mecha. Aún estaba malherido. Pero no iba a rendirse. Estaban en juego las vidas de las personas que vivían en el Omniverso. En ese momento, fue atacado por una bestia gigante.

-No puede ser... ¡Juuma!

El atacante era el general Juuma, un general de Mykene que casi acaba con Kouji.

-Así es, Mazinger. El nuevo aliado de los Mykene me ha dado la oportunidad de acabar contigo.

Juuma se lanzó contra Mazinger. Kouji estaba malherido y no podía reaccionar a tiempo. Juuma se preparaba para matar a Kouji con su espada, pero otra espada destruyó el arma de Juuma.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Dijo Juuma asombrado. El mecha que salvó a Kouji era muy similar al Mazinger, pero tenía un aspecto más temible.-No tenemos datos tuyos...

-Permite que me presente. Me llamo Kouji Kabuto. Soy el piloto del Mazinkaiser.

-¿Mazinkaiser?-Dijeron Kouji y Juuma a la vez. Este Kouji venía de Tierra-GN2. Su Mazinger fue destruido cuando el Baron Ashura mandó a varias bestias mecánicas a la vez. Con Mazinkaiser, destruyó a las fuerzas de Hell y de Mykene con mucha facilidad.

-He oído que eres un Mykene. ¿Acaso conoces a un guerrero llamado Ankoku Daishogun?

-¿Conoces a mi gran señor? ¡Sí! Ankoku Daishogun es el más bravo guerrero que jamás haya servido a Mykene. Todo el ejército de nuestro imperio está bajo su mando.

-Así que eres un esbirro del líder de Mykene...

-¿Líder de Mykene? ¡Idiota! Ankoku Daishogun no es nuestro emperador. Él solamente recibe órdenes del gran Emperador de las Tinieblas.

-¿Emperador de las Tinieblas? Esta información nueva me está dando dolor de cabeza...

Juuma se lanzó contra Mazinkaiser.

-¡Fire Blaster!-El ataque acabó con el guerrero de Mykene con suma facilidad. Kouji se quedó asombrado al ver la potencia del mecha.

Los pilotos de los Gundams decidieron autodestruir sus gundams para acabar con el Drakze. Pero la explosión no le hizo nada al Drakze. El Drakze se disponía a aplastar a los pilotos, pero Mazinkaiser y Mazinger los salvaron a tiempo.

-Llevatelos a un lugar seguro. Yo me encargo de él.-Le dijo Kouji de Tierra-GN2 a su homólogo de Tierra-GN.-¡Rust Tornado!

Mazinkaiser creó un enorme tornado que desintegró al Drakze gigante.

-Maldición.-Dijo Damaras.-Esa molestia de última hora ha destruido al Drakze. Debo destruir yo mismo la Torre, o el amo nos castigará.

Damaras iba a disparar un rayo, pero Orion, convertido en el Silver Ranger que luchó contra Astronema, lo destruyó con su arma. Damaras cayó al suelo y explotó.

-Eso por Andresia...

_**#######**_

**Tierra-616**

El grupo de Uub miraba como de la nada surgió una nueva Torre Blanca que neutralizó la Ola de Oscuridad.

-Esto se pone peor.-Dijo la Cosa.-Reed, cerebrito. ¿Sabes qué es eso?

-Si lo supiera, Ben, sabría como detener esta locura.

-Hay alguien en la torre.-Dijo Sue.-Dos niños.

-Seguro que ellos saben algo.-Dijo la Antorcha Humana, el cual se dirigió a la Torre acompañado de Miss Marvel.

-¡Destruyamos esa torre!

-¡No!-Gritó Lisa.-No os dais cuenta. Dejad la Torre Blanca tranquila. Es nuestra salvación.

La Antorcha y Miss Marvel ignoraron la advertencia de Lisa. Uub intentó frenarlos, pero era tarde.

-No me dejais más remedio.-Lisa saltó y golpeó a los dos héroes con su nueva superfuerza. Bart se estiró y ató a los dos héroes.

Uub se acercó a Lisa y a Bart con la intención de hablar.

-¿Quienes sois?

-Somos Strech Dude y Clobber Girl. Estamos aquí para defender esta Torre. Es la única esperanza que tenemos para detener esta Crisis. Debeis ayudarnos a defenderla.

-Si no obedeceis, os chuparemos la sangre.-Dijo Bart.

-Bart... No te salgas del guión.

-No me digas que hacer.-Los dos hermanos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, dejando a los presentes atónitos.

-Dime. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Sacrificaré mi vida si es necesario.-Dijo Uub. Uub no imaginaba que una mujer de aspecto tenebroso que llevaba a un cuervo más negro que la noche en su hombro no dejaba de observarlo.

_**#######**_

Las Amazonas de Amazon Lily y Themiscyra hicieron un pacto. En ese momento, ante las Amazonas de los dos Universos, aparecieron tres montes Olimpo. Uno era el Olimpo de Tierra-616. Otro de New Earth. Y la tercera era del Multiverso Ds. Los Zeus de los tres Universos habían hecho una alianza. En ese momento, un hombre de piel azulada y de pelo llameante y vestido con una túnica negra apareció, acompañado de otras dos personas.

-Buenas. Pasaba por aquí y he decidio haceros una visita. Os presento a mis nuevos amigos. Se llaman Hades de Tierra-Ss y Plutón de Tierra-616. Y es una coincidencia que tengamos los mismos hobbies. Y el mismo nombre.

-¡Hades! ¿Como osas presentarte ante mí?-Gritó Zeus del Multiverso Ds.

-Vengo a hacer un recado para un amigo que acabo de conocer.

Hades sacó una esfera de cristal y encerró a los Dioses del Olimpo en ella. Los dioses del Inframundo se sentaron en los tres tronos que pertenecían a cada Zeus.

_**#######**_

En el vacio entre Universos, Lady Mallafer guió a los Héroes que reclutó para que detuvieran a Jerllo.

-¿Y dónde está Jerllo ahora mismo? ¿Es muy poderoso?

-Físicamente no. Pero posée un poder mágico increible. Lo heredó de su padre GilgaKles, al cual adoraba. Pero su padre enloqueció y ahora Jerllo quiere ser como él. Por favor, debeis pararle. Jerllo esta ahora mismo en Tierra-16 del Multiverso DC.

Lady Mallafer abrió un portal a Tierra-16, los héroes pasaron por el portal.

Jerllo estaba en medio de Metropolis, encerrando todo lo que veía en una vasija. La Liga de la Justicia cayó presa de sus trucos. Ahora dependía de la Young Justice defender su Universo. Jerllo derrotó al joven grupo con una esfera de energía.

Jerllo tenía el aspecto de un bebe de 2 años gigantes. Tenía piel morada y cuatro brazos. Su pelo era marrón y rizado y tenía entradas. Llevaba gafas de ver.

-Rápido.-Dijo el Superman de Tierra-DCAU.-Debemos ayudar a esos chicos.

Goku y los Supermen se lanzaron contra el demonio. Piccolo y los Batmen se quedaron atrás para analizar al enemigo.

-Vamos demonio.-Dijeron Batman de New Earth y Piccolo.-Muéstranos de que eres capaz.

Goku y los Supermen comenzaron a golpear con fuerza a Jerllo. De repente, Jerllo comenzó a llorar. Los héroes se quedaron asombrados ante la extraña reacción del vilano.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaah! ¡Mamí!

-¿Mamí?

Lady Mallafer apareció y acarició a Jerllo.

-Esto para que aprendas que no ay que jugar con los Universos. Hay que tener cuidado, ya que son muy frágiles. ¿Lo has comprendido ya?

-Sí...

-Un momento.-Dijo UltraMan furioso.-¿No has molestado por una tontería familiar?

-Sí, lo siento. Sé que el Omniverso está pasando por un mal momento, pero necesitaba de vuestra ayuda.

-Bueno, no importa. Creo que dominaré este mundo.

Lord Superman voló a donde estaba UltraMan.

-Me parece bien. Impongamos nuestra justicia en el Omniverso. Comencemos con este Universo. Pero antes debemos acabar con estas copias baratas nuestras.

-De acuerdo.

UltraMan y Lord Superman se pusieron frente al grupo de héroes.

-Dejádmelos a mí.-Dijo Overman, el Superman nazi.-Yo me encar...

Ultraman decapitó a Overman con su visión calorífica.

-Estos tipos son rápidos y fuertes...-Dijo Goku. El Saiyan empezó a transformarse en Super Saiyan 3.

Antes de que una batalla comenzara, Lady Mallafer selló a los Supermen corruptos en otra dimensión.

-Ya tenemos bastante con esta oscuridad. No necesitamos más problemas.

-Gracias.-Dijo Goku.-Necesito que me lleves con Goten lo antes posible. Lo deje con esa versión futura de mi familia. Y si no lo llevo de vuelta enseguida, mi Chichi me matará.

_**#######**_

En Sharack, Troby seguía contemplando todos los sucesos que estaban teniendo lugar en el Omniverso.

-Todo ocurre demasiado deprisa... Mis fuerzas se agotan con el aumento de la Oscuridad. No puedo rendirme todavía. Mis Elegidos están combatiendo con valentía. Debo buscar la forma de salvar al joven Rayner de las garras de Buu. Hikari, yo, Subaru y Mehime somos los únicos que podriamos hacer algo contra Drago en caso de que los héroes mueran. Y hablando de Subaru... Aquí llega.

Subaru Ikari apareció ante Troby.

-Saludos, Subaru Ikari, el Fantasma del Omniverso. Te estaba esperando.

-¿Me conoces?

-¿Conocerte? Desde luego... Hace mucho tiempo...

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y dónde está este lugar? He estado en muchos sitios, pero nunca había visto un lugar como este.

-Estás en mi hogar. El hogar de los Escuderos, guerreros que protegen el Omniverso, cada uno de ellos tiene la misión de proteger un Multiverso. Junk Hurk es el encargado del Multiverso DC, Damian Drue del Multiverso Ds... Hay tantos escuderos como Multiversos existen. Sharack fue el lugar donde el Padre de Todo creó la Existencia. Aquí nació todo. Y este lugar ha estado registrando cualquier evento que ha ocurrido en el Omniverso. La batalla contra Buu, la Noche Más Oscura, La Guerra Secreta de Beyonder... Y tambiéne stá registrado el día en el que recibiste tu maldición.

-Entonces lo sabes... Yo... No puedo morir. Pero el desastre me atrae... He visto morir millones a mi alrededor.

-Como ya he dicho, lo sé todo. De hecho, yo soy el responsable de que vivas. Debiste morir por tu pecado, pero ví bondad en ti...

-¿QUÉ? ¿Tú eres el causante de mi dolor?

-Sacrifiquñe parte de mi vida para que tú sobrevivieras. Deberías estar agradecido.

-¿Agradecerlo? ¿Estás loco? ¡Debería matarte por ello!

-Mira.-Dijo Troby mientras apretaba un botón. Una pantalla mostraba como Luffy, Hancock, Finn y Jake luchaban contra el Drakze gigante. El Drakze debo muy malherido a Luffy. El Drakze iba a aplastarlo, pero Finn y Jake le salvaron a tiempo.-Observa como estos seres luchan por su supervivencia.

-Por los dioses... Los Drakzes son enormes. Esos pobres no podrán vencerlos...

-Pero lo intentan. Y sé que lo conseguirán. Luchan por sus mundos. Por sus familias y amigos. Protegen las Torres Blancas aún a costa de sus propias vidas.

-Esas Torres... Vi una igual en Papunika. ¿Qué son?

-La Salvación de toda vida. Todas las Tierras moriran. Sus destinos están unidos. Los fenómenos atmosféricos son cada vez peores y azotan al Omniverso en toda su totalidad. Los Universos se dividieron en el alba de la creación. Cda mundo es más débil que la totalidad que debió ser. Los mundos están separados por el tiempo y por vibraciones. Mis Torres Blancas se encargarán de unir todos los Universos en uno. El Universo Fusionado será capaz de rechazar la Oscuridad.

-Pero Troby... Ese es el plan del hombre que está detrás de esto.

-No, Drago solamente desea destrucción.

-Drago no es el que está causando todo esto. Él no es más que un peon. El verdadero villano es...

Subaru no pudo terminar su frase. MasteMon apareció delante de ellos.

-Ya veo... Este es mi destino... He hecho lo que he podido. Bienvenida, MasteMon. Te esperaba. Por favor, Subaru. No la dañes. El pobre digimon no sabe lo que hace. MasteMon. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-Y eso haré viejo idiota. El Amo desea una cosa... Y eso es... ¡MUERTE!

MasteMon disparó un rayo que atravesó a Troby. El cuerpo de Troby cayó al suelo y empezó a convertirse en polvo. Un polvo que cubrió a Subaru. Subaru lloró la muerte del Maestro Troby. Apenas lo conocía, pero no podía soportar ver una muerte más.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Bien hecho MasteMon.-Dijo DarkKnightMon.-¡Xross Open!

MasteMon se dividió en LadyDeviMon y en TailMon. Los villanos regresaron a su base.

Allí les esperaba su amo.

-**Habeis hecho un buen trabajo vosotros dos. Pronto, todos nosotros obtendremos lo que más deseamos. Solamente tengo que introducir a Access en mi máquina.**

El villano introdujó a Access en la máquina. El joven soltó un grito de dolor. La máquina soltó un brillo dorado que se expandió por toda la Existencia.

Héroes, villanos y gente normal y corriente veían como la Oscuridad se volvía dorada y empezaba a absorber toda la existencia.

Los Supermen, los Batmen, Goku, Piccolo, Mallafer y Jerllo que habían abandonado Tierra-16 fueron asimilados por la luz dorada. Nada escapó. Una vez la Luz terminó de absorberlo todo, se volvió una enorme esfera dorada.

El plan del villano misterioso se ha llevado a cabo a la perfección. Los Universos se han unido en un solo planeta.

¿Podrán los héroes devolver al Omniverso a su estado anterior?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo de este fic. ¿Qué os ha parecido? En el próximo veremos el estado de los grupos de Orihime y SuperBoy. Y también veremos cual es el estado de la Nueva Tierra que ha nacido.

Y ahora a responder reviews:

-**carlos13: **Sé que Thanos podría con Darkseid. Pero digamos que se confió y la cosa acabó como acabó. Y el líder del grupo de SuperBoy es Thor. Aunque Red también sería un ecelente líder. No es tan patosos como su equivalente del anime. Y si el anterior te pareció largo... No quiero saber que te parecerá este capítulo. Parece que haya escrito un libro. XD.

-**baraka108: **Sí. Sarda es el mismo personaje que salió en "Look Beyond" de Sicario.

-**Loser93: **Puede que veamos a Drago en otra ocasión. Drago aún tiene que hacer más cosas en este fic. Y la explicación sobre la aparición de Cell se da en el segundo capítulo. Todos los muertos, los del Cielo y los del Infierno, han vuelto a la vida.

**-Ocnarf: **Gracias.

-**Tlaxcanonimo: **Pues es curioso. Me lo estaba pensando, lei tu comentario, y me animé a sacar los personajes del manga "Pokemon Adventures". De hecho, en este capítulo ha aparecido un personaje del manga.

Y el orden de lectura es:

-New Dragon Ball DC Universe Kai.

-New Dragon Ball DC Universe Kai: Battle of Gods iría entre los capítulos 22 y 23 de New Dragon Ball DC Universe Kai.

-New Dragon Ball DC Universe Kai: Tierra-16.

-New Dragon Ball DC Universe GT Beyond.

Y respecto a las fichas, empezaré a hacerlas en el próximo capítulo. Dime con que personajes quieres que comience.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
